


Deveria Ter Te Amado

by Accohen



Series: Serie Deveria [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amor - Freeform, Angustía, F/F, F/M, Homossexualismo, M/M, alma gêmeas, amizade, bissexualismo, dor - Freeform, personagens originais, reencarnação, rejeição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy não tinha certeza de quando havia começado. Talvez em algum momento durante a guerra contra Gaia ou talvez, muito antes disso, quando Percy colocou seus olhos pela primeira vez no garoto inocente e vulnerável, um órfão sobrevivente tanto quando ele, abandonado em um mundo de monstros e mitologia. Se não fosse seu coração disparar e suas mãos e pernas tremerem, teria perdido o momento onde suas almas se tocaram, criando a conexão que os ligaria pelo resto de suas existências. Ninguém havia lhe dito que doeria ou o que essa dor significava, essa necessidade já esquecida pelo mundo contemporâneo, apagado da mente dos mortais. Ninguém havia lhe dito, ainda assim, Percy sabia, havia encontrado sua alma gêmea. Algo mais antigo que o próprio tempo, o mais puro amor, decidido pelo destino e abençoado pelos deuses. Imutável e inquebrável, onde criatura alguma, viva ou morta, poderia destruir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Should've loved you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894903) by [Accohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen)



> Olá, Sejam bem vindos a terceira parte da seria "Deveria."
> 
> Pensei em separar essa historias em varios shortfics, mas achei injusto. Tentarei postar com frequencia.
> 
> Boa Leitura.

Esse era o momento que Percy havia esperado. A noite caia e não havia ninguém que pudesse impedi-lo de fazer o que precisava.

— Eu não quero ir embora. — Percy disse enquanto abaixava o rosto, inalando o familiar aroma do pescoço do garoto de olhos escuros, pele morena oliva e cabelos negros que tanto amava.

Não tinha certeza quando tudo havia começado. Talvez em algum momento durante a guerra contra Gaia, ou provavelmente, muito antes, quando colocou seus olhos pela primeira vez no garoto inocente e vulnerável, um órfão sobrevivente tanto quando ele, abandonado em um mundo de monstros e mitologia. Se não fosse seu coração disparar e suas mãos e pernas tremerem, mal o aguentando, teria perdido o momento, o exato instante onde seus olhares se encontraram e suas almas se tocaram, criando a conexão que os ligaria pelo resto de suas existências. 

Veja bem, Percy pensava ser feliz, o mais feliz que alguém como ele poderia ser. Pela primeira vez estava onde queria estar, com os braços em volta da cintura daquele destinado e feito só para ele em um abraço apertado e confortável, se sentindo bem como somente a sensação de pertencer poderia trazer.

Cada minuto valia a pena. Cada energia gastada. Cada sacrifício feito, se o resultado fosse vê-lo feliz.

Olhou para o rosto do garoto em seus braços e por um momento pensou que ele havia acordado. Ele sorria e devolvia o afago, esfregando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Percy, ronronando em seu sono e fazendo Percy se sentir aquecido por dentro; era algo cálido que nascia no estômago de Percy e que percorria seu corpo, indo parar em seu coração, momentaneamente inteiro. Percebia que com seus quase quarenta anos e barba por fazer, se divertia, se torturando e rindo de si mesmo, porque no fim, os deuses estavam certos. Amor era algo perigoso.

Se permitiu um último afago e segurou no rosto de seu amado, o acariciando na pele atrás da nuca, já sabendo o que aquele gesto provocaria. Viu o garoto se curvar contra ele e morder os lábios, tentando segurar o gemido que teimava em sair de seus lábios inchados em seu sono.

 — Já estou com saudade. — Percy disse baixinho, inalando o cheiro que não mais sentiria.

O garoto, agora, quase adulto, suspirou, se remexendo na cama antes de voltar a repousar tranquilamente. Percy suspirou junto, sem entender o que acontecia com ele, embora sabendo o que precisava fazer.

Uma dor invisível palpitou em suas veias e seu peito vazio latejou como se um membro lhe faltasse. Dor essa, sem sentido, que permanecia fincada a ele durante os últimos dois terços de sua vida e que sempre estaria ali para lhe mostrar o erro que cometia. Mais um entre milhares cometidos. Algo que o fazia querer gritar, uma vontade que o impulsionava para frente e implorava por só mais um momento. E era algo que Percy não podia evitar; ele queria tocar e ele queria beijar, queria dotar o lindo garoto de cuidados e mimos, acariciar cada parte daquela pele morena e tê-lo em seus braços até que ambos pudessem ser um só; respirar o mesmo ar e pensar os mesmos pensamentos. Mas… mas ele não perturbaria o anjo que dormia tranquilamente, tinha medo que apenas um toque fosse o suficiente para fazer o garoto em seus braços desaparecer novamente perante seus olhos, a única coisa que ainda era capaz de fazê-lo sentir qualquer coisa.

O garoto se ajeitou na cama, praticamente montando em seu colo e o agarrou pelo pescoço. Percy se soltou lentamente da cintura da cintura do garoto e deixou que o corpo pequeno se acomodasse melhor na cama, abraçando o travesseiro que antes Percy usava. Deu um passo para trás e então outro enquanto sentia o resto do ar fugir de seus pulmões, fazendo o vazio em seu peito se alastrar. Percy deu mais um passo para trás e a dor aumentou, se expandindo até que Percy não pudesse se manter em pé, até que fosse forçado a se afastar de uma vez por todas.

Ele lutou. Ah, como lutou. Pensou que o melhor a fazer era ficar. E depois que o melhor era ir embora. Usou espadas, punhos e qualquer outro artifício que tivesse. Lutou até que não pudesse mais e sentisse o buraco em seu peito se transformar em concreto, algo que ele pudesse segurar e proteger e preencher com o resto da alma que lhe pertencia. Ninguém tinha lhe dito o quanto iria dor ou o que essa dor significava, essa necessidade já esquecida pelo mundo contemporâneo. Ninguém havia lhe dito, mas Percy sabia, havia encontrado sua alma gêmea. Algo mais antigo que o próprio tempo, o mais puro amor, decidido pelo destino e abençoado pelos deuses, imutável e inquebrável, que criatura alguma, viva ou morta, poderia destruir 

No fim, ter ficado se mostrou ter sido um erro. De tanto tentar protege-lo, acabou por magoa-lo, por molda-lo do jeito que lhe conviesse e cria-lo de acordo de com suas próprias crenças, vontades e gostos, o parceiro perfeito.

Percy se levantou da cama por fim e colocou a bolsa no ombro. Ele não era digno de sua outra metade. Ele era nojento e era um monstro. Era igual aos deuses que por tanto tempo criticou, pois agora fazia o que mais abominava, prendia e manipulava a única pessoa que amava, a única pessoa que nunca desejou ter qualquer direito sobre.

Era por isso que precisava ir.

Olhou mais uma vez para a cama e decorou cada detalhe daquele instante, vendo o garoto deitado e relaxado, observou como ele agarrava o travesseiro e como sua respiração calma enchia o cômodo com vida, como se nenhum problema do mundo pudesse afeta-lo e não houvessem mais inimigos a serem derrotados. Percy segurou firme em sua mochila e deixou que seus olhos admirassem mais uma vez o rosto moreno e pele nua, destinados a seus olhos e só a ele, e, então, saiu porta afora sem olhar para trás.


	2. Deveria ter lutado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico se surpreende. Ele não esperava por isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, aqui vai o segundo capítulo. Boa leitura.

Nico caia do céu, descia em direção ao chão, descontrolado, através das sombras feito um meteorito flamejante. E com uma pancada barulhenta, pousou, despencando com a estátua de Athena Paternos ainda presa a ele, balançando a terra e todo o resto a seu redor.

Deuses! Sua situação não poderia ser pior. Achava que tinha quebrado alguma coisa. Ou tudo. Ajoelhado, com suas roupas em farrapos, Nico se segurou para não vomitar. Agarrou a grama e abraçou o estômago, se apoiando na estátua com os olhos fechados ao sentir o mundo girar. Suas feridas tão pouco ajudavam. Suas pernas e braços latejavam enquanto seus músculos protestavam com a menor tentativa de movimento. Gemendo, quase não aguentou o peso do próprio corpo. Por isso, continuou ali, parado, tinha sorte de ter chegado até ali, mesmo não sabendo onde estava e muito menos o paradeiro de seus companheiros. Entretanto, as sombras que o guiaram até ali lhe confirmavam; Nico se localizava em algum lugar ao norte de Nova York, perto do acampamento meio-sangue. Esperava que tivesse chegado há tempo de impedir que os romanos e gregos se destruíssem.

Ele só precisava descansar. Só um pouco. Mas sabia que não podia.

Não entendia o que o movia, mas sabia que algo aconteceria em breve. Podia sentir a palpitação no lado direito de seu peito e a benção, que nunca quis, dos deuses lhe dizer: Nico tinha que se mover, precisava continuar. Só mais um passo.

Abriu os olhos e retraiu o gemido de dor. Havia luz, tanta luz que não podia enxergar nada além do clarão que o cegava. Piscou os olhos e logo veio a nitidez; ouviu sons de espadas, gritos e gemidos de dor.

Se deparou com seu maior pesadelo. 

Gaia, a cruel mãe terra, se levantava fluida e resplandecente pelo solo. Ela se sentava em seu trono de terra no topo da colina meio-sangue, observando a terra molhada tremer e engolir tudo o que estivesse a sua volta. Com o semblante calmo e piedoso, reluzia ofuscante sob a luz do sol como se os feixes de luz existissem somente para satisfazê-la. Sua beleza era de tal forma que Nico não poderia descrever se lhe perguntassem.  

Eles estavam perdidos. Não importava o que fizessem; ainda que os dois acampamentos trabalhassem em conjunto, Gaia estava prestes a despertar em poucos segundos, sem contar os gigantes a serem derrotados. Mas, não. Não era Gaia que o preocupava. No momento, Percy, que estava encurralado por um dos gigantes, era o que o afligia. Polybotes se aproximava decidido do filho de Poseidon, o descendente de seu maior inimigo. Possuía uma lança que brilhava feito o mar mais negro que Nico já havia visto; uma lança tão fina e com tanto veneno que nem mesmo a água mais pura poderia curar.  

 — Oh! Perseu Jackson! Tenho certeza que mamãe vai ficar tão feliz como se fosse o próprio Poseidon preso à minha lança. — O gigante disse animado, brandindo a lança e arrancando arvores e tudo mais o que estivesse em sua frente.

Percy tentava se defender da melhor forma que podia; tinha um dos braços quebrado, caído ao lado do corpo e o outro que tremia, segurava a fiel espada Contracorrente, se arrastando para trás com as pernas bambas, forçando o corpo a obedecê-lo, sem desgrudar os olhos da enorme lança que estava a sua frente. Preste a fatia-lo e sem saída, o único caminho era o precipício as suas costas. 

Nico tinha certeza, Percy morreria como um verdadeiro herói e depois de tanto esforço, não podia deixar que Percy se sacrificasse, quase sentindo o fio da vida do semideus se esvair em frente a seus olhos.

Isso não aconteceria enquanto Nico estivesse vivo.

 — Percy! Atrás de você! — Nico rugiu, se levantando do chão e se soltando de Athena Paternos.

Ele só tinha uma chance e não iria falhar.

-x-

No final, foi uma decisão fácil.

O problema era seu egoísmo.

Mas eles não precisavam de palavras, pois ambos sabiam qual seria o final. Entretanto Nico precisava desse momento, um último vislumbre do rosto de Percy, da expressão angustiada e surpresa e do rosto angular e tenso, negando, pedindo para Nico não fazer aquilo. Viu acusação, também, mas sabia que Percy o perdoaria.

Nico não precisou mais do que aquele momento para chamar a atenção do gigante, viajou através das sombras e fez o que tinha que ser feito, deixou o ar entrar devagar em seus pulmões e em seguida foi engolido pelas sombras, assumindo o lugar de Percy e o jogando para longe do gigante, recebendo o golpe final.

Dessa vez, ele não iria escapar, pensou sorrindo de sua sorte.

Caiu no chão gemendo e olhou para o céu iluminado e livre de nuvens enquanto levava as mãos a ferida no meio de seu peito, sentindo em sua boca um gosto metálico e uma dor aguda no lugar que deveria estar seu coração. Agora, não havia mais nada lá, apenas um grande buraco e a dor que se derramava sobre seus membros mais rápido do que podia processar, até que somente o entorpecimento restasse.

Era a simples e pura paralisação de seu corpo.

Ouviu vozes também, sons estranhos e ecos como se seus ouvidos estivessem tapados. Tudo parecia mais calmo e simples, só lhe restava relaxar e deixar que a morte o levasse. Não haveria dor ou angustia, apenas o silencio que ele por tanto tempo havia desejado.  

Essa sensação Nico conhecia bem. Não havia nada a temer e até gostava de seu manto suave. Mas nada era tão fácil e se pudesse, estaria franzindo o cenho, pois podia escuta-lo. Era um rugido, como o de um animal ferido em sua busca por conforto e ali ele soube, não o deixariam ir sem uma boa luta. Em seguida, uma mão quente estava pressionando seus ferimentos e sussurrando palavras que não podia compreender, não completamente. Se esforçou e piscou os olhos com sua visão embasada, pode enxergar um garoto com cabelos cumpridos e olhos verdes, alguém que insistia em não lhe deixar descansar e contra a sua vontade, a realidade voltou a ele.

Dor e solidão lhe abateram quando Nico pode entender o que acontecia. Reconhecia a voz, era Percy Jackson tentando reanima-lo. 

Nico não esperava por isso.

Não mesmo.

 — Nico! Aguente firme. Eu vou te tirar dessa. — A voz sussurrada tremia, descompassada, mas não deixava de ser decidida.

Piscou os olhos novamente e viu Percy chorando por ele.

Ninguém antes havia chorado por ele. 

Nico sentia que devia se sentir emocionado, mas era tarde demais. Gostaria de poder lutar e dizer tudo o que sempre quis. E ainda que tivesse forças, não seria justo com ele e nem com Percy. Nico não iria destruir o que tinha sobrado de suas vidas. Percy tinha uma namorada e talvez ainda pudesse ter o seu final feliz.

 — Não faça isso. — Sussurrou cansado e com dor ao fechar os olhos.  — Eu preciso ir.

Sorriu por fim. Finalmente poderia ter o seu descanso.

 — Eu não vou deixar. — Percy falou calmo, numa frieza que Nico apenas havia visto no campo de batalha.

 — Você não pode me salvar.

Nico já podia sentir sua alma ser puxada para onde ela pertencia e o mundo parecia desaparecer diante de seus olhos.

Essa era a verdade. Morrer era fácil, o difícil era viver em meio a tanta dor e sofrimento, mas tudo ficaria bem agora que seu vínculo com os vivos se dissolvia. Ainda assim, sentia cada tentativa inútil de Percy. Sentiu o calor de Percy, pressionando, tentando parar o sangramento. Sentiu também o gosto de Ambrosia, uma boca junto a sua e ar entrando em seus pulmões em colapso e, por fim, a água rastejar por sua pele em outra tentativa de estancar a ferida.

Nada funcionou.

Nico teve vontade de segurar nos braços de Percy e fazê-lo parar.

Tremendo, sorriu débil e fraco para Percy. Depois de sua curta vida e de tantas batalhas e desentendimentos, Nico perdoava tudo o que Percy havia feito a ele, pois cada sentimento doloroso e cada ferida aberta não significavam nada diante da imensidão do ciclo da vida.

Ele se perdoava também. Havia fugido por tanto tempo, mas agora entendia. Tinha amigos, até mesmo Annabeth parecia se importar o suficiente com ele. Estava conformado com sua partida e gostaria de dizer tudo isso a Percy; que ele desejava que Percy fosse feliz ao lado de Annabeth, mas suas forças tinham se esgotado. Manter os olhos abertos e o pulmão funcionando era feito com uma dor que Nico não pensava ser capaz de sentir.

No fim, ele iria morrer, mas Percy Jackson sobreviveria e venceria a batalha por eles. Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Nico fechou os olhos permanentemente, vendo em seus últimos momentos o rosto de quem ele mais amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que vocês saiam correndo daqui, preciso me explicar.
> 
> Para quem leu os livros e não percebeu é, que na minha opinião, faltou alguma coisa. A batalha final foi facil, ninguém morreu, não ouve tristeza e muito menos perdas. E é só eu que acho que o Nico deveria ter morrido e que o poder da Reyna apareceu de forma miraculosa? Não me entendam errado, eu amo o Nico, depois do Percy ele é meu personagem favorito, mas eu senti que Nico deveria morrer, ele nunca conseguiria fazer aquela travessia sozinho.
> 
> Bem, não se preocupe. O Nico vai voltar, talvez não da forma que vocês esperam. Espero que vocês continuem me acompanhando e me digam a opinião de vocês. Eu adoraria ler cada uma delas.
> 
> Até a próxima.^^


	3. Deveria ter te salvado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy e as consequências da guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente consegui postar o próximo capitulo. Ufa!
> 
> Eu devo desculpas imensas a todos que leem essa historia, a aqueles que comentam e aqueles que não. Demorei todo esse tempo porque fiquei doente, depois decidi acrescentar mais um capítulo e revisar o revisado, é eu sei, confuso. Só entende quem escreve, o texto nunca parece bom o bastante, sempre haverá algo que eu possa melhorar. Eu realmente sinto muito pela demora. 
> 
> Também decidi dividir a fic em varias historias; antes eu costuma escrever um capítulo a cada semana, mas eles saíam tão ruins e apressados que chegou um momento que eu não escrevia porque eu gostava e assim por pura pressão, ainda que tivesse ninguém me cobrando. Eu jurei que jamais iria abandonar outra historia. 
> 
> Então esse é meu modo lento e tortuoso de continuar a escrever e ter uma tentativa de evolução narrativa. Talvez eu esteja em um estagio avançado de bloqueio mental, mas acabei lendo o que eu escrevi a alguns anos atras, algumas de minhas historias mais atuais. Acho que nem preciso explicar mais. O fato é que eu quero fazer algo melhor e sempre me superar, então eu peço que vocês me acompanhem nessa viagem e se divirtam. Obrigada.
> 
> Sem mais demoras, boa leitura.

Havia se passado anos desde a derrota da Mãe Terra. Anos de noites mal dormidas e pesadelos sombrios, onde Percy mal podia se recordar, mas o pouco que lembrava era o suficiente. Os piores dias de sua vida. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do sangue em sua boca e o odor ácido das mortes em suas mãos. Mas os gritos eram o que mais o assombrava. Gritos de dor e angustia e grunhidos medonhos. O Silencio, também, esse era a pior de todas as torturas. Ver o corpo de Nico caído ao chão, sem vida e pálido. Foi o que fez sua mente parar de lutar enfim, aquele tinha sido seu limite.

Seu corpo reagiu sem que tivesse controle, o poder familiar retornando. Quisera ele que tivesse o perdido, talvez assim pudesse estar descansando junto a Nico. Mas ao invés disso, seus músculos queimaram cansados e a energia fluiu de seu corpo para sua espada, como se Percy tivesse recuperado a maldição de Aquiles.

Invencível e miserável, Percy atravessou a multidão de semideuses e monstros com Contracorrente nas mãos e se ajoelhou em frente ao corpo sem vida de Nico.

 — Nico! Nico! — Gritou. Rugiu até que sua garganta estivesse rouca. Sacudiu o corpo sem vida do filho de Hades e fez tudo o que pode. Era inútil. Percy colocou a mão no próprio peito e o apertou, procurando o pedaço dele que deveria estar ali. Não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia ver nada além da dor e não ouvia, também. Apenas o silencio. O coração de Nico havia parado de bater e talvez o seu tenha parado junto. 

Se lembrava em seguida de ignorar todo o resto; o corpo morto a seus pés, gritos de dor e o cheiro de podridão no ar. Naquele momento Percy havia entrado em um transe, havia se levantado, esvaziado a mente e mantido seu braço quebrado fora do caminho, se concentrando no próximo corte de lamina, em nada além de matar o próximo monstro.

Não havia motivos para continuar.

 — Nós temos que ir, Percy. — Tinha ouvido a voz abafada de Jason falar a seu lado, como se ele, Percy, fosse um garotinho assustado. 

Percy observou Jason que com seu tornado de vento afastava os monstros que tentavam ultrapassar a barreira de ar, o puxando com cuidado e desviando de uma garra que ia de encontro a seu peito. E ao seu outro lado, Annabeth com uma armadura completa, empunhava sua adaga e escudo, corajosa e determinada a mantê-los seguros.

Percy não sabia quando os amigos haviam chegado, piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, sentindo a mente clarear. A mão masculina, pesada e quente em seu ombro, que o levava para longe do corpo sem vida de Nico, o lembrou de seu objetivo.

 — Comigo, Percy. Fique comigo. — Jason voltou a falar enquanto sua outra mão escorregava para seu pescoço, virando sua cabeça para ele, chamando sua atenção. Jason tinha uma expressão preocupada e pela primeira vez, Percy viu muito mais do que Jason havia deixado transparecer até aquele momento. O amigo parecia apavorado.  —Você está comigo?

 — Sim, eu estou. — Percy acenou. Talvez fosse motivo suficiente para continuar.

Com Jason a seu lado e Annabeth logo atrás, Percy usou sua espada até que não tivesse mais forças e apenas se deixou cair quando teve certeza que nenhum monstro havia restado, desmaiando de exaustão em seguida. Manter os semideuses vivos havia sido o seu único objetivo e, enquanto o sangue dos semideuses da profecia não fosse derrubado, Gaia não poderia despertar.

-x-

Percy não sabia quem havia acabado com a guerra ou matado o último gigante. Apenas tinha consciência de acordar na enfermaria do acampamento meio-sangue depois de três semana. Era o que tinham lhe dito e era o tudo o que importava saber, pois agora, enquanto olhava o tranquilo lago Erie em Nova York seguir seu rumo, desejava não estar li. Não queria fazer parte daquele novo mundo.

Nada era o mesmo.

Os acampamentos não eram o que costumam ser. Pareciam fora do lugar e remexidos juntos, igual a um cozinheiro misturando uma massa de bolo. Não que fosse algo ruim, Nova Roma e o acampamento meio-sangue tinham se fundido em uma identidade greco-romana, perdendo suas características individuais. Os semideuses uniram forças de tal forma que em poucos meses as mudanças estavam completas, embora não fossem oficiais. Do lado dos gregos veio o empréstimo da colina meio-sangue como campo de treinamento e do lado dos romanos, havia a ampliação de Nova Roma. Transformaram a cidade dos romanos em um lar para todos os semideuses, acolhendo aqueles que desejassem estadia segura e educação de qualidade.

Percy mal teve tempo para se sentir confuso. Em um momento ele e Annabeth treinavam os mesmos campistas de sempre e no outro, os chalés foram estendidos e uma onda de semideuses invadia o acampamento. Ele tão pouco sabia o que acontecia com seus antigos amigos; os que tinham sobrevivido à guerra pareciam estar em toda parte e em parte nenhuma. Eles não eram os mesmos e muito menos Percy, o filho de Poseidon e herói do Olimpo por duas vezes.

A verdade é que se afastava a cada nova mudança, preferia a companhia do mar a enxergar o que sua vida havia se tornado. Ele sequer conseguia lembrar a última vez que havia falado com Annabeth. Quer dizer, se ele reconhecesse o rosto de algum semideus seria um milagre. Jason havia levado a sério não deixar nenhum descendente dos deuses desamparado.

Então, ele simplesmente parou de ir ao acampamento, pois ainda que todas essas mudanças fosse motivo para comemorar, Percy não se sentia vitorioso. Só lhe restou voltar para casa e seguir a vida, exatamente como todos estavam fazendo.

Seria o certo.

Suspirando, Percy se deitou na grama e olhou o céu azul, se imaginando em outro lugar, em outra realidade onde Nico estaria a seu lado. Ele pediria desculpa a Nico, Nico fingiria que não escutava e se deitaria a seu lado onde tudo estaria bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... eu mereço alguns comentários? Quem sabe criticas construtivas?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	4. Deveria ter prestado atenção

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason ajuda a um amigo. Ele se importa mais do que esperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia, como vocês vão?
> 
> Sei que estou atrasada. Eu deveria ter postado na semana passada, mas tarde do que nunca.
> 
> Eu considero esse capítulo um bonus. Foi uma forma diferente que eu encontrei de contar o que precisa ser dito. 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Ponto de vista do Jason

Jason andava apressado pelas _calmas_ ruas do _Brooklyn._

Não era exatamente o que ele esperava. Não havia transito, fumaça ou motoristas zangados. Olhou em volta, leu a placa e verificou novamente, só assim teve certeza. Não era um engano, aquilo realmente era Nova York.

O bairro em si era simpático, composto por casas familiares e pequenas. De um lado da rua havia um parque com crianças brincando e do outro, uma discreta sorveteria pouco movimentada. O lugar lhe dava a impressão de estar dentro de um filme antigo, onde os vizinhos eram amáveis e nada de ruim acontecia ou talvez, estivesse em mundo a parte da realidade, como o acampamento grego ou o próprio Monte Olimpo. Enquanto andava, se perguntou como seria crescer em um lugar tão seguro e não ter que lutar a cada dia por sua vida, pois, para ele que havia nascido em um campo de batalha e aprendido a ser um guerreiro muito antes de saber o próprio nome, era difícil imaginar que algo assim existisse.

Jason parou em frente a um prédio antigo de cor azul-índigo e se virou para o lado, se lembrando de Annabeth. Ela que seguia a seu lado como um fantasma silencioso, olhava para frente como se quisesse estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Parecia que se ela acreditasse o suficiente, poderia atravessar a parede e se poupar do que teria que enfrentar.

Não precisou perguntar, olhar para Annabeth foi o suficiente para ver a melancolia, mas também a nostalgia na amiga. Ela parecia conhecer o local com a palma de sua mão. Então olhou para alto e leu a placa do prédio com um sorrisinho no rosto.

“Edifício Atlântida.”

Jason balançou a cabeça e abriu o portão do prédio sem esperar por Annabeth, muito menos pelo elevador que estava parado naquele andar. Correu pelas escadas como um garotinho ansioso até que chegou ao 10º andar, parando em frente a porta de número 57, hesitando pela primeira vez naquele dia. Se apoiou em seus calcanhares e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas no momento que deixou o ar sair, uma de suas mãos agarrou sua camiseta a puxando para baixo e a outra se manteve firme segurando em sua espada.

Aquela situação era ridícula. Não entendia o que se passava, quase não fazia sentido. Jason já não era um garotinho inseguro e impaciente em busca do próximo desafio e ainda assim estava ali, ansioso e inquieto. Talvez fossem as noites em claro se preocupando e quebrando a cabeça para encontra-lo. E agora, finalmente, eles haviam o achado.

A pergunta importante era como eles como não haviam pensado nisso antes.

Bem, para Jason as razões eram infinitas. O ano escolar havia acabado, novos semideuses encheram os acampamentos dos romanos e dos gregos, sem contar as reconstruções e mudanças a serem feitas.

Ah, ele não podia se esquecer de Leo.

Jason não sabia o que acontecia e não tinha tempo para pensar a respeito, ainda que ouvisse o suficiente das fofocas que rondavam o acampamento meio-sangue e que pareciam se espalhar como o vento. O amigo que antes corria atrás de Hazel e Calipso parecia um tanto deprimido e ao invés de continuar com suas investidas, passou a gastar todo seu tempo na escura e escondida oficina de metais nos limites do acampamento meio-sangue.

Ele podia se lembrar daquele dia como se fosse ontem.

Cansado e prestes a cair no sono na próxima superfície que encontrasse, Jason havia reunido o resto de suas forças e ido em busca de Leo. Procurou por todo o acampamento e soltou um suspiro de alivio quando o encontrou dormindo. Leo apoiava a cabeça na mesa, em cima da planta de uma invenção e segurava frouxamente um lápis em sua mão direita, devia ter caído no sono enquanto desenhava.

— Eu vou te derrotar... — Leo balbuciou, suspirando. — Eu vou...

Jason se aproximou do amigo e sorriu, tirando os cabelos cor de fogo do rosto alvo cheio de sardas claras. Ele, então, agarrou na cintura de Leo e o pegou no colo, segurando em suas pernas e o levando para longe dali.

...

Naquela noite enquanto Jason andava em direção ao chalé de Zeus com Leo nos braços e o colocava em sua cama, olhando para o rosto adormecido do amigo, jurou que não deixaria que isso voltasse a acontecer a nenhum de seus amigos.

— Jason...? — Ouviu Leo sussurrar enquanto se deitava na cama e abraçava Leo por trás, os cobrindo em seguida.

— Shhh, está tarde.

— Mas eu--

— Durma agora. Amanhã conversamos. — Se lembrava de encostar a cabeça no ombro de Leo e o apertar junto a ele, escutando os batimentos rápidos do caração de Leo até que eles finalmente desacelerassem, embalando seu sono.

-x-

Quando finalmente Jason notou o sumiço de Percy havia se passado mais de um ano.

Ele não teve escolha e fez o que devia fazer, se reuniu com Annabeth, montou um time e passou o resto do verão em busca de Percy Jackson.

Eles começaram pela escola, um internato pequeno para garotos no interior do pais. O responsável pela instituição os havia informado que Percy Jackson não frequentava as aulas desde o começo do ano letivo. Depois perguntaram a Quiron que apenas franziu o cenho e ordenou aos campistas disponíveis que os ajudasse em sua busca. Até com Poseidon falaram. O deus não havia dito muito, ainda que fosse obvia a tristeza nele. Eles imaginaram de tudo, que Percy havia sido sequestrado, morto e até virado um peixe e se mudado para Atlântida, mas nem em mil anos pensariam em procurar ali, no lugar mais obvio. Era tão ridículo que Jason teve vontade de se bater e depois se jogar do Empire State Building, a torre mais alta de Nova York. Ao invés disso, tudo o que fez foi segurar firme em sua espada, manter uma expressão neutra no rosto e olhar para Annabeth que chegava no elevador e andava lentamente em direção a ele, levemente pálida.

Jason sorriu a ela e tentou transparecer compreensão. Annabeth não precisa saber o que se passava por sua cabeça. Ele, provavelmente, devia estar mais nervoso que ela.

 — Você está pronta? — Jason perguntou a Annabeth.

 — Não. — Ela lhe disse enquanto encarava a porta em frente a ela como se o pedaço de madeira tivesse a ofendido pessoalmente.  — Tudo bem, vamos em frente.

Annabeth esticou o braço e bateu três vezes na porta da residência de Sally Jackson.

Por um momento pensaram que ninguém estava em casa. Tudo estava tão silencioso e calmo que Jason já se virava para voltar de onde tinha vindo. Foi então que a porta foi aberta devagar e forçadamente, como se o peso fosse demais para a pessoa atrás da porta.

Eles finalmente haviam encontrado Percy Jackson.

...

Jason não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

Ele piscou e fincou os dedos no cabo de sua espada. Aquele não era Percy Jackson, não o semideus mais forte e corajoso que ele já havia conhecido. Tudo o que Jason via era uma carcaça; cabelos longos e desajeitados, olhos caídos, apagados, que encaravam o chão, desfocados. O pior era o aspecto de sua pele, desbotada e amarelada, adoentada. Seus músculos também, eles pareciam querer saltar de seus nervos e passar direto por sua pele. Nem mesmo Nico depois de sair do jarro estava tão magro e fragilizado.

Nico Di Ângelo poderia ter deixado aquele mundo, mas quem havia morrido era Percy Jackson.

Jason piscou os olhos e respirou fundo sem pensar, largou sua espada e foi em direção a Percy, segurando delicadamente em seus braços. Ele, então o guiou até o sofá macio o mais devagar que pode, com medo de machucar Percy que caminhava como se reaprendesse a andar; um passo depois do outro, trêmulo e sem equilibro, parecendo não conseguir sustentar o peso do próprio corpo.

Jason se sentou ao lado do amigo e olhou por mais um momento para Percy.

Ele então colocou seus braços em vota de Percy com o maior cuidado que pôde, enquanto Percy continuava parado onde estava, imóvel, com a respiração falha e a pele fria.

 — Eu estava tão preocupado... — Jason disse baixo, somente para Percy escutar. — ... estou feliz que você esteja bem.

— Você... está? — Percy disse com a voz fraca e rouca, inseguro, finalmente devolvendo o abraço, tremendo sem forças, deixando o ar preencher seus pulmões fragilizados.

 — Eu sinto muito, Percy.

O coração de Jason se apertou ao prever o que viria em seguida.

Percy se afastou dele e o olhou nos olhos, seu rosto se retorcendo numa expressão angustiada. Ele abriu a boca, mas de lá nada saiu. Percy agarrou sua camisa entre os dedos fracos e soluçou. Em seguida, vieram outros soluços, outros e mais outros, soluços engasgados e secos que Jason esperava nunca mais ter que escutar.

Jason sentiu Percy o apertar mais contra si e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele não pode fazer nada além de segurar Percy e deixar que ele desabafasse.

 — Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. — Jason disse enquanto massageava as costas do amigo. — Annabeth também está aqui. Ela vai ficar feliz em te ver.

Foi então que Jason olhou para trás e viu Annabeth. Ela continuava parada no mesmo lugar perto da porta, como se presa por uma força invisível. Ela não falou nada ou se mexeu. A única mudança eram seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

 — E-eu... não... e-eu não posso. Me descu-lpe. — Sem avisar, Annabeth se virou e saiu correndo.

Aqueles poucos minutos haviam sido o suficiente. Para Annabeth era como se tudo o que eles tinham passado não importasse mais, como se nunca tivesse existido. Então ela correu e correu, correu o mais rápido que suas pernas aguentaram e não parou até que a imagem de Percy desaparecesse de sua mente.

-x-

Aquela havia sido uma tarde interessante.

Jason havia acompanhado Percy até o quarto e sentado o amigo na cama, enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Percy. Olhou para a cadeira que se sentava, sozinha e solitária, e se perguntou qual seria o motivo dela estar ali. O objeto destoante lhe dava a impressão de estar em um quarto de hospital, como se alguém costumasse passar noites ali, do lado de Percy, para se certificar que ele comesse e continuasse a respirar.

Jason não sabia o que falar. O que deveria dizer num momento como aquele? Dizer como sentia muito, que gostaria que Percy não tivesse que passar por isso? Nada que pudesse falar faria Percy se sentir melhor, então decidiu que preencher o silencio seria o suficiente.

Ele se levantou e ligou a televisão, se voltando para Percy. E Percy, observando Jason desconfiado, suspirou fundo e bateu levemente no lado vago de sua cama com feições serias no rosto.

— Você não precisava vir hoje aqui. Não precisava ficar comigo. Ou agir como se isso fosse normal. Mas... mas se você quiser me fazer companhia... — Percy lhe disse incerto com o rosto virado para a parede, franzindo as sobrancelhas, como se ele próprio não acreditasse no que tinha dito.

Foi o momento que Jason enxergou quem Percy Jackson realmente era.

Foi um momento estranho. Via Percy por um anglo um tanto quanto... sentimental. Percy não o herói ou o benfeitor que todos achavam, sem falhas e invencível. Ele era uma pessoa de carne e osso que sentia e que sofria e que no momento estava fraco e debilitado. Percy parecia tão cansado que Jason podia notar em cada movimento de seu corpo fraco e em suas ações lentas, como se ele não pudesse gastar energia.

Talvez fosse por isso que Percy não se preocupou em fingir ou mostrar um sorriso.

Finalmente Jason entendia.

Depois de passar o dia com Percy, entendia tudo.

Percy havia sido corajoso. A prova disso era ver o amigo vivo e respirando.

Foi o suficiente para Jason ver o que precisava ver.

Jason se sentou ao lado de Percy na cama e segurou em seus ombros enquanto deixava que Percy desabafasse com a voz mansa e se encostasse a ele, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Percy havia falado pouco. Suas palavras soavam entrecortadas e arrastadas, bem escolhidas e por vezes sem fôlego, mas o pouco que havia falado tinha sido sincero, provavelmente a conversa mais honesta que Jason havia tido com Percy. E enfim, quando Percy falou sobre Nico, ele não precisou dizer os detalhes. Porque apesar das palavras serem espaçadas e sussurradas, os objetos espalhados pelo quarto eram suficientes. Percy tinha fotos de Nico na cabeceira de sua cama e a espada de estígio negra estava bem ao lado. E quando Percy não teve nada mais a dizer, Jason permaneceu calado. Ele não tinha o que dizer e não saberia mesmo que quisesse. Sentiu que aquele não era seu objetivo ali, ele era somente um ouvinte passivo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Jason deixou seu corpo relaxar junto ao de Percy e se deitou na cama, segurando por debaixo das costas a cintura de Percy, o puxando delicadamente para baixo, o reclinado e o fazendo se estirar na pequena cama de solteiro junto a ele, os cobrindo e desligando a luz em seguida. 

— Você vai ficar comigo? Até eu dormir? — Percy lhe perguntou. Jason sentia a respiração irregular de Percy bater em seu rosto, parecia que até abrir os lábios era mais esforço do que Percy podia fazer.

— Eu vou. Não se preocupe. — Foi o que Jason disse. Sua voz soou baixa e trêmula, mas forte o suficiente para colocar um sorriso pequeno no rosto de Percy. Ele ficaria o tempo que Percy precisasse.

 — Obrigado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai? Gostaram? Mereço comentários?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	5. Deveria ter te falado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Bem-vindo a mais um capítulo e sem mais demoras, boa leitura.

Era mais um daqueles, pensou Percy.

Olhou para cima e em como todas as outras vezes, notou que chovia e fazia frio, já sentido a conhecida sensação de imobilidade enquanto as nuvens de aspecto cinzento pairavam de sob sua cabeça e gotas de água escorriam por seus cabelos, iguais aos filmes antigos que sua mãe adorava assistir.

Ele não tinha escolha. Noite após noite, Percy era o ator principal. Observava as mesmas lembranças imutáveis e nítidas, tão claras como se fossem reais. Parte delas eram e essas outras que não, no fim se misturavam, trazendo à superfície todos seus medos e angustias de uma vez só.

Sua batalha sempre começava por sua espada. Ela estaria em sua mão direita, dormente, porém firme e em seguida Percy notaria suas roupas que grudavam na pele molhada lhe deixando lento, enquanto andava pelo beco sem fim que sempre voltava a assombra-lo.

Mas, foi ao observar o relâmpago, com seu brilho fantasmagórico iluminar as nuvens negras que soube, aquele era seu sinal. O momento que mais temia voltava a se repetir.

Tremendo, Percy andou pelo beco escuro e enfrentou seus medos, um arrepio correndo por sua coluna até a base de seu pescoço, atingindo cada fio de cabelo e eletrizando seu corpo.

Não era real, sua mente dizia. Ainda assim, não podia escapar.

No fim, não importava.

O resultado seria o mesmo.

— Nico. — murmurou, saltando com a visão embaçada em direção ao desconhecido, esticando os braços, sem pensar, na tentativa de alcança-lo. Nico caia morto a seus pés com uma lança cravada no peito.

Uma memória, um reflexo, Percy voltava a se dizer. Nada mais do que isso, não havia perigo real. Não havia Gaia, Cronos ou Tártaro.

Não havia nada.

Percy piscou, identificando as paredes monótonas de seu quarto e seus lençóis azuis na segurança de seu quarto, e suspirou, colocando as mãos nos olhos que lacrimejavam.

Mais um pesadelo, só isso.

Uma fantasia.  

Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos inchados e cansados.

Respirou fundo.

 _Mais um dia_ , disse a si mesmo. Precisava vencer mais um dia e estaria bem. Só mais um.

 — Percy, querido. Está na hora de acordar. — Sally disse do lado de fora do quarto, batendo na porta suavemente.

Mas Percy não queria levantar da cama. Não queria respirar. Mas tinha um papel a desempenhar. Se pudesse, nada faria. Ficaria aonde estava, olhando para o teto e nada mais. Mas isso não importava, se levantaria da cama e fingiria ter orgulho de seu progresso.

Mas não sorriria, estava cansado.

Talvez fosse por isso que tinha se afastado do acampamento.

— Já estou indo, Mãe.

Percy respirou fundo, ainda sentindo seu corpo fraco e dolorido e se levantou da cama, se forçando a largar a espada, mal percebendo quando havia pegado em Contracorrente. Se abaixou devagar e suas costas protestaram, procurou uma peça limpa na pilha de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e se trocou. Agarrou sua mochila, leve feito uma pluma, e a colocou sob o ombro, abrindo a porta do quarto e pegando uma fruta, beijando o rosto da mãe enquanto se dirigia para a saída. Exatamente como todos os dias.

— Percy, você não vai comer nada? Eu fiz panquecas azuis, as suas preferidas. — A voz de Sally soava preocupada.

Percy não precisou olhar para ver o olhar decepcionado da mãe. Preferiu ficar de costas para ela. Não conseguiria fingir um sorriso.

Não hoje.

 — Estou atrasado.

Percy abriu a porta e a fechou com cuidado, sem olhar para trás, logo saindo para a rua.

-x-

Percy colocou o capuz sob a cabeça, tentando escapar da luz do sol brilhava forte em seu rosto. Arrastava os pés pelas ruas, vendo os minutos se rastejarem, tão ou mais lentos, como se o próprio Cronos o segurasse, dando tempo para seus músculos sensíveis se acostumarem com os movimentos lentos que fazia.

Percy tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Depois de tantas batalhas, a vida parecia passar apática e cruel a seus olhos.

Continuou a andar e virou à direita na próxima esquina, caminhando devagar e sem olhar por onde ia. Conhecia o caminho com a palma de sua mão. Passou pelo portão alto de metal maciço e chegou a seu destino; o cemitério onde Nico deveria ter sido enterrado, mas como um grego, enterrado como um herói foi; uma tora grega junto a uma fogueira de guerra era o que Nico tinha ganhado como recompensa por seu sacrifício.

 Se aproximou da lapide de Nico e limpou a foto empoeira, lendo os escritos ali.

_‘Grande herói e fiel amigo. Ficará para sempre em nossos corações.’_

Nunca pensou que fosse se sentir confortável em lugar como aquele, sem vida ou barulho, onde nem mesmo as arvores pareciam estar vivas. Agora, no dia do aniversário da morte de Nico, lá estavam suas cinzas, enterradas e esquecidas, em frente a uma lapide negra com o granito do palácio do próprio Hades, símbolo de sua estadia no mundo mortal.

— Seu idiota. — Percy resmungou sentindo um cheiro estranhamente familiar de flores, apesar das flores terem se desintegrado há tempos. Esperava que os ventos entregassem seu recado a Nico aonde quer que ele estivesse.

Ah, ele quase podia ouvir Nico retribuindo o elogio e mandando que ele vivesse e o deixasse em paz em sua morte.

Percy se ajoelhou com dificuldade no chão e olhou melhor a foto na lapide. Um garoto de nove anos nela estava, cabelos ondulados caindo aos olhos e pele morena, oliva-clara e olhos negros sorridentes. Percy sorriu, se lembrando de tempos mais felizes. Por fim, tirou da mochila uma garrafa de vinho tinto doce e um Panna cotta, um tipo de pudim italiano que Nico vivia comendo em Nova Roma.

Tirou as flores, lírios brancos, já murchos e as substituiu pelos novos presentes.

— Você não precisa de flores, elas são para os mortos. — Sorriu da própria piada com um sorriso pequeno e pigarreou. — Não, agora é sério... sei que não devia estar aqui. — disse, se sentindo ridículo e fechando os olhos. Não iria chorar. — Bem, e--eu espero que você esteja bem. Achei que você merecia mais do que flores velhas...  sinto tanto sua falta.

_Eu também sinto sua falta._

O vento sussurrou, trazendo um som dissonante que Percy não podia entender.

Nico estava ali, sempre esteve. Preso entre este e o mundo dos mortos, passeando livremente sem ser notado, tendo em sua sepultura uma ligação maior com o mundo mortal. Nico gostaria de poder descansar nos campos Elísios, mas Percy continuava o puxando para baixo.

— Eu devia ter morrido no seu lugar. — Percy falou socando o solo, ignorando o que o vento tentava lhe transmitir.

 _Não diga isso_.

O vento sussurrou de volta com mais força, como se o vento em si fosse uma entidade separada da natureza. Ele circulou em volta de Percy, emanando uma suave rajada morna, tentando consolar Percy. Então o vento tocou no rosto de Percy, o acariciando como dedos carinhosos fariam.

 _Tudo vai ficar bem_.

 — Nico... — Percy fechou os olhos ao sentir o vento morno tocar em sua pele. Se ele se esforçasse o bastante até poderia ver uma silhueta a sua frente, dentro de sua cabeça. Não conseguia entender o que se passava em sua mente. A imagem estava embaçada, mas podia discernir os olhos escuros que por tanto passou observando entre missões perigosas e momentos discretos.

Percy apertou os punhos contra suas pernas, resistindo a vontade esticar os braços.

Sabia que nada encontraria.

— O que eu posso fazer? — Perguntou sentindo o vento tocar em seu queixo e deslizar por seu pescoço.

_Não há nada que você possa fazer._

_Você precisa me deixar ir, Percy._

_Não morra por mim._

_Viva por quem ainda está vivo._

Dessa vez, Percy ouviu cada palavra nitidamente como se elas tivessem sido sussurradas em seu ouvido. — Por favor, Nico. Eu faria qualquer coisa. — Sussurrou, engolindo em seco, percebendo que o único motivo de Nico ainda estar ali, sofrendo, era ele.

_Eu sei, Percy. Mas tudo na vida há um preço._

_Você tem que me prometer._

_Quero que você viva e seja feliz._

_Confie em mim._

_Tudo vai ficar bem._

O vento sussurrou novamente em despedida, soprando uma última rajada de ar quente na imitação de um beijo em seu rosto, levando junto sua presença, tão lentamente quanto havia aparecido.

Era o que Percy iria fazer, então. Viveria com seus amigos, aqueles que ainda não haviam desistido dele e aproveitaria o que restava de sua curta frágil vida. 

Percy abriu os olhos, sorrindo, ao sentir tranquilidade jorrar sobre ele pela primeira vez em anos.

Estava na hora de voltar ao acampamento meio-sangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que vocês acharam? Eu realmente gostei desse capítulo, emocional, porém curto. E se vocês acharem que merece um comentário eu ficaria feliz. Até a próxima. Obrigada por ler.


	6. Deveria ter feito mais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vocês vão? Claro que não há desculpas para toda essa demora. Bem que escrever sem um beta reader é um pouco complicado. Sem mais demoras, aqui vai. Boa leitura

"Ei, Percy. Presta atenção." Jason disse enquanto cravava a espada no chão e estendia a mão para ele.  

Esparramado no chão, Percy gostaria de pensar que o tom que Jason usava não era tão zombador. O amigo podia dar um desconto a ele; eles treinavam com armaduras completas e espadas em punho. Percy não se envergonhava em admitir, estava um pouco enferrujado, mas Contracorrente ainda se encaixava em sua mão como uma luva, ainda que a armadura pesasse uma tonelada. Mas isso não era importante.

O que ele não podia deixar de notar era Jason e sua armadura de ouro, cabelos dourados, agora mais longos, e postura confiante, parado a sua frente, apoiado em sua espada e sorriso de vitória no rosto que parecia fincado lá desde o momento que Percy havia colocado os pés no acampamento.

Isso lhe dava nos nervos.

Ele não sabia explicar o porque, mas a vontade de arrancar a expressão de deboche do rosto de Jason era tão forte que ele seria capaz de enfrentar o próprio Zeus, se fosse necessário. Mas estava tudo bem, mesmo ouvindo o tom de julgamento brincalhão na voz de Jason, ele estava feliz em voltar, mal podia acreditar quanta falta havia sentido daquele lugar.

Apertando os olhos, desconfiado, Percy olhou para Jason e aceitou a mão estendida.  
  
"E eu achando que teria algum desafio." Jason disse e o puxou pelo braço, entregando Contracorrente a ele.  

Percy suspirou. Ele tinha a impressão que Jason, por algum motivo, gostava de irrita-lo. Ele não se importava e fingindo exaustão, pegou sua espada com um movimento ágil e encostou a ponta da lamina afiada contra o pescoço de Jason.  

"Agora está melhor?" Devolveu o sorriso, um tanto menor que o de Jason, porém sincero.  

Jason deu de ombros e segurou em seus braços, ainda sorrindo.  

"Você parece melhor..." Jason falou. Ele olhou para o rosto de Percy, cuidadoso. "Quase saudável. Agora não parece que seus ossos vão atravessar a pele."  

Percy revirou os olhos e tentou se livrar do agarre em seus braços, ainda que Jason estivesse certo. Ele começava a se recuperar e devagar, o tom de sua pele voltava a ser morena de sol. Seu corpo retornava a seu peso normal e os músculos voltavam a aparecer entre a pele morena e magra.  

"É serio. Eu senti sua falta." Jason disse. "De verdade. Todos nós sentimos."

Depois de alguns segundos, Percy decidiu, Jason parecia sincero o suficiente. Talvez fosse pela atitude inesperada, tão impulsiva, vinda do geralmente discreto e serio filho de Júpiter. Jason o olhava nos olhos fixamente e o puxava para mais perto, firmando seu agarre em Percy.  

"Você não vai me beijar, vai?" Percy contorceu o rosto, se segurando para não sorrir. "Você já está me abraçando, é só um passo."  

"Só se você quiser." E lá estava o sorriso irônico de volta ao rosto do amigo.

Ele empurrou Jason e se virou de costas, escondendo o sorriso encabulado. Ás vezes, Percy tinha a impressão que Jason era mais sincero do que ele gostaria de admitir, mas preferia pensar que era sua imaginação, que Jason estava brincando com ele, embora não pudesse negar; se sentia bem, gostava da atenção que Jason dava a ele.  

"Obrigado por antes, você sabe... na guerra... eu estava com a cabeça fora do lugar." Percy disse de costas para Jason, observando o brilho de Contracorrente em suas mãos. Ela lhe trazia boas e más lembranças.

"Não precisa agradecer." Jason lhe disse e apoiou as mãos em seus ombros, aplicando uma leve pressão nos músculos tensos onde a armadura não cobria. "Todos ficaram abalados com a guerra."  

Percy ficou lá, parado, com a espada abaixada e com os olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos grandes e quentes de Jason em sua pele. Mordeu os lábios, sem deixar nenhum ruído escapar e sem se importar com quem pudesse vê-los. Ele não se lembrava de se sentir assim, feliz e confortável na própria pele, em um longo tempo, se deixando levar por uma brincadeira inocente ao imaginar como seria pode tocar alguém sem se sentir culpado.  

"Você não deveria estar com a sua namorada há essa hora? Eu mal consigo ver o sol no horizonte." Percy disse com a voz baixa e de forma mansa, abriu os olhos devagar e se virou para encarar Jason que continuava a observa-lo com um brilho estranho no olhar. Por um momento, Percy pensou ter visto algo no rosto de Jason, mas devia ser sua imaginação, sempre lhe pregando peças.  

Jason deu de ombros, despreocupado e levou as mãos ao rosto de Percy, o tocando suavemente. "Seus rosto está vermelho." E então quando Jason sorriu pequeno, apareceu uma pequena covinha no lado direito de seu rosto. Percy teve o impulso de retornar o gesto e descobrir como aquele levantar de lábios se moldaria a seus dedos, se ele poderia colocar ali algo mais verdadeiro e talvez, feliz.

Percy franziu o cenho e se perguntou porque aquilo soava tão triste. Assim, segurou a mão do amigo e as afastou de seu rosto, observando Jason com atenção. Ele tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos e parecia mais pálido do que o usual.  

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? E a Piper? Vocês estão bem?"  

Percy continuou a olhar para Jason, ignorando o sorriso, que ele começava a perceber ser falso, voltar com força total. Ele realmente era um amigo horrível.  

"Me diga, Jason."  

"Bem... não. Nada está bem. Você é o único que se importa."Jason disse dando de ombros, novamente. "Tanto faz." Voltou a dizer. "Quer ir comigo na próxima missão? Um filho de Dionísio, você pode acreditar?"  

"Jason, não seja idiota. Eu sinto muito." Percy não pensou e abraçou Jason, agarrando no pescoço do amigo. "Bem que eu achei que algo estava estranho. _Você estava estranho._ Talvez esteja na hora de arranjar uma nova namorada. Deve haver outras, certo?"  

"Você está se oferecendo?" Jason o apertou junto a seu corpo e suspirou, o envolvendo em um abraço apertado ao encostar a cabeça em seu ombro assim que sentiu braços cercarem seu pescoço.  

Percy sentiu arrepios subirem por sua coluna e ao mesmo tempo, vontade de bater em Jason, mas sabia que não era a melhor solução. Ele havia decido ser uma pessoa melhor.  

"Para com isso. Estou preocupado com você."  

"Eu vou ficar bem. Um abraço é suficiente." Jason disse se afastado levemente de Percy, olhando em seu olhos. "Obrigado."  

Ao ver o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em Jason, Percy pensou que de fato, talvez, Jason não estivesse brincando com ele, mas ele não podia. Achava que não conseguiria por um longo tempo.

Percy suspirou e voltou a se virar de costas, pegando Contracorrente do chão e retomando sua posição de ataque e quando voltou a olhar para Jason, o sorriso brincalhão estava de volta a seu rosto. Ele preferia não pensar no que havia acontecido.

<<<<>>>> 

Percy teria que dar o credito a Jason. Depois de algum tempo sem lutar, era como se estivesse aprendendo tudo novamente. E amortecido pelo cansaço, se deixou despencar em sua mesa com dor nos ombros e braços, tentando mexer os músculos teimosos em busca de comida. Pela primeira vez em anos, Percy achava que iria desmaiar se não colocasse algo no estômago.

Pegou um pedaço de pão e o mastigou, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Ainda que o alimento descesse rasgando por sua garganta, estava feliz por ter qualquer tipo de apetite. Esse era um dia a ser relembrado.

Relaxou os ombros e com um sorriso nos lábios, olhou para o céu azul, sem nuvens. Fazia tempo que ele não parava e olhava para o alto, sem qualquer motivo, pelo simples prazer de observar o sol e o infinito azul que se estendia até se perder de vista, tão claro como o mais limpo mar.

Ele também podia ouvir o fluxo de semideuses passarem por ele; enquanto alguns o olhavam cochichando e dando sorrisinhos, outros o olhavam reprovadores ou viravam a cara para ele, o ignorando.

Era compreensível. Ele, no momento, não era a pessoa mais adorada, pois assim que pode, havia deserdado seu legado e desaparecido sem avisar a ninguém. Ele não esperava menos do que isso e estranhamente, se sentia animado. Percy teria que conquistar a confiança de cada um deles.

Ele engoliu mais um pedaço de pão e bocejou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, sem se importar com a franja que insistia em cair em seu rosto e sentiu uma pontada incomoda no topo de sua cabeça. Era uma sensação estranha, mas ele não se moveu, ainda que quisesse. Era um daqueles pressentimentos insistentes, fincado a ele desde que descobriu como usar uma espada; a sensação começava bem atrás de sua nuca e se estendia por sua coluna. Ela, que martelava em algum canto escondido de sua mente, o avisava quando o perigo estava próximo.

Alguém o observava.

Era Annabeth. Ela estava parada logo atrás dele. Imóvel e pálida, apertava as mãos junto ao corpo e tinha a respiração tensa, enquanto olhava para o chão, parecendo tomar coragem para dizer algo.

Parecendo envergonhada e decidida, sem sequer olha-lo nos olhos, Annabeth se aproximou de Percy e parou a sua frente.

"Eu vou para Nova Roma." Ela lhe diz sem qualquer outra explicação.

<<<<>>>> 

Então o momento finalmente havia chegado.

Percy olhou para Annabeth; cabelos dourados ao vento e malas prontas para a viagem. Abriu a boca e voltou a fecha-la. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que devia ter exigido algum tipo de resposta, mas não falou nada; também não pediu satisfação.

Não havia o que falar.

De qualquer forma, Annabeth sempre havia sido a mais esperta entre os dois e, ainda assim, ele se sentia estranho. Não que tivessem terminado, mas tão pouco se viam como antes; cada tentativa de encontro era um desastre e a amizade que antes parecia inabalável, nada dela havia restado. Percy se encontrava mais com o Senhor D. para discutir estratégias de batalha do que com a namorada.

Ex-namorada.

Tanto faz.

Há esse ponto ele não sabia se ainda se importava e agora, só restava observa-la partir.

"Boa sorte. Espero que você encontre o que procura."

Ele a abraçou brevemente, se sentindo aliviado, como se um peso tivesse saido de suas costas, antes de se afastar e deixar que Annabeth saísse pelo portal montada em um dos Pégasos. Ele não poderia dar o que ela precisava, mas algo lhe dizia, ele sentiria falta de Annabeth; quando sua bolha apática e inerte de indiferença estourasse ele sentiria cada pontada, mas até lá ele aproveitaria a leveza que sentia.

Suspirou, perdendo a fome.

Talvez esse momento nem estivesse tão longe assim e pelo modo que todos viravam a cabeça para vê-lo passar depois de se despedir de Annabeth, não demoraria muito; sem mencionar os rumores que rondavam os acampamentos.

Ele já podia sentir o peso dos sussurros em seus ombros. Assunto principal: integralmente, era sobre sua vida.

O primeiro deles era sobre a ausência do filho de Hades; aquele que costumava trazer novidades entre os acampamentos, e que ele, Percy, estava exagerado. Ninguém parecia perceber ou se importar; Nico di Ângelo estava morto. Mas o que realmente o irritava era falarem sobre sua vida intima, as fofocas sobre a distancia entre o casal de ouro dos gregos.

Aparentemente, isso era algo que não havia passado despercebido pelos campistas e que agora ficaria muito mais claro. Os boatos tinham se tornado realidade.

E ele achando que as coisas ficariam mais fáceis, mas não. Esse não era o real problema. Antes Annabeth fosse o mais complicado em sua vida.

O verdadeiro desafio era deitar a cabeça no travesseiro quando a escuridão caia em seu chalé. Porque, era durante a noite que as sombras melancólicas refletiam a tristeza que pairava sobre ele. Algumas coisas nem os deuses poderiam mudar, não importando o quanto abençoado ele fosse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, hum... nessa historia eu provavelmente não vou focar na Annabeth, e só pra deixar as coisas claras, ela não vai ser nenhum tipo de vilão, mas eu não vou mostrar muito dela. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler e se você tiver alguma duvida ou sugestão, estou de ouvidos abertos. Até a próxima.


	7. Deveria Ter Previsto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico anda pelas ruas de Nova York a procura de seu destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo atrasado. Eu não tenho mais desculpas disponíveis.  
> Leiam as notas finais, por favor.
> 
> Boa Leitura.

Nico percorria o mesmo caminho. Ele não comia, não dormia, não pensava, sentia ou tão pouco via o mundo como costumava ainda que suas fragmentadas lembranças insistissem em lhe mostrar o contrario. Ele andava por ai e não se importava, mas enquanto atravessava paredes e passava pelos lugares que sua alma costumava conhecer, uma ideia permanecia fixa em sua mente. Ele sentia que tinha algo a terminar. 

Nico piscou os olhos distraidamente e tentou raciocinar.

Nada lhe veio à mente, então ele continuou a andar de cabeça erguida e de olhar fixo no horizonte, sem ver um palmo a sua frente. Ele mal se lembrava há quanto tempo vagava pelas ruas da grande cidade, a única coisa que o movia era a certeza de seguir em frente. A vida para ele, em sua rosta invisível, não tinha importância. Ele seguia calmamente a um fio que somente ele via e que o levaria aonde ele precisava estar.

Mas primeiro, ele precisa completar algo que não se lembrava. Ele não poderia prosseguir a menos que terminasse sua missão. Deveria existir algo além de ficar parado em frente a seu túmulo ou percorrer as ruas de Nova York. 

Se ele ao menos soubesse o próximo passo, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Sua única vontade era a de continuar se movimentando e alcançar a próxima esquina.

...

Nico franziu o cenho e parou de andar ao avistar seu corpo estirado ao chão.

Estranho.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e observou sua forma encolhida no chão, ensanguentada e ferida. Era como uma foto, uma cena que continuava do jeito que ele se lembrava. Seu corpo ainda tinha um buraco no meio do peito, Percy ainda tentava revive-lo e a guerra ainda se reproduzia cheia de sangue e gritos. A mesma imagem voltava a se repetir em suas retinas, de novo e de novo, até que nada mais restasse.

Às vezes aquilo acontecia. Em um momento ele estava andando e no outro as memórias de sua morte voltavam a ele, as mais claras e nítidas que ele possuía. Nico não entendia porque elas continuavam voltando em um loop, um ciclo infinito de emoções que ele não entendia e de rostos que ele costumava amar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, decidido. Nico já havia visto isso antes. Espíritos com negócios inacabados tendiam a se apegarem as emoções antes de morrerem.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Nico estava em um loop, sua mente se deu conta, como se uma luz se acendesse em seus pensamentos nublados e ele finalmente entendesse o que aquilo significava.

Nico estava preso no momento de sua morte e em busca de sua resolução final.

Ele apertou os olhos e tentou ver além da ilusão. Se ele pudesse se afastar de seus últimos pensamentos antes de morrer... e ainda assim, sua alma voltava a aquele mesmo ponto.

Era a coisa mais esquisita que ele já havia experimentado.

Nico via o mundo como em um filme antigo, ela lhe passava apática e incolor com a conhecida sensação de perda e arrependimento. Era só o que ele podia sentir, reflexos de memórias pós-morte. Elas se grudavam a sua alma como registros passageiros de seu tempo mortal que sua mente confusa insistia em se apegar.

Mais estranho ainda era ver as imagens por sua visão humana e limitada e saber que aquele corpo já não era seu; ele não podia sentir a mão quente de Percy e nem a boca que tentava empurrar o ar para dentro de seu corpo. Ele não poderia dizer o que queria; não diria para Percy que ele o perdoava e que ele não levaria nada daquilo com ele. Ele também não se moveria; não abraçaria Percy ou o beijaria novamente.

Ah, então isso era a sombra do que ele costuma sentir.

Tristeza.

Esse era o sentimento fincado, tanto ou mais, do que o amor rejeitado que ele antes sentira. Bem, isso também não significava mais nada para ele, não no estado em que ele se encontrava. Não fazia sentido para esse novo manto de energia. Era uma sensação alienígena. Talvez essa fosse sua solução, ele precisa se despedir daquela vida e seguir em frente.

Sim, ele estava certo. Nico se despedia do garoto que havia dado tudo e nada havia recebido em troca. Ele levou a mão rosto e procurou por lágrimas, mas não havia nada. Nem isso havia restado.

Nico olhou por mais um momento para a imagem de Percy e se virou, andando para longe. Ele se virou e continuou a seguir seu caminho até que perdesse a noção de tempo ou lugar novamente.

<<<<>>>> 

Então era isso. Nico estava morto.

Não que sua vida, quer dizer... sua morte, tivesse mudado tanto assim. Se ele pensasse bem, era parecido com o que ele havia vivido. Nico teve uma tarefa e a tinha cumprido. Simples assim, parecia até fácil se ele não parasse para pensar no que aconteceria dali para frente.

Com a mente clara ele piscou os olhos e apertou os lábios em uma linha reta, vendo por uma nova perspectiva. Ser uma alma não parecia tão fácil assim e ainda que ele aceitasse seu destino, era um tanto estranho. Em um momento ele tentava destruir Gaia e no outro, ele estava ali, sem motivos, perambulando pelas ruas que antes pareciam tão vazias e cinzas feito seu novo corpo; um manto de energia que poderia se assemelhar com sua antiga forma se não fosse tão trêmulo e transparente.

Então, ele parou no meio da rua e percebeu, como se um soco fosse dado em seu estômago. Ele podia escutar e ver o que estava ao seu redor. Nada o prendia ou o forçava a seguir em frente, enquanto a vida explodia diante de seus olhos da forma mais inconveniente. Ela inundou sua audição com ruídos agudos e entorpeceu seus sentidos com a energia que parecia se grudar a sua aura a cada segundo que ele observava a vida a seu redor.

Chocado pela revelação, Nico se colocou a andar devagar e cuidadoso para não perder um só detalhe.

Havia uma avenida e bem ao centro dela, uma família composta por três pessoas, sorria de mãos dadas, enquanto atravessa por entre os carros. Era como se ele abrisse os olhos pela primeira vez e visse o mundo como ele realmente era; as cores vibravam com seus tons incandescentes e os cheiros que ele nunca havia notado, explodiam em seus sentidos. A sensação era de amplitude, sentia que se ele esticasse os braços poderia tocar cada um daqueles aromas e sons.

Nico fechou os olhos e deixou que o aroma da terra molhada e do vento que passava por ele trazer memórias enterradas de sua vida que ele tanto costumava amar naquela mistura de caos e beleza, se transformando de alguma forma em harmonia.

Entretanto, o que procurava não ali não, não era o seu lugar. Então, balançando a cabeça, ele tentou dissipar os últimos vestígios de seu entorpecimento e se manteve alerta, investigando o lugar com olhos desconfiados.

Notou certa familiaridade, ainda que não reconhecesse aquela parte da cidade. Ele não podia explicar, era uma sensação estranha no meio do estomago. Em algum ponto Nico havia estado ali. Os prédios continuavam altos e imponentes, enquanto carros ligeiramente diferentes passavam lentamente por ele e a avenida parecesse igual ao que ele se lembrava, algo havia mudado.

Se tornou claro para Nico, os anos haviam passado mais rápido que ele imaginava e se ele levasse em conta o que via, poderia ter se passado um século inteiro que ele não saberia dizer a diferença.

A cada segundo que ele olhava a sua volta, mais estranha a morte ficava.

Entretanto, foi ao sentir aquele odor conhecido que Nico se viu dentro de um Déjà Vu. Ele se virou em direção ao aroma e permaneceu paralisado, como bloqueado por uma barreira invisível e observou o que se passava a sua frente.

Sentia que havia vivido aquela cena milhares de vezes.

Como se ele voltasse no tempo, uma sensação fantasma passou por ele. Nico podia sentir uma mão grande e quente segurar em seus ombros, acompanhado daquele cheiro conhecido de tempestade. Era algo singular que somente Jason trazia com ele. A conhecida sensação de eletricidade passou por suas veias, rápida como o próprio vento que trazia um rastro de ozônio no ar, lhe dando a sensação de um dia de verão em seu fim, quente e abafado.

Ele não poderia explicar de outra forma. Era exatamente como às outras vezes. Se ele visse um relâmpago no céu, saberia que Jason Grace estaria por perto. E lá estava ele, mais alto e mais musculoso do que nunca. Seus cabelos loiros cumpridos e puxados para trás caiam ao lado de suas orelhas e ainda que o resto permanecesse igual, ele podia ver um certo toque de maturidade e firmeza em seus passos que antes não estavam ali.

Nico pensou em seguir Jason e no momento seguinte eles avançavam juntos pela avenida, entrando por uma ruela e saindo em uma vila tranquila e calma até que um prédio antigo e bem cuidado apareceu diante de seus olhos como em um passe de mágica.

“Edifício Atlântida". Nico leu. E se ele ainda tivesse qualquer senso de humor, estaria rindo. Edifício Atlântida... será que?... não podia ser... Percy Jackson poderia morar ali? Parecia algo que ele faria.

Sem pensar, Nico entrou pela a pela portaria e acompanhou Jason por um longo corredor longo, embarcando no elevador e observando os números no alto do painel de controle piscando até que enfim chegaram ao 10°andar.

Jason andou até a porta de numero 57 e bateu duas vezes, esperando que lhe recebessem com um buque de rosas vermelhas e um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

Nico levantou as sobrancelhas e as franziu. Ele tinha a impressão não iria gostar do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ele estava certo, Nico respirou fundo e agradeceu por ser uma alma, pois se ele pudesse teria corado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei exatamente por onde começar... 
> 
> Em primeiro lugar, eu jurei que iria postar de duas em duas semanas e dar sinal de vida mais frequentemente. O que eu falei, obviamente. Geralmente não falo da minha vida particular, mas nesse caso acho necessário. Devo estar em um tipo de depressão passiva-agressiva, talvez eu tenha tido depressão minha vida inteira e só agora percebi. Meu humor sempre afetou minha escrita e agora não seria diferente, somos aquilo que escrevemos, certo? Bem, é isso o que você pode ver. Não se preocupem, o historia ainda vai ter um longo caminho, mas vou tentar atualizar a historia mais rapidamente com capítulos menores. Na verdade esse capítulo saiu de controle, ele seria apenas para dizer como o Nico iria voltar para o mundo dos vivos e quando eu menos percebi, já tinha se passado mais de 8.000 palavras. Eu tenho mais um ou dois capítulos prontos, mas eles precisam de revisão. Vida sem beta reader é um caminho longo e torturante. 
> 
> Espero que vocês entendam e continuem me acompanhando. Perguntas e comentários sempre serão bem vindo.
> 
> Até a próxima. Obrigada.


	8. Deveria ter te deixado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico encontra Percy e não gosta do que vê.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá.   
> Sejam bem vindos a mais um capítulo em Deveria ter te amado. (Nossa! Eu nunca percebi como isso soa como um titulo de novela mexicana!srsrsrs) Bem, nesse capítulo há uma cena um pouco mais quente, eu diria. Não há nada explicito, mas eu gostaria de deixar claro. Você sabe, GarotoxGaroto, certo? Sem mais, para não dar spoiler, boa leitura.

_Nico levantou as sobrancelhas e as franziu. Ele tinha a impressão não iria gostar do que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele estava certo, Nico respirou fundo e agradeceu por ser uma alma, pois se ele pudesse teria corado._ Mal podia acreditar, Percy Jackson estava bem a sua frente numa versão adulta que fazia justiça aos genes de Poseidon. Ele se encostava ao batente da porta com um sorrisinho no rosto e usava uma boxer apertada. Seus cabelos escuros estavam mais curtos e seu rosto continuava bonito e bronzeado, porem mais magro do que ele se lembrava.

Cerrando os punhos, Nico ignorou a nudez do moreno e olhou para Percy mais de perto.

Percy sorria, mas não era real. Ele olhava para a parede ao lado do rosto de Jason e tinha os braços cruzados, mostrando impaciência. Percy não enganava ninguém, ele se abraçava encolhido junto a porta, tentando se proteger de algo que somente ele via. 

“Eu trouxe flores.” Jason disse a Percy, oferecendo o buque. “Ei, Percy?” Jason voltou a falar, chamando a atenção do amigo. “Você não vai me convidar para entrar?”

Acenando com a cabeça e relaxando os ombros, Percy andou para dentro da casa e deixou que Jason se aproximasse, lhe entregando o buque de flores.

Percy segurou as rosas delicadamente e as cheirou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, olhando para o chão com o rosto corado.

“Obrigado.” Percy deu um passo em direção a Jason e o abraçou pelo pescoço. “Você não precisava fazer isso. Porque você continua voltando? Eu não entendo.” Ele suspirou e relaxou completamente nos braços de Jason, quase deixando o buque de flores cair enquanto Jason deslizava os dedos por suas costas e nuca em movimentos lentos e circulares.

“Porque eu me importo.” Jason disse por fim se afastando de Percy para segurar em seu pescoço. Ele acariciou o maxilar de Percy, sorrindo ao ver o rosto do amigo corar ainda mais com seu toque. “Você parece melhor.” Ele trouxe as mãos lentamente para o ombro de Percy e o massageou, pressionando suavemente. “Você andou se cortando?”

“N-não... Eu não faço mais isso.” Percy olhou para o lado e depois para o chão, entortando os lábios. “Essa não é a solução.”

“Isso mesmo. Nunca é.” Jason se ajoelhou aos pés de Percy e perguntou: “Eu posso ver?”

Percy corou ainda mais e abaixou a boxer, deixando que ela caísse ao chão. Ele manteve os braços ao longo do corpo e observou Jason acariciar seu quadril e passar os dedos pelas cicatrizes, agora, quase transparentes. Ele mordeu os lábios e engoliu o gemido que tentava sair de sua boca. Percy não pode evitar ainda que soubesse, Jason nunca iria lhe dar mais que suaves afagos, não no estado em que ele se encontrava. Era para isso que Percy tinha um vibrador debaixo do travesseiro.

“Estou orgulhoso, Percy.” Jason beijou o quadril de Percy e o vestiu novamente com a boxer. “E sobre voltar para o acampamento? Faz três anos.”

“Eu... não sei. Não me sinto preparado.” Percy disse inquieto, esfregando as pernas  uma na outra. Com os olhos entreabertos e dilatados, ele observou Jason se levantar, o puxar pela mão para a cozinha e preparar dois sanduiches.

“Eu quero que você prometa pensar nisso. O acampamento é onde você pertence, não em um apartamento, sozinho e isolado.”

Jason colocou o sanduiche em sua frente e cruzou os braços. “Agora, coma.”

“Eu não estou sozinho. Minha mãe sempre vem me visitar. E quem disse que eu não comi?” Mesmo assim, Percy pegou o sanduiche e mordeu um pedaço, mastigando devagar.

“Suas mãos tremulas e seu passos lentos.”

“Eu não-”

“Percy.”

“Tudo bem. Eu não comi nada desde o almoço de ontem. Satisfeito?”

“Não. Eu não estou.”

Assim que Percy acabou de comer, Jason o forçou a beber um copo de suco e depois ele o levou para o quarto, deitando Percy debaixo das cobertas.

Jason fez questão de andar pelo quarto, olhar na cômoda, nas gavetas e armário e então, só assim, ele se deu por vencido, se deitando junto a Percy e acariciando os cabelos curtos do moreno até que ele fechasse os olhos.

“Eu não tenho nenhuma lamina por aqui.” Percy disse de olhos fechados, fazendo um barulho de contentamento no fundo de sua garganta, se aproximando de Jason e encostando a cabeça em seu peito. “Eu joguei fora na primeira vez que você descobriu. Você não confia em mim?”

“Eu confio, mas você já mentiu para mim antes.”

“Eu sinto muito. Eu vou me comportar.” Percy suspirou.

“Eu espero.”

<<<<>>>> 

Nico se recusava a ver mais um minuto daquilo. Era ridículo, ele já havia desistido de andar de um lado para o outro, como uma ferra encurralada e agora olhava para qualquer canto que não fosse os dois semideuses na cama. Ele não entendia, Percy e Jason sequer se beijaram ou trocaram mais do que amigáveis toques. Não que fosse por falta de incentivo de Percy, mas era Jason que iniciava os toques e era ele quem os interrompia.

Ele sabia como Percy poderia ser convincente.

Nico suspirou e deixou que sua curiosidade ganhasse. Ele olhou de canto de olho para eles e suspirou novamente. E ele pensando que havia deixado tudo isso para trás, ainda assim ali estava ele; ao lado da cama escutando Percy reclamar e observando Jason rolar os olhos e colocar o tênis, dando um beijo demorado no rosto de Percy.

“Eu tenho que ir.” Jason disse por fim. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Percy e os tirou de seu rosto, deslizando os dedos até o pescoço do semideus.

“Você não pode ficar mais um pouco?” Percy se espreguiçou e segurou Jason pelo o pescoço, o abraçando e o puxando para a cama.

“Eu não posso. Piper está me esperando. Faz dois dias que estou aqui.” Jason deu outro beijo no rosto de Percy e suspirou, removendo as mãos frágeis do semideus e as repousando sobre a cama. “Serio, agora eu tenho que ir. Não quer vir comigo?”

“Não dessa vez.” Percy murmurou, sem dar importância. Ele se virou de costas e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro fingindo estar zangado, enquanto fechava os olhos e sorria, contente. As visitas de Jason sempre o deixava assim, feliz e relaxado. _Percy nunca admitiria, quanto mais longas as visitas de Jason, mais alegre e tranquilo seus sonhos se tornavam. Poder dormir sem ver os mesmos pesadelos era um alivio._

Nico observou Jason colocar um prato de comida na cabeceira da cama e dar um ultimo beijo atrás do pescoço de Percy, fazendo o semideus suspirar e fechar os olhos, relaxando completamente. Então, Jason se levantou em pulo, sentindo um arrepio atrás da nuca e endireitou a coluna, olhando ao redor do quarto procurando por algo que ele não podia denominar. “Devo estar cansado, é só isso.” Jason resmungou e esfregou os braços, tentando se livrar dos calafrios que insistiam em subir por sua coluna.

_Ele já havia ficado tempo demais por ali_. Se sacudindo, Jason dissipou aquela sensação estranha com passos decididos em direção ao espelho e arrumou seu cabelo desgrenhado. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, desistiu da confusão emaranhada em sua cabeça e se virou, andando em direção a janela, a fechando em seguida. Ele então pegou sua mochila no canto do quarto e olhou uma ultima vez para Percy. _Precisava ir embora. Sabia que ficar ali era mais preferível, onde os problemas não podiam o alcançar. Percy ficaria bem, já ele, nem sabia se ainda tinha uma namorada_.

“Que os deuses te protejam.” Jason fechou a porta  e saiu do prédio silenciosamente.

...

Nico observou da janela e esperou alguns instantes antes de se mover e só assim, quando viu Jason dobrar a esquina é que ele deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões, ainda que ele não precisasse respirar. Ele se aproximou da cama de Percy e hesitou com medo de toca-lo e provocar a mesma reação que havia provocado em Jason.

 Nico se sentou, pairando sobre a cama e encarou o rosto tranquilo de Percy. Ele apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo e resistiu o impulso de esticar os braços.

Nico não gostava dessa relação intima entre os dois. Não era romântica e muito menos amizade. Era algo a mais, um meio termo que ele não entendia e não admitia. Aceitar que Annabeth havia ganhado a batalha era uma coisa, mas ver Jason tão perto de Percy era outra. Ele deveria ser o único a beijar Percy e fazê-lo tremer, o único a conhecer os lugares mais escondidos que faria Percy arquejar e gemer até que a única coisa que Percy lembrasse fosse ele.

Ah, se ele pudesse toca-lo, mesmo que por um momento... ele ainda se lembrava do encaixe perfeito, do contato intenso e movimentos fugazes em cada oportunidade tida. Ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mas tinha que tentar.

Ele, então, esticou a mão e tocou no rosto de Percy. Nada aconteceu.

Por um momento Nico sentiu seus dedos formigando, uma memória de calor nas pontas dos dedos. Ela queimava e ardia, como se ele pudesse sentir a pele de Percy, mas quando sua mão atravessou o corpo de rosto de Percy, Nico franziu o cenho e arfou. Uma maré de angustia invisível e escura o tomou, mas era tarde demais. Antes que ele pudesse se afastar, Percy se debateu como se eletrocutado.

“Não, por favor. Não! M-me ajude!” Percy gritou.

O que ele tinha feito?

Nico afastou sua mão e flutuou tão rápido para longe que mal percebeu quando um quadro caiu ao chão, se quebrando ao meio.

Nico olhou para lados e procurou por algo que pudesse ajudar. A distancia teve o feito contrario. Percy se debatia com mais força a cada segundo que passava. Nico não teve outra escolha, ele se aproximou novamente, mas não tocou em Percy. Ele precisava pensar, o que ele fez assim que tocou em Percy? Nico se lembrava de uma sensação boa, como o sol no rosto ou o vento morno em um dia de verão.

Isso! Era isso.

Ele se aproximou de Percy e respirou fundo, se controlando e então, se abaixou, sem toca-lo e sussurrou em seu ouvido. “Percy... está tudo bem... você esta a salvo... respire fundo.”

“Nico? Você está aqui?” Percy sussurrou de olhos fechados.

Ele com a voz baixa e coração que se acalmava devagar, esticou os braços e tocou no rosto de Nico. Nico arfou novamente. Seu corpo esquentou, sua pele se arrepiou e a sensação de pele na pele lhe veio novamente, como uma lembrança perdida. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou, se apegando a aquele sentimento.

“Estou aqui. Sempre estarei.” Nico abaixou o rosto e encostou seus lábios em um contato suave. Percy soluçou e devolveu o carinho, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Ele suspirou e olhou para o teto até que sono voltasse a ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então... Comentários? criticas? Opiniões? Algo que você acha que esteja faltando? Um beta reader interessado? Estou sempre aberta a discussões. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	9. Deveria ter ido embora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico continua apegado a aquele plano astral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, mais um capítulo. E dessa vez, quase no dia certo. Quase na minha meta de atualização. Sem muito mais a dizer, boa leitura.

Nico se manteve quieto e observou a cena, prestando atenção a cada detalhe de seu canto escondido junto à parede. Ele escutou a chave girar na porta de entrada e o som de saltos altos arranhando o chão em seu calmo caminhar, parando no meio do cômodo, seguido da melodiosa voz de Sally Jackson.

“Percy, querido?” Ela chamou da sala de estar e sem ouvir resposta, como tantas outras vezes, entrou no quarto do filho e abriu as janelas, deixando que a luz do sol penetrasse através das persianas. Sally se curvou e deu um beijo na testa do filho, enquanto Percy resmungava “mais cinco minutos, mãe.”

Sally endireitou a coluna e disse com a voz firme. “A comida fica pronta em dez minutos.”

Assim, ela saiu do quarto filho e se dirigiu a cozinha, se permitindo apenas uma respiração profunda e uma fungada suave. Sally abriu o armário e tirou de lá um estojo, pegando um lenço umedecido e limpando o rosto, escondendo o nariz vermelho e os olhos inchados atrás da maquiagem metodicamente retocada enquanto seguia se ocupando com o almoço.

Nico voltou sua atenção para Percy, que continuava deitado na cama, alheio ao que se a seu redor. Se esses momentos não fossem tão frequentes, Nico sentiria pena daquela cena que acontecia a cada vez que Jason partia; Percy voltava a seu canto quieto e confortável debaixo das cobertas, separado do resto da humanidade em seu próprio mundo particular, seguro e sem monstros.

Ele soltou um som estranho, uma risada presa na garganta e bufou. Ele também gostaria de ter seu próprio mundinho bonito e seguro. Bem, talvez ele tivesse. Bastava Jason aparecer para que Nico saísse flutuando pela cidade em direção ao Jardim Botânico ou ao cemitério, onde sua cripta de mármore negro permanecia até hoje. Ele daria um impulso e deixaria que a brisa brincalhona e confusa o levasse a deriva. Nico não se preocupava, pois ele sabia que alcançaria seu destino, ele oscilaria e voaria junto aos ventos até que ele chegasse ao lugar desejado. Qualquer coisa era melhor que continuar vendo Jason tocar em Percy como se o filho de Poseidon o pertencesse. Não importava quantas vezes Jason tocasse no moreno, em cada uma delas aumentava sua vontade de machucar o semideus loiro.  Na maioria das vezes, Nico conseguia manter o nível de ira ao mínimo possível. Não que desse certo, se fosse pela reação de Jason.

Ao menos, algo de bom resultava dessas visitas. Nico tinha bastante tempo para pensar. Se ele prestasse atenção, era estranho. Inquietante, na verdade. Sua capacidade de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele que o prendia naquele plano astral era incomum.

Sem chamar a atenção para ele, Nico se manteve retraído. Não tentou gritar, sacudir objetos ou possuir pessoas como naqueles filmes de terror. O que vinha a sua mente era algo singular. Contente, sua vontade era a de passear pela cidade e de olhar para Percy, se mantendo calmo e mandando ondas de serenidade, principalmente quando Percy tinha pesadelos. Quando isso acontecia Nico costumava se aproximar de Percy, colocar as mãos ao redor do rosto do moreno e sussurrar, “Está tudo bem. Não há perigo.”

O efeito era imediato. Percy seguiria na direção de sua mão e esfregaria o rosto no travesseiro como um gatinho manhoso. Nico sorriria, divertido e voltaria a se afastar devagar, sem perturbar o sono tranquilo de Percy.  

Mas sentia que seu tempo se esgotava.

Ele flutuou acima de Percy e observou cada movimento do corpo deitado na cama. Ele viu o torso de Percy subir e descer com sua respiração estável e admirou o rosto corado cada vez mais saudável com sua expressão feliz e sonhadora.

Ele sentiria falta de Percy, mas ele teria que continuar sua jornada em algum momento. Não porque seria doloroso quando Percy não precisasse mais dele ou porque sua condição de alma pudesse mudar, mas espíritos que vagavam pelo plano terrestre tendiam a se tornaram violentos. Ele não gostaria que Percy estivesse por perto quando ele finalmente se transformasse. A explicação era lógica, enquanto Nico tivesse um foco, conseguiria se manter no controle, mas se esse foco algum dia se perdesse, por exemplo, como quando Jason estava por perto, digamos que não seria agradável.

Nico devia estar a meio caminho se a reação de Jason fosse levada em conta. Sua única opção era fazer Percy se recuperar o mais rápido e ainda que ele não quisesse admitir, Jason tinha razão, Percy deveria sair de casa e voltar para o acampamento.

<<<<>>>> 

Nico não se sentia honrado com o que estava prestes a fazer, mas era o único jeito.

“Você está na escola... a aula da professora de historia é interessante.” Nico sussurrou ao ouvido de Percy. Ele se sentia um idiota, influenciando Percy em seu estado mais vulnerável, mas não podia evitar, estava ficando desesperado e, se funcionasse, todos sairiam ganhando.

“Interessante. Historia. Incas... Maias...” Percy disse suavemente em seu sono com um sorriso bobo no rosto. “Annabeth... ela adora os antigos povos. Sinto saudade dela.” Percy confessou. Suas pálpebras vibraram, tremendo lentamente enquanto Percy processava as novas informações.

Nico trincou os dentes e ignorou o nome pronunciado, voltando a se concentrar.

“Você gostaria disso? De estudar e... ver Annabeth?” Nico sugeriu com leve trepidar na voz.

“Eu... sim. Seria legal. Mas...” Ele se virou na cama inconfortável e agarrou os lençóis como se sua vida dependesse disso, comprimindo os olhos ainda mais. “Eu tenho medo. Eles estão esperando que eu apareça e então...”

“Você está seguro.” Nico disse gentilmente. Ele passou as mãos no rosto de Percy e tentou transmitir energia positiva com seu toque. “Você é forte, tem sua espada. Você vai estar protegido.”

“Forte... protegido.” E então, Percy abriu um sorriso. “Eu vou... escola.”

Nico sorriu triste e se afastou novamente para seu canto escuro. Seu trabalho estava quase completo.

<<<<>>>> 

“Percy! Percy!” Tyson gritou no fim do corredor tumultuado. Ele abanava as mãos acima da cabeça e sorria de forma inocente. Grover que vinha a seu lado balançou a cabeça e se apoiou em Tyson, discretamente abaixando os braços desengonçados do amigo. A seu lado vinham Lizzy e Dante de braços dados, olhando a cena com sorrisos debochados.

Percy sacudiu os ombros, tentando relaxar e colocou um sorriso no rosto antes de fechar seu armário e se virar para seus amigos. Ele caminhou calmamente até eles e ignorou o grupo de garotas o olhando.

“E ai, gente?” Percy saldou, parando em frente a eles e oferecendo um aceno tímido.

“O que você estava fazendo sozinho? Quando eu cheguei na sua casa sua mãe disse que você já tinha saído.” Grover falou.

“Eu estava estudando para a aula de biologia avançada e historia clássica.” Percy deu de ombros, andando em direção a classe antes que o sinal tocasse.

“Como se você precisasse estudar isso.” Dante disse tirando a bagunça de cabelos encaracolados e negros do rosto. “Você poderia dar aula no lugar dos professores desse colégio.”

“Não precisa exagerar.” Percy revirou os olhos e olhou para trás sorrindo a seus amigos antes de se sentar ao lado de seu companheiro de laboratório, James.

“Sabe, você é muito bonito pra ser tão nerd. Se não fosse por isso eu juraria que você é gay.” Lizzy, a garota loira de olhos verdes escuros pendurada ao braço de Dante falou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, o analisando. “Não... provavelmente, não... eu nunca te vi olhar para nada que não fosse esses livros. É um desperdício.” Lizzy balançou a cabeça e arrastou Dante para o outro lado da sala.

Percy riu para si mesmo e olhou para fora da janela. Lizzy o lembrava de Thalia, falando a primeira coisa que lhe viesse a cabeça da forma mais direta que ela encontrasse.

“Percy, você pode me emprestar a lição de casa?” James o cutucou, chamando sua atenção.

Percy piscou e sorriu para James, só de olhar para ele seu rosto se iluminava. James tinha a pele branca, quase pálida, um nariz pequeno e reto e cabelos negros caindo nos olhos escuros. Mas o que mais o intrigava era aquele olhar desconfiado e arrisco como se ele tivesse pronto para enfrentar seus maiores medos se fosse necessário. Percy não podia deixar de comparar Nico e James. Eles não eram a mesma pessoa, mas a lembrança trazia momentos que Percy fazia questão de se apegar.

“Claro.” Percy tirou o caderno da mochila e entregou a James sem tirar os olhos do garoto. “’Toma, ‘ta aqui, Jammy.”

“Não me chame assim.” James pegou o caderno e desviou o olhar com as bochechas coradas. “.. e para de me olhar desse jeito. Parece que você vai me beijar.”

“E se eu quisesse?” Percy disse e então se sentou reto na cadeira, sentindo um arrepio no meio de sua coluna como se alguém a segurasse em suas costas. Ele sentiu sua pele formigar e sua rosto esquentar.

“Eu...” James disse e virou para ele. “Você está bem?”

“É, eu... ‘to bem. Por um momento pensei que... deixa pra lá.”

...

E Nico pensando que Percy de ajuda. Ele virou as costas e no momento seguinte ao como aquilo acontecia. Percy não precisava mais dele. Então, com um ultimo afago, Nico se virou e andou para longe da Escola Preparatória J. Kennedy. Ele andou até o cemitério e se sentou em frente a sua lapide, deixando que o tempo passasse. Quem sabe assim ele descobriria o que fazer a seguir.

...

Nico abriu os olhos e escutou uma voz conhecida. Era manha, mas não era o que ele havia se acostumado nos últimos tempos. O chão estava coberto de folhas mortas e o vento soprava raivoso, levando para longe as pétalas de flores que antes repousavam coloridas sobre sua lapide, mas que agora fugiam mortas e sem vida.

E lá estava novamente, a voz que ele tanto gostava, suave e fraca, como se seu timbre de guerreiro tivesse se perdido no meio da batalha.

Nico então abriu os olhos e viu Percy ajoelhado em frente a sua lapide, sentado de frente a ele. O semideus olhava a foto que seu pai havia escolhido, que se remetia há um tempo onde o pior que podia acontecer era ele perder uma de sua cartas de mitomagia. Ele quase sorriu, o fato de Percy estar ali, por vontade própria e com a aparência que ele costumava ter anos trás, era o suficiente para ele.

Percy tirou da mochila uma garrafa de vinho tinto doce e um Panna cotta, um tipo de pudim italiano que Nico vivia comendo em Nova Roma em seu tempo juntos. Percy jogou fora as flores murchas e as substituiu pelos novos presentes.

"Você não precisa de flores, elas são para os mortos." Percy lhe disse. Ele sorriu da própria piada e pigarreou. "Não, agora é serio... sei que não devia estar aqui." Ele disse abaixando a cabeça por um minuto com o rosto corado e a franja nos olhos. "Bem, eu--eu espero que você esteja bem. Achei que você merecia mais do que flores velhas... Eu sinto tanto sua falta."

_“Eu também sinto sua falta.”_ Nico disse mesmo sabendo que Percy não o escutaria. Ele sempre sentiria falta de Percy.

"Eu devia ter morrido no seu lugar." Percy disse ao socar o solo.

_“Não diga isso.”_  Nico sussurrou de volta, se sentindo estranho, quase sólido novamente, deixando que o vento levasse suas palavras.

_“Percy, tudo vai ficar bem.”_  Nico falou, flutuando em direção a Percy, tentando o acalma-lo. Nico não sabia como isso era possível, ele não podia ver sua imagem, apenas tinha consciência de ir em direção a Percy e querer consola-lo.

Ele deslizou os dedos transluzentes pelo rosto do semideus e transmitiu tudo o que ele nunca poderia dizer com palavras.

"Nico..." Percy disse de olhos fechados. Ele apertou os punhos contra suas pernas e se manteve parado. "O que eu posso fazer?"

_“Não há nada que você possa fazer. Você precisa me deixar ir, Percy. Não morra por mim, viva por quem ainda está vivo.”_

"Por favor, Nico. Eu faria qualquer coisa." Percy sussurrou desesperado. Provavelmente se sentindo culpado.

_“Eu sei, Percy. Mas tudo na vida há um preço. Você tem que me prometer. Quero que você viva e seja feliz. Confie em mim. Vai ficar tudo bem._ ” Nico disse por fim em despedida, colocando seus lábios junto ao rosto de Percy, sentindo quando finalmente Percy havia se decidido. Ele não podia explicar o peso que tirava das costas.

Enfim liberto, Nico fechou os olhos e deixou que sua alma vagasse mais uma vez.

Agora ele poderia continuar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler. 
> 
> Até a próxima.


	10. Deveria ter lembrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O julgamento e a sentença de Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Como foram de feriado?
> 
> Bem, essa é o ultimo capítulo no mundo inferior.   
> Espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Nico sentia que um padrão se formava.

Logo após deixar Percy, Nico havia percorrido as ruas da cidade mais uma vez. Ele havia fechado os olhos e deixado que sua alma encontrasse o caminho, mantendo a mente em branco e só abrindo os olhos quando sentiu um cheiro estranho. Inspirando cuidadosamente, ele abriu um olho de cada vez e se arrependeu em seguida. O cheiro de lixo decomposto veio a ele como um soco na cara.

Ele franziu o cenho e parou no meio caminho, paralisado em frente a um beco sujo e mal iluminado. Aparentemente, Nico havia encontrado o lugar que procurava.

O que ele viu não o agradou.

Irritado, ele bufou e seguiu o fio de luz que o guiava, parando em frente a um prédio de aspecto velho; a tinta nas paredes descascava e a porta estava prestes a sair de seu vinco. E se não fosse pelo símbolo de Hades1, um capacete de ouro com chifres alongados pichado na parede junto a uma rachadura em V que se abria e subia pela parede, Nico nunca teria adivinhado.

Ele havia encontrado uma das entradas para o mundo inferior.

Ele se aproximou da parede e encostou sua mão translucida no desenho. O símbolo de Hades brilhou, mas a terra não se abriu como ele havia esperado. Entretanto, agora ele sabia o que fazer. Ele atravessou a parede e parou em frente a uma mesa branca de recepção.

A morte ficava mais estranha a cada segundo.

Ele parou no centro sala e observou o coveiro que continuava como ele se lembrava. Caronte vestia um terno preto sob medida e seu rosto continuava magro e esquelético, como se alguém tivesse roubado sua vitalidade e no lugar tivesse restado algo parecido com um esqueleto coberto por pele humana.

O coveiro se levantou de sua mesa e tirou o fone do ouvido assim que o viu, o saldando imediatamente.

"Senhor Di Ângelo."

Nico piscou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo um peso que há momentos não estava lá. Ele rolou o objeto arredondado entre os dedos e tirou a mão do bolso, observando o dracma de ouro brilhar transparente e lúcido, igual a sua pele.

Estranho.

"Hum... acho que preciso de uma passagem." Nico estendeu as mãos e entregou a moeda ao coveiro.

"Obrigado, Senhor. Seu barco está prestes a sair."

O coveiro aceitou o dracma que se esvaneceu assim que o dinheiro tocou em sua mão.

Acompanhado por Caronte, Nico passou por uma porta alta de madeira e deixou para trás uma fila de almas que esperariam eternamente até que sua vez chegasse. Ele seguiu o coveiro por um longo corredor estreito e parou em frente a um píer com uma balsa estacionada sem nada a prendendo.

Sem piscar, ele sentiu sua mente se nublando com a conhecida sensação de entorpecimento. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, então ele seguiu Caronte com olhos sem vida e observou as águas negras cheia de rostos e pertences perdidos.

“A balsa está pronta para partir.” Caronte disse.

O coveiro deixou o terno se desmanchar em seu tradicional manto preto esvoaçante enquanto entrava na balsa, acompanhado de Nico, os levando para longe e atravessando o rio Aqueronte; o rio das dores onde todos os mortos que por lá passavam deixavam seus sofrimentos e pesadelos para começarem uma nova vida, seja como espíritos ou reencarnações.

Era exatamente o que Nico sentia. Ele olhava para as águas negras e turbulentas, observando cada uma de suas lembranças serem levadas sem dificuldade até que somente o entorpecimento contente restasse a ele.

Eles navegaram e navegaram até que o barco parou com um solavanco na areia fina e marrom avermelhada.

“Aqui é sua parada. Os juízes o aguardam.”

 

<<<<>>>> 

 

Quando Nico saiu da balsa sua mente estava vazia. Seu corpo deslizou pela terra negra, relaxado, como se todos os seus problemas sumissem e só restasse a paz e farelos de memórias felizes; imagens que sua mente mortal insistia em lhe mostrar de um certo semideus de cabelos morenos, queimado de sol e olhos verdes.

Ele andou para frente e passou pela entrada do Érebo2, avistando o cão de guarda de três cabeças. Cérbero costumava ser dócil com as almas que chegavam, mas demonstrava sua face violenta caso elas tentassem fugir. Por isso, ele andou devagar e colocou a mão em um das grandes cabeças do cachorro, continuando sua caminhada e parando do meio da larga clareira de céu eternamente escuro e de solo coberto por pétalas negras entre os Campos Elíseos e os Campos de Asfódelos.

Em seu estado de letargia, Nico encarou os juízes e se perguntou por que Hades não era o presidente do tribunal, ao invés de deixar que mortos julgassem em seu lugar. O pai em um momento de bom humor havia lhe dito que ‘devido à forte personalidade e senso de justiça, aquelas almas seriam melhores juízes’.

Claro, como se alguém pudesse ser mais justo do que o rei dos mortos.

Ele não percebeu, mas por onde passava as almas amontoadas se afastavam, abrindo caminho para ele, seguindo atrás de Nico até que ele parasse em frente aos juízes que decidiriam o destino de sua alma.

O primeiro era Minos, o juiz que tinha o voto decisivo. A seu lado estava Éaco que julgava as almas europeias, Radamanto vinha a seguir, julgando as almas asiáticas e na ponta central estava Hades, o rei dos mortos. Ele era conhecido por não interferir no julgamento, a não ser em raras ocasiões, sendo apenas uma testemunha.

"Ah! Nico de Ângelo, filho de Hades... É um prazer revê-lo. O que o traz aqui?" Minos lhe disse animado.

"A morte." Nico disse sem entonação, mas se ele pudesse o tom atrevido estaria lá.

"Ah, sim. A morte. Mas ela não parece lhe cair bem. Ainda há muita vida e determinação em você." Minos anunciou orgulhoso para todos os presentes. "Esse julgamento não seria necessário, pois eu enquanto morto, há tempos tendo meu julgamento em justiça te sentencio aos Campos Elíseos ou... a reencarnar. Pense bem em sua resposta, semideus."

"Reencarnar...?" Nico disse por fim, perdido, balançando a cabeça em seguida, tentando focar sua atenção. A morte já tentava prendê-lo, como a qualquer outra alma. "Não, obrigado... senhor."

"Como juiz supremo, acato sua vontade, mas saiba, o que está feito não pode ser desfeito sem consequências." Minos bateu o martelo e sentenciou "Julgamento de Nicollo Di Ângelo - Campos Elíseos.” 

<<<<>>>> 

Nico segurava uma flor de cor verde e lilás e de fragrância desconhecida com dedos leves e finos, tremulos. Ele a girou na palma da mão, mas logo perdeu o interesse, a jogando para o lado e observando as pétalas caírem ao chão junto a tantas outras enquanto vagava pelos Campos Elíseos, caminhando por suas montanhas verdejantes, bosques iluminados e terras férteis.

Ele pensava não ser capaz de sentir mais nada, mas tudo parecia tão... feliz e quieto. Pensava que a morte seria como uma droga o dopando e roubando qualquer sensação que pudesse lhe restar, mas ali estava ele, cercado por almas feliz e plantações extensas que pareciam sumir no horizonte e se perder de vista.

Aquele não era o lugar que Nico buscava. Ele, então, decidiu explorar outros cantos do submundo, sendo os Campos de Asfódelos o próximo ponto.

Ele andou até a entrada de sua prisão feliz e esticou os dedos, testando a barreira mágica e os pousando sobre a camada de consistência liquida. Sua mão passou pela barreira e seu corpo o seguiu, surpreso com o impulso. Nico não questionou e continuou seu caminho, atravessando a ponte para os Campos de Asfódelos.

Os campos de punição não era tão diferente do paraíso, almas andavam pelos cantos sem uma direção certa e olhavam para o horizonte com aquele olhar perdido que ele tanto conhecia. A única coisa diferente era o olhar triste e distante naquelas faces. Nico então seguiu seu caminho e continuou a andar pelos cantos do Érebo, observando o céu do submundo brilhar como pedras preciosas no fundo de uma caverna notando o quão bonito aquele mundo era. Nunca entendeu o desprezo pelo reino de Hades, aquele lugar era como qualquer outro; algumas partes eram bonitas e outras nem tanto, o que não deixava de ter o seu próprio encanto. O único inconveniente era o Tártaro. Mesmo morto, aquele era o lugar que ele não se atreveria a voltar. Não se ele pudesse evitar.

Nico deu meia volta e se afastou da entrada para o fundo do abismo, deixando que seu corpo o levasse para longe dali e parasse em frente ao palácio de Hades.

 “Seja bem vindo ao palácio, Sr. Di Ângelo.” O guarda que guardava os enormes portões de carvalho negro disse, o saldando com uma reverencia exagerada.  

Então ali estava ele, chegava enfim à casa do pai. Aquele deveria ser o lugar certo se fosse pela reação de seu corpo que o levava para frente e o fazia percorrer os corredores tantas outras vezes visitados, o dirigindo diretamente para a sala do trono.

Ele se perguntava o que ele, Nico, morto e sentenciado, estaria fazendo ali. Ele não poderia se lembrar mesmo que quisesse, mas sentia que quando o momento chegasse, ele saberia o que fazer.

Nico inspirou e fechou os olhos, apenas os abrindo quando escutou a voz profunda e suave de Hades o chamar, divertido com um ar de deboche.

"Há alguma coisa que você queira me dizer, Nico?" Hades perguntou sentado em seu trono de mármore negro, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, tentando manter as feições serias. Até Nico em sua morte via que o deus fazia força para não gargalhar. Ele sentia como se tivesse perdido alguma aposta, mas ignorou. Ele precisava fazer isso. O que isso era, ele ainda não sabia.

"Eu quero dizer alguma coisa...? Huhm... e-eu..." Ele olhou para a parede e franziu a testa, quase podia se lembrar... só mais um pouco... quase...  respirou fundo e falou. "Eu quero... alguma coisa. Talvez...?"

"Você quer, é?" Hades indagou, indicando com a mão para ele se aproximar. "Sente-se ao meu lado, filho."

Era uma ordem e, Nico como uma alma, obedeceu sem hesitar. Ele não tinha qualquer impulso em contradizer o pai, aquele que tinha influencia e poder sobre ele. Nico era apenas mais uma alma em seu reino.

"Oh, não pense assim. Você é importante para mim. É meu filho."

"Eu sou?" Nico perguntou. Ele olhou para Hades com os olhos bem abertos e se inclinou para perto do pai, com vontade de encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele se sentia confortado e em paz pela primeira vez, até feliz se ele ousasse dizer.

"Sim, você é. Eu sei o que você quer e o que precisa." Hades disse, acariciando os cabelos cumpridos do filho. Ele tinha orgulho do que Nico havia se tornado. Apenas gostaria que Nico não precisasse continuar a sofrer. "Reencarnar é o que você quer, mas não da maneira que outros poderiam pensar. Você quer uma segunda chance, certo? Mas... pense bem, você não iria preferir ficar aqui comigo e ser meu braço direito? Você teria um trono, imortalidade e poderes infinitos."

"E-eu quero?..." Nico pensou alto por um momento. Era difícil se concentrar com Hades tão perto. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era agradar e ficar perto de seu mestre.

Hades, suspirando, levantou uma mão e tocou na face do filho.

No momento seguinte, Nico pulou do altar para longe de Hades. Ele não podia acreditar que estava sentado no colo do pai feito uma criancinha obediente. Desviando o olhar, Nico se ajoelhou aos pés de Hades e disse: "Sim, é isso que eu quero, Pai. Aceito qualquer punição e consequência."

"Você não prefere raciocinar um pouco antes que a nevoa da morte volte a nublar sua mente?"

"Não, eu já me decidi."

"Pois bem, minha proposta continua válida. Ela estará eternamente. Eu posso esperar." Dissipando sua magia sobre Nico com um erguer de mãos, Hades voltou a discursar enquanto a mente de Nico voltava a seu estado anterior. "Agora, quero que você relaxe. É importante para que sua transição e nascimento aconteçam sem acidentes. Quem não vai ficar feliz é Perséfone. Talvez, só talvez, ela concorde em te conceber. Assim, eu não a trairia certo de que..."

A mente de Nico não parecia mais estar presente. Ele ouvia o pai contentemente, mas nada fazia sentido. Ele estava em algum lugar agradável de sua mente e poderia continuar ouvindo o pai pela a eternidade que ele estaria satisfeito.

"... ela. Com a influência certa, tenho certeza, ela vai aceitar. Provavelmente. Você não permanecerá mortal por muito tempo, mas para o tempo dos humanos, será o suficiente. Você está pronto?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Que sua vontade seja feita. Agora, siga seu caminho e não se preocupe. Você vai saber para onde ir quando for a hora certa."

Hades se levantou de seu trono e andou em direção a Nico. Ele abraçou Nico bem apertado e voltou a colocar a mão nos cabelos do filho, a diferença é que dessa vez elas brilharam ao fazer contato de pele na pele. "Um pouco mais de benção não seria ruim, certo? Espero que dessa vez você viva um pouco mais do que o esperado."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 imagem do símbolo de Hades - https://fenixdefogo.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/hades-helm1.jpg
> 
> 2 nome do reino de hades, não confunda com o nome do deus.
> 
> >>>
> 
> Então? Eu agradecia se vocês pudessem comentar.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	11. Deveria ter entendido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tem uma surpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, bem-vindos a mais um capítulo.  
> Finalmente estamos nos encaminhando para a parte legal.
> 
> Espero que gostem.  
> Boa Leitura.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Em itálico - memorias

_"Percy, nós não podemos. Alguém pode nos ver." Nico sussurrou com medo de ser ouvido. Eles estavam em Nova Roma, no templo de Plutão. Percy esperava que o deus não se importasse com a profanação de seu altar. Não seria a primeira vez._

_"Porque não? Ninguém vem aqui. Seu pai não é dos mais populares." Percy agiu rápido e não deu tempo para Nico pensar, sabia que o semideus queria aquilo tanto quanto ele._

_Percy deslizou sobre o cobertor entre as pernas abertas de Nico e acariciou suas costas, descendo para as nádegas, maciças e redondas, massageando a entrada apertada e úmida, já lubrificada. Ele escorregou um dedo para dentro de Nico, o movendo devagar até alcançar a ultima articulação de seus dedos e voltando a retira-lo, em um vai e vem lento enquanto observava Nico apertar os olhos e tremer em seus braços. "Eu estava com saudade, Nics."_

_"Percy." Nico suspirou de costas contra a parede, respirando forte._

_Era uma das coisas mais bonitas que Percy já havia visto. Nico era leal, bondoso e... submisso. Era forte e ao mesmo tempo sensível com um tipo de vulnerabilidade e inocência que Percy não havia encontrado em ninguém mais. Ele podia sentir a conexão entre os dois, tão rara naquele mundo de guerras, ainda que soubesse ter uma vida em outro lugar. Ele se lembrava do nome Annabeth, alguém que deveria ser importante, mas que a cada segundo ao lado de Nico se tornava vazio e insignificante._

_"Shhh. Relaxe." Percy voltou a dizer e inseriu mais um dedo, os curvando levemente e acertando o ponto certo._

_"Percy, Percy!" Nico choramingou e se contraiu enquanto arqueava as costas e se segurava nos ombros de Percy, tentando se controlar._

_"Está tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você." Percy colocou o terceiro dedo e os girou, cuidadoso, observando Nico cravar as pernas ao seu redor._

_Estava na hora._

_Ele tirou a camiseta do acampamento Júpiter e abriu o zíper de suas calças, tirando seu membro para fora. Ele não precisou de muito incentivo, apenas um pouco de lubrificante seria o suficiente._

_Percy encostou a cabeça de seu membro nos lábios de Nico e disse. "Abra a boca."_

_Nico abriu os lábios, os deixando frouxos e olhou para ele, submisso, esperando a próxima ordem. Percy mordeu os próprios lábios e deslizou para dentro da boca de Nico, observando Nico o engolir, a garganta trabalhando para abrir espaço para ele e a respiração pesada. "Chupa."_

_Nico fez. Ele voltou a fechar os olhos e bobeou a cabeça, a inclinado para trás e deslizando os lábios até chegar ao fim e voltando, aplicando pressão por toda a extensão. Percy não pode mais se segurar. Ele puxou o pescoço de Nico para trás e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios, o colocando em seu colo. Nico deixou a cabeça pender para trás e segurou nos ombros de Percy, permitindo que a gravidade o levasse para baixo e o abrisse para Percy._

_"Ah, Nico. Você sempre se abre tão fácil e ainda é tão apertado. É como se fosse a primeira vez." Percy agarrou a cintura de Nico e o empalou, imóvel, o ajudando a descer o resto, sentindo Nico o apertar e pulsar dentro do interior quente e molhado. "Me diga, você se preparou com seus dedos antes de vir até aqui? Com essa toalha, cesta de piquenique e corpo liso, sem nenhum pelo? Tudo isso é pra mim? Só pra mim?"_

_Nico choramingou e ondulou o corpo. Ele segurou forte nos ombros de Percy e o arranhou, tentando se mover, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma reprimenda. Percy segurou em seu pescoço e fez Nico olhar para ele. "O que mudou dessa vez? O que essa noite tem de especial que as outras não tiveram? Me diga, Nico."_

_Percy viu Nico engolindo em seco e abrindo os olhos para encara-lo. Suas mãos tremiam e a boca se transformava numa linha dura com o maxilar tenso. "Eu preciso te di--..." Nico disse com a voz rouca e baixa. "Eu preciso de você."_

_Então, Percy observou Nico abraçar seu pescoço e encaixar a cabeça no vão de seu ombro, soluçando. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo seu abdômen se contrair e deixou o ar sair devagar. E se seus instintos estivessem certos, ele não precisaria saber o que acontecia. Percy podia sentir em seus ossos._

_Percy voltou a segurar na cintura de Nico e deu tudo o que lhe foi pedido. Deitou Nico no cobertor e se afundou nele, se perdendo no prazer e na dor de ter a pessoa que ele amava pela ultima vez. Ele não mentiria para si próprio. Percy deixou que Nico chorasse e desviasse o olhar para a parede enquanto ele gozava e gozava até que nenhuma gota de sêmen restasse._

_Na manha seguinte tudo já parecia diferente. Acordaram abraçados pela primeira vez, colados um ao outro com cobertores os protegendo do mundo e as palavras que antes, por medo ficaram travadas, saíram sem qualquer hesitação._

_"Eu te amo." Nico disse, agarrado a sua cintura, deitado em seu peito, correndo as mãos por suas costas._

_"Eu te amo." Percy seguiu, acariciando os cabelos escuros e bagunçados de Nico. "Eu vou te amar para sempre."_

_O navio que trazia os semideuses gregos chegava e junto com eles, as velhas memórias que pareceriam pertencer a outra pessoa. Elas regressavam unidos ao dever de agir de acordo com o que era esperado dele._

<<<<>>>> 

Percy segurava sua espada e se preparava para mais um dia de treino. Ele girava a espada entre os dedos e se perguntava por que ainda continuava ali. Não havia batalhas, profecias ou qualquer coisa que o prendesse. Grover continuava em sua missão de salvar o maior numero possível de semideus, Annabeth estava em Nova Roma e Jason tentava manter o que havia sobrado de sua relação com Piper ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter Leo satisfeito. Era até engraçado, mas lá estava ele com Contracorrente a se encaixar perfeitamente em seus dedos e a armadura de que antes pesava toneladas, agora lhe dava equilíbrio e estabilidade. Talvez fosse o que ele precisava, algo que o trouxesse ao presente e que não o fizesse se lembrar do doce e inocente garoto que levou o peso do mundo nas costas e que apenas havia pedido um pouco de atenção e compreensão em troca. Ele poderia viver com a nostalgia. Era o que havia restado.

Com um sorriso reprimido, Percy observou a pequena Rafaela. Aos nove anos de idade ela segurava uma espada de bronze comum, mais longa que seu braço e se equilibrava, com sua armadura improvisada em cima suas pernas finas, porem firmes. E se ele não soubesse, diria que ela era um di Ângelo; pele oliva escura e olhos negros como a noite. Ela fazia uma carreta decidida que forçava suas sobrancelhas finas a se franzirem em concentração, naquela expressão que Percy havia visto tantas vezes no rosto de Nico. Ela até poderia ser a reencarnação de Bianca se ele se forçasse a acreditar, porque tirando a semelhança física, a garota era doce e simpática a quem lhe desse o mínimo de atenção.

Ele estava convencido, não era ele quem procurava e não era o que ele esperava sentir se fosse a pessoa certa; seu estomago não se revirou, não teve qualquer impulso de toca-la ou sentiu qualquer atração física, a única emoção a se manifestar era afeto. Percy desejava protegê-la e jurava perante aos deuses que dessa vez ele não a deixaria morrer.

"Guerreiros, em guarda!" Percy disse saindo de seu transe.

Eles estavam na arena de luta com um pequeno grupo de semideuses, pois a cada amanhecer Percy se oferecia ensinar a arte da esgrima para quem quisessem aprender. Mas aquela não era uma sessão qualquer, ele tentava ensinar aos campistas novatos alguma habilidade com a espada.

Erguendo sua espada, Percy deu o sinal do começo da batalha para os semideuses. Rafaela, então, levantou a espada e atacou certeira. Percy não se surpreendeu, apenas ao olha-la, via o quanto Rafaela havia evoluído desde a primeira aula. Era algo lento e gradual, mas estava lá. Podia ver a postura correta e movimentos leves cortando o ar.

Ele estava orgulhoso.

Rafaela abaixou a espada e entornou a cabeça, tentando ver algo atrás dele. Uma sensação estanha passou por sua nuca, como se alguém o observasse de longe. E pela cara da aluna, ele estava certo.

"Rafa...?"

"Eeh... tem  alguém atrás de você." Ela indicou com a espada.

Se virando devagar, Percy deixou a espada cair ao chão no momento que percebeu o que acontecia.

Annabeth veio correndo em sua direção e se jogou em seus braços, parecendo sair de um conto de fadas. Seus cabelos continuavam loiros, longos e cumpridos em uma longa trança adornada com flores que caiam sobre suas costas. Ela usava um vestido romano e sorria com as bochechas rosadas. Ele estava linda.  

Era uma pena que seu coração não concordava.   

Ele se esqueceu por um momento de onde estava e a recebeu de braços abertos.  

"Você está linda."

"Obrigada, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você." Debochou ela, sorrindo. “Você precisa de um banho.” 

 E com uma pontada de afeto, Percy entendeu o porquê dela ter ido embora. Annabeth era tudo o que ele havia sonhado. Bonita, gentil e inteligente. Eles poderiam ter tido uma vida longa e feliz juntos. Ele esperava que ainda fossem amigos.

"Não faça essa cara, cabeça-de-alga." Ela lhe disse, triste. "Eu já entendi. Você ama outro." 

Ela lhe abraçou forte e ele deixou o momento se alongar.

"Eu sinto muito." Percy disse com a cabeça encostada no ombro dela. Ele tinha sentido falta de Annabeth. "Espero que você esteja feliz." 

"Eu sou feliz, Percy." Ela respondeu, voltando a sorrir. "Reyna tem me ajudado." Annabeth disse, desviando o olhar. 

Percy sorriu para ela. Por essa ele não esperava, mas estava feliz por ela.

Percy se afastou devagar e observou Annabeth caminhar pelos campistas trazendo as boas novas. Ela sorria e gesticulava enquanto falava das mudanças em Nova Roma, mostrando seu anel de noivado para quem quisesse ver.

“Campistas, atenção!” Ela parou no meio do acampamento e anunciou em voz alta e firme. “Estou aqui como mensageira dos deuses. Foi discutido em assembleia que os campistas gregos serão bem vindos em Nova Roma desde que os gregos recebam os romanos da mesma forma.” Annabeth olhou para a multidão e observou a reação dos guerreiros. “O que vocês me dizem?”

Tudo o que Percy pode escutar foi a ovação dos campistas e gritos de guerra. O acordo entre os acampamentos estava oficialmente feito. Qualquer grego que quisesse ir a nova Roma seria aceito de bom grado, assim como qualquer romano seria aceito no acampamento meio-sangue.

Annabeth era uma verdadeira líder e estava onde devia estar.

Sorrindo consigo mesmo, Percy seguiu em direção a seu chalé e olhou para o céu notando uma claridade estranhamente forte iluminar o refeitório inteiro e vir em sua direção. Ele cobriu a cabeça e rezou para não morrer. Piscando, Percy olhou para sua frente, notando o silencio e imobilidade dos campistas.

“Perseu Jackson.” A voz grave e suave anunciou com veneno na voz.

“Aquele é Hades?” Alguém a seu lado perguntou. “... com um bebê?”

Percy também não entendia. Ele esfregou os olhos e então conseguiu discernir o manto negro de caveiras, pele escura e cabelos negros como a cor do próprio abismo.

“Aproxime-se, semideus.” Percy obedeceu, sem escolha, como se puxado por uma mão invisível. Ele andou até o deus dos mortos e lutou com seu corpo até que sem permissão, ele se ajoelhou, olhando de olhos arregalados para Hades. “Ah, sim. Está muito melhor. _Eu tenho uma tarefa para você._ ” O deus disse zombador.

Hades deu um beijo no rosto do bebê de pele negra amendoada, olhos tão negros quanto os do deus e nariz fino e empinado para em seguida o colocar nos braços desajeitados de Percy.

“O que...? Como eu poderia-...” Percy segurou o bebê a contra-gosto da melhor que pode e quase deixou o pequeno embrulho cair. Ele olhou para os lados e viu as expressões descrentes dos companheiros de guerra. Alguns campistas se olham, outros cochicharam em voz baixa.

Ele estava ferrado.

“Agora é seu problema.”

“Ei! Você não fazer iss-” O deus nem havia lhe dado tempo de terminar a frase. No momento seguinte Hades desaparecia numa nuvem de luz, o deixando com uma criança no colo e olhares perplexos.

<<<<>>>> 

Percy caminhava de um lado para o outro em seu chalé. Assim que o deus havia sumido, ele havia corrido para longe dos olhares curiosos. Percy não sabia como isso tinha acontecido, simplesmente não poderia ser possível. Ele não se lembrava de ter provocado ira tão grande a ponto de lhe darem castigo um tão severo. Ele se aproximou do pequeno embrulho, temeroso e analisou o tamanho do problema.

Vamos ver, ele não havia transado com nenhum deus, titã, gigante ou monstro de qualquer espécie. Sua única namorada tinha sido Annabeth, sendo que eles não haviam chegado a tanto. Então, essa hipótese não podia ser a certa.

Olhou o bebê e viu seus cabelos negros e pele escura amendoada, quase negra. 

Estava comprovado, aquele bebê não era seu filho. Ele gostaria de saber por que aquela afirmação parecia tão pouco motivadora. Porque alguém deixaria um bebê em seus cuidados? Logo ele que era desastrado e mal conseguia cuidar de si mesmo.

Pegou o bebê no colo e viu a coisinha pequena abrir os olhos e sorrir para ele. Era como se o garotinho lhe conhecesse. O que era um absurdo. Como um recém-nascido lhe conheceria?

Junto ao monte de cobertores em volta do garotinho um bilhete repousava.

_"Cuide bem dele. Agora é sua responsabilidade._  
             Com desgosto,  
             Hades, Senhor do mundo inferior."

O bilhete trazia essas exatas palavras. Sua responsabilidade, um bebê? O que ele iria fazer com um bebê? Ele não saberia como tratar um ser tão indefeso e frágil.

Desesperado, saiu do chalé, se esquecendo do resto e foi falar com Quiron com o bebê nos braços.

O Centauro estava ensinado arco e flexa aos guerreiros novatos que por pouco não acertaram o bebe em seu colo. Ninguém podia culpa-lo. Ele sentia que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar.

"Ah, o que temos aqui?" Quiron disse curioso. Ela inclinou a cabeça e franziu o rosto. "Percy, pensei que você fosse mais responsável. Você acabou de terminar com Annabeth e..."

"Não é meu!" Gritou, irritado. Era melhor do que mostrar seu medo e desespero. "Eu sei que você estava lá quando Hades apareceu."

Percy entregou o bilhete a Quiron.

"Bem, deve ser filho de Hades." Disse, pensativo. "Eu não sei o que você fez. Hades tem certa aversão a você e não lhe entregaria uma criança inocente."

"Eu não fiz... nada." Percy falou inseguro. Isso não podia ser possível. Ele não sabia se era uma brincadeira, mas se negava a acreditar nisso.

"Aparentemente, você fez." Quiron abaixou a voz e se aproximou de Percy. "Eu creio que você tenha que acatar as consequências de seus atos. Os deuses podem ficar nervosos." Ele lhe disse pesaroso.

Percy olhou para a criança em seus braços novamente. Ela brincava feliz com seus dedos, os apertava e colocava na boca, sorrindo feliz. Ele não sabia como iria fazer isso, mas sorriu de volta. A criança pareceu mais feliz ainda quando viu que tinha a atenção do novo papai.

"Acho que tenho uma proposta para você." Quiron voltou a falar, lhe tirando de seus pensamentos. "Seria melhor se você fosse para a Nova Roma. Lá você teria apoio financeiro e uma casa segura."

Suspirando, Percy concordou com o velho professor. Ele não tinha condição de criar um bebê no meio de tantas espadas. Se ele fosse para o acampamento Júpiter, teria uma casa, emprego e a ajuda da Annabeth. Ela não lhe negaria apoio.

<<<<>>>> 

A viagem se estendeu mais do que Percy esperava. O que era compreensível. Sem um grupo de apoio ou qualquer proteção, ele e o bebe, seguiram de carro para o acampamento Jupiter. Percy havia pegado tudo o que eles poderiam precisar e rezou aos deuses por proteção, se não ele estaria encrencado. Seria impossível lutar com o uma criança nos braços.

Outro fato desagradável era a criança em si. Era barulhenta, inquieta e uma maquina de comer. A coisinha barulhenta só parava quieta quanto Percy dava algum tinha de atenção a ela; poderia ser um dedo para ela segurar ou um sorriso que Percy fingia não gostar. Desde que Percy prestasse atenção nela, era o suficiente. E ele achando que bebês apenas comiam e dormiam. Pelo que parecia seu novo filho devia ser um caso a parte.

Percy fez o máximo para ignorar a pessoa a seu lado. Percy tinha uma filosofia, se ele não pensa no problema, ele não poderia alcança-lo.

Assim continuaram a viagem. Percy franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não reclamou. Eles não encontraram sequer um monstro pelo caminho e chegaram na manha seguinte a Nova Roma.

<<<<>>>> 

Ao sair do carro a primeira coisa que seus olhos processam foram Reyna e Annabeth de mãos dadas. Cabelos louros dourados em contraste com os cachos negros de Reyna. Percy não sabia exatamente o que sentir ao vê-las juntas, mas sabia que ficariam bem.

Ele atravessou a fronteira de Nova Roma com Cornelius lhe saudando e parou em frente ao carro, tirando as coisas do porta-malas e pegando o garotinho no colo, esperando que elas se aproximassem.

"Seja bem-vindo, Percy Jackson." Reyna disse seria e firme. Ele se lembrava dela exatamente assim, altiva, decidida e justa.

"Obrigada, pretora." Percy a saldou, se curvando. "Obrigada pela oportunidade."

Ele viu Annabeth olhando para Reyna e revirando os olhos. No próximo instante Percy se viu sendo puxando por Annabeth, quase derrubando o bebê de seu colo.

"Não seja idiota. É claro que eu te ajudaria." Annabeth disse ao abraça-lo forte e percebendo um embrulho em seus braços, se afastou desculpando-se.  

"Tudo bem, chega de tanto mel. Venha, Percy. Vamos te mostrar sua nova casa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler e se você gostou, me conte!
> 
> Até a próxima.


	12. Deveria ter evitado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais capítulo pronto! E no prazo! ^^
> 
> Boa Leitura.

_“Nico, espera!” Percy não sabia porque tinha dito aquilo. Nico checava a armadura e caminhava para seu grupo de amigos; Frank, Hazel, Lou, Michell e Will. Ele não gostou disso, principalmente do sorriso que Nico devolvia a Will._

_“O que você quer? Annabeth não é o suficiente para te distrair e Jason? Ele já não parece tão heroico? Já sei, você está entediado. Ah, você quer dar uma rapidinha, certo? Só pra não perder o costume.”_

_“Não fale isso. Eu-...”_

_“Você o que? Não sabia? Está arrependido? Eu posso imaginar a manchete, o grande herói grego se culpa por roubar a virtude do filho do deus da morte.”_

_“Nico!”_

_“Ah, vai! Todo mundo já sabe.” Nico disse se encostando na arvore._

_Percy trincou os dentes e ignorou a forma que Nico olhava para ele. Ele havia visto aquela cena mil vezes antes, era a forma que Nico usava para flertar com qualquer coisa que se movesse desde que haviam voltado de Nova Roma. Estar sob o alvo de Nico depois de meses era... tentador, mas ele não cairia no jogo dele. Ele estava ali por um único motivo._

_Nico suspirou e olhou para ele sem fingir, o analisando._

_“Está tudo bem. Serio. Eu não me arrependo. Você foi a melhor foda da minha vida.” Nico disse e cruzou os braços, pensativo. “Na verdade quem deveria se sentir culpado sou eu. Eu sabia da verdade e deixei acontecer. Então, não se preocupe.”_

_Aquele garoto um dia iria mata-lo. Percy tinha certeza. Ele coçou a cabeça e arrancou alguns fios._

_“Eu não estou preocupado com isso.” Percy disse parecendo calmo._

_“Você não está?” Nico lhe disse sorrindo de canto. “Então, talvez a gente tenha tempo para uma-”_

_“Não é isso que eu quis dizer!” Percy disse sem fôlego no próximo segundo, sentindo suas calças apertarem apenas pelo pensamento. “Eu estou falando serio.”_

_“Eu também. Eu nunca recusaria uma bem-” Percy deu um passo para frente e agarrou Nico pelo pescoço, o beijando suavemente. Não era o que Nico esperava, não era nada parecido com os beijos que costumavam trocar, nenhum deles pareceu tão cuidadoso ou transmitiu tanto afeto como aquele roçar leve de lábios._

_Percy se afastou e observou Nico abrir os olhos lentamente e sorrir para ele um daqueles sorrisos que ele mais gostava, sincero e feliz que nunca falhava em iluminar o ambiente._

_“O que foi isso? Não que eu esteja reclamando.”_

_“Por favor, não faça isso.” Ao invés de se afastar como Percy planejava, ele se pegou tocando nos ombros de Nico delicadamente e acariciando o pescoço longo e elegante, pegando Nico despreparado._

_“Fazer o q-que?”_

_“Eu te conheço. Quando mais você me maltrata, mais sacrifícios você faz por mim.” Percy o beijou novamente, dessa vez aprofundou o beijo, sem se importar com quem pudesse os ver. Percy percebeu a falta de barulho a seu redor e ignorou os campistas que se preparavam para a batalha. Percy não se importava mais. “Eu não quero que você seja o mártir dessa história. ”_

_Nico se afastou Percy e escondeu o rosto vermelho, se virando de costas. Ele não achava que ainda era capaz de corar._

_“Porque você se importa? ”_

_“Porque eu te amo. Porque eu te amei no momento que coloquei os olhos em você. Porque me odiei por te amar. Porque me torturei a cada segundo a seu lado e porque me angustio cada vez que você não está comigo. ”_

_“Porque você está me dizendo isso? Logo agora?” Nico engasgou e fungou. Percy observou Nico levar a mão ao rosto e depois deixar que ela caísse do lado do corpo. Percy se aproximou de Nico e o abraçou pela cintura, encaixando seu rosto do pescoço de Nico._

_“Você tem que me prometer; você vai sobreviver e ter uma longa vida ao meu lado. Você tem que jurar, Nico..”_

_“Não. Isso não é verdade.” Nico disse enfim se virando para Percy e sorrindo pequeno. “Você não vai ficar comigo. Mas se isso te conforta, eu não pretendo morrer.” Respirando fundo, Nico fechou os olhos e beijou Percy pela ultima vez, se soltando de Percy e andando em direção a Will sem olhar para trás._

_Percy não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso, ele não deveria deixar que o verdadeiro amor de sua vida se sacrificasse por ele. Percy olha para o chão enlamaçado e aperta a espada entre os dedos cheios de calos, sentindo o coração apertar e a visão embaçar. Exatamente como em Nova Roma ele sabia, Nico mentia para ele._

_Com um ultimo olhar para Nico, Percy se virou e marchou em direção a Annabeth e Jason que fingiam discutir estratégias de batalhas._

_Estava na hora._

<<<<>>>> 

Pessoalmente, Percy achava aquela casa um exagero. Ou talvez fosse uma mansão, dependia do seu ponto de vista. Tudo o que ele precisava era dois quartos, uma cozinha e um banheiro, mas o que ele ganhou foram cinco quartos com suíte, uma cozinha gigante de tamanho industrial, sala de estar e provavelmente muito mais quartos que ele não teria a oportunidade de usar.

"Será que você não tem um lugar menor?" Percy disse.

"Não. Essa é sua casa." Reyna falou segurando a mão de Annabeth.

"Eu não preciso de tudo isso."

"Você merece todo o conforto que pudermos oferecer." Annabeth disse. "Você fez tanto por todos nós, agora nos deixe retribuir."

Percy queria brigar e sair dali imediatamente, mas o olhar de Annabeth lhe impediu. Ele não podia negar que ela ainda lhe afetava.

"Tudo bem, você venceu." Percy chiou, derrotado.

"Não fique assim." Annabeth falou, o consolando. "Logo você vai ver que eu estou certa."

Isso era verdade. Annabeth Chase sempre estava certa. Não importava a ocasião ou perigo mortal. Annabeth não errava e era só por isso que ele parou de reclamar e sentou em frente as garotas na sala de estar. É, agora ele tinha uma sala de estar.

"Então, como você arranjou esse bebê?" Reyna perguntou. Percy mal teve tempo de se sentar e colocar o bebê em uma posição confortável quando foi questionado. De fato, essa era um boa pergunta. Ele também gostaria de saber.

"Não sei, exatamente." Respondeu, dando de ombros. "Hades apareceu no meio do refeitório e me entregou o bebê. É só o que eu sei."

"Ele só... apareceu?" Annabeth perguntou, curiosa e trocou um olhar rápido com Reyna.

"Humm... Sim?" Ele falou confuso. Percy fingiu que nada via, mas pela reação delas era obvio que ninguém ali acreditava nisso. O importante é que eles deixaram esse assunto de lado quanto Annabeth pegou o bebê no colo.

"Como você é lindo!" Ela falou com aquela voz de bebê que todas as mulheres usavam em frete a crianças pequenas. Percy se contentou com uma revirada de olhos, impaciente. Ele nunca entendeu porque as pessoas falavam assim com bebês, sendo que o garoto nos braços da loira nem parecia estar gostando da brincadeira. Ele estava parado e sem sorrir com as pequenas sobrancelhas fincadas. Percy já podia vê-lo abrir o berreiro. Será que os adultos achavam que os pequenos eram idiotas ou talvez tivessem algum problema cognitivo? Ele nunca iria saber.

"Qual o nome dele?" Reyna voltou a perguntar levemente curiosa, lhe tirando de seus pensamentos.

"O nome dele?" Percy falou, se dando conta de que não havia dado um nome para a criança. Quando ele pensava no recém-nascido o chamava de bebê. "Enzo. Enzo Jackson." Falou sem pensar. O nome soava bem, pareceu certo e se encaixava.

"Enzo, bem-vindo a família." Annabeth falou enquanto brincava com ele. Enzo fez uma careta e com toda a capacidade de seu pequeno pulmão, se colocou a gritar e chorar com aquela voz aguda com se fosse o fim do mundo.

Percy pegou Enzo do colo da loira e o colocou deitado em seu colo.

"Enzo, se comporte." Percy disse. Sua voz soou carinhosa, mas não deixava de ser firme.

Enzo olhou para ele com seus enormes olhos escuros e sorriu para Percy, pegando seu dedo e permanecendo em silêncio, o olhando fixamente.

"Bom garoto."

Enzo ao escutar a voz do pai sem a reprimenda gargalhou e balançou as pernas alegremente, agarrando com mais força nos dedos de Percy. Era como se o bebê estivesse contente em ter agradado o pai. O novo papai apenas suspirou cansado e com a outra mão, acariciou os cabelos do garoto.

As garotas observaram Percy, perplexas. A cena era tão estranha que quase não fazia sentido. Em que universo Percy Jackson, que nunca havia cuidado de ninguém, teria mais jeito com crianças do que Annabeth que tinha irmãos pequenos?

Percy ouve um pigarro e desvia a atenção de Enzo em seu colo e olha para Reyna, percebendo seu olhar desconfiado sob ele.

"Você sabe que isso não var ser de graça." Ela diz indicando a casa.

"Claro." Responde, impaciente, quase entediado. Nem por um minuto Percy esperou ter tudo tão fácil. "Estou a sua disposição."

"Ótimo." Reyna responde satisfeita pela primeira vez naquela noite. "Gostaria que você fosse professor de esgrima, estratégia, historia grega e que ajudasse na proteção de Nova Roma."

"Você veio preparada, Pretora." Percy falou brincalhão. "Eu aceito."

"Está combinado, então." Reyna falou se levantando e puxando Annabeth que ainda estava magoada. "Você começa amanha. Tem uma escola no centro da cidade e quando você precisar uma pessoa virá para cuidar do Enzo."

Sem esperar respostas, Reyna e Annabeth saíram pela porta desaparecendo pelas ruas movimentadas.

<<<<>>>> 

Percy estava exausto, achava que finalmente havia feito um mapa mental daquela casa. Ele subiu o primeiro lance de escadas e escolheu o primeiro quarto a esquerda, colocando Enzo no centro da cama.

“Parece que encontramos nosso quarto, bebê.” Ele pegou um ursinho de pelúcia no formato de leão e deu para Enzo, acariciando os já volumosos cabelos escuros, esperando que o leão pudesse distrair Enzo tempo o suficiente para arrumar seus pertences.

Ele abriu o guarda-roupa e suspirou, a cômoda ao lado da gigante cama de casal seria suficiente e ainda sobraria espaço para as roupas recém-compradas de Enzo. Ele tirou as roupas dobradas da mochila junto com as de Enzo ainda dentro da embalagem e as guardou, montando o berço em seguida.

Era mais difícil do ele esperava.

“Da!Da!... Da!Da!Da!” Enzo guinchou, o distraindo e fazendo com que madeira voasse para todos os lados e sua carteira caísse ao chão. Ele se virou para Enzo e o olhou serio, vendo o garotinho sorrir e morder o bichinho de pelúcia. “Da!” Enzo voltou a guinchar.

Percy massageou os ouvidos e pegou a carteira que havia caído, notando uma foto antiga no chão. Ele segurou a pequena fotografia nas mãos e sorriu, se lembrando do momento gravado naquele pedaço de papel. Nico sorria com o rosto corado e olhava para o lado enquanto Percy segurava nos cabelos volumosos do garoto e olhava para a câmera, pegando Nico desprevenido em mais um de suas sessões de infinitas perguntas. Ele se lembrava de ter roubado a foto sem que ninguém percebesse e a colocado no fundo de sua carteira, onde somente ele poderia ver.

Ele suspirou novamente e colocou a foto em um porta-retratos, o deixando em cima da cômoda. Não havia motivos para continuar escondendo a foto. Percy se sentou na cama e olhou para Enzo que continuava o encarando fixamente enquanto mordia o leão em suas pequenas mãos. Ele não sabia o que faria com essa criança e não acreditava que estava finalmente ali. Quem diria que cuidar de um bebê poderia ser tão desgastante. Tudo o eu ele precisava era um travesseiro e um pouco de silencio.

“Enzo, está na hora da soneca.” Percy pegou Enzo no colo e andou com ele até o berço.

Quisera ele fosse tão fácil. Assim que Percy deitou Enzo na caminha o pequeno garotinho berrou. Ele berrou e berrou até que Percy, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, não acreditando na própria sorte, o pegou no colo fez o que Annabeth o havia instruído.

Com Enzo alimentado, fralda trocada e quieto em seus braços, Percy o colocou devagar no berço, fazendo esforço para não acordar o garoto, mas só foi o bebê sentir Percy o deitar na cama para o choro começar.

Contrariado, Percy foi até o berço e pegou Enzo no colo.

"O que foi, Enzo?" Percy perguntou ao bebê. Ele sabia que garoto não lhe responderia, mas sua voz pareceu acalma-lo, fazendo com que Enzo caísse no sono em seguida.

Percy não pensou duas vezes. Ele voltou para a cama e fez um ninho com os cobertores, colocou Enzo no meio da cama e se deitou, abraçado com o bebê. Ele gostaria de fingir que Enzo não existia, mas ele não podia fazer nada. Ele não precisou de muito, assim que sua cabeça alcançou o travesseiro Percy relaxou deixando suas preocupações de lado e sentindo aquele cheiro de bebê que parecia se grudar e ele. Sabendo que estavam seguros, fechou os olhos e caiu em sono profundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... eu não tinha certeza se iria colocar o capítulo hoje. Ele quase não saiu, mas... eu não me senti muito bem sobre ele, por isso gostaria de saber a opinião sincera de vocês. 
> 
> Se você puder me deixar um comentário faria meu dia mais feliz e me ajudaria com um feedback útil.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	13. Deveria ter cuidado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde a todos. Bem-vindos a mais um capítulo.
> 
> PS: No livro Percy ficou alguns dias em Nova Roma, mas nessa história ele ficou lá por volta de um mês. Espero que vocês estejam gostando dos fleshbacks no começo dos capítulo, mas se estiver cansativo me dê um toque. Eu posso tira-los.
> 
> Boa leitura.

_Percy havia percorrido um longo caminho até chegar ali. Ele tinha destruído monstros, carregado deuses e enfrentado a ira de forças que ele não poderia medir, mas nada daquilo havia o preparado para o estava prestes a acontecer. Ele encontrava sua Alma Gêmea, a outra metade, a parte que deveria completar e balanceá-lo em cada sentido da palavra, onde ele não seria capaz de fazer mais do que realizar cada desejo que seu escolhido tivesse. A compulsão de tocar e estar perto seria uma necessidade permanente e o parceiro escolhido seria exatamente o que o outro precisasse. No mais extremos dos casos, o parceiro precisaria ser arrancado do outro, ter um vínculo extremamente forte com outra pessoa ou apenas a morte poderia destruir o laço que uma vez feito, não poderia ser destruído._

_Esse não era o caso de Percy. Ele tinha a sensação de já ter sentido aquilo, talvez de uma forma mais amena, mas sem dúvida a compulsão que todas as histórias de fadas contavam estava lá, fincada em sua a alma, o puxando para perto de sua alma companheira._

_Era confuso, ele pensava já ter encontrado a pessoa certa para passar o resto da vida, pois sua mente lhe fornecia os dados necessários; mulher, loira, filha de Atena, grega, mas se esse fosse o caso, porque o garoto de traços mediterrâneos, pele oliva-clara de olhos e cabelos negros fazia seu coração disparar e ele uma estranha vontade de tocar em cada pedaço daquele semideus que agia um tanto desinteressado, desviando o olhar e conversando com outra garota de fisionomia parecida. Ele gostaria de se aproximar e fazer o que o instinto que o havia trago até ali, pedia para ele fazer. Entretanto, Percy lamentava. Fosse pelo mar de semideuses que o rodeava ou pela falta de privacidade, ele tinha a impressão que não seria recebido de braços abertos no momento._

_Ele tentou se concentrar nos semideuses a sua frente, era o melhor a se fazer._

_Ah, sim. Eles lhe perguntavam: “Quem é você?”, “De onde você veio?”, “O que veio fazer aqui?” Ele não sabia e não se importava. Compreendia que seu nome era Percy Jackson e que o resto poderia esperar. Ele precisava saber quem era aquele que tinha sua atenção e que se afastava, dirigindo-se as sombras e desaparecendo diante de seus olhos como uma ilusão, mas uma doce e tentadora ilusão._

_Ele tinha que perguntar._

_“Ele? Seu nome é Nico di Ângelo. Ele é perigoso. Filho de Plutão. Ele traz a morte.” Uma garota de cabelos cumpridos e maquiagem forte lhe disse. “Ele vem aqui de tempos em tempos e ajuda no que for necessário, logo indo embora novamente. Ninguém sabe de onde ele saiu.” Ela deu de ombros e sorriu para ele, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma, Percy agradeceu e se colocou a andar. Ele não sabia exatamente para onde ia, entendia que devia continuar andando até encontrar o que procurava._

_“Então é aqui que você se esconde?” Percy disse sem ar depois de subir internáveis escadas. Ainda assim, não foi o que roubou seu folego. Ele segurou o ar dentro do pulmão e soltou devagar. Nico se ajoelhava em frente ao altar de Plutão de olhos fechados e expressão calma no rosto. Não era o que ele esperava ver do garoto fechado e serio que ele havia observado minutos antes. Ele se aproximando de Nico e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto, fazendo ambos arquejarem._

_Nico se levantou como se eletrocutado e se afastou dele com um leve rubor no rosto._

_“Como você me encontrou?”_

_Percy observou Nico. O garoto mantinha o corpo rígido e o olhava discretamente para depois desviar o olhar, como sendo pego fazendo algo que não devia. Aquilo só fez o coração de Percy disparar e vontade de toca-lo voltar. Ele estava tão perto._

_“Eu só... segui você.”_

_“Você me seguiu?” Nico não parecia acreditar nele._

_“Eu senti onde você estava.” Percy esticou a mão e voltou a tocar em Nico. Ele roçou as pontas dos dedos no pescoço de Nico e se aproximou mais um passo, cuidadoso para não o assustar. “Você pode sentir isso, não pode? Essa corrente elétrica. Essa... vontade.” Percy sentiu Nico engolir em seco e o corpo sob suas mãos estremecer._

_“Percy...” Nico gemeu, fechando os olhos como se o prazer fosse demais para ele e um leve incomodo no meio das pernas de Percy se fez presente ao observar como Nico tentava não se aproximar, como ele se contorcia inquieto e fazia de tudo para não olha-lo nos olhos. O volume nas calças de Nico era visível._

_Percy se moveu para frente e trouxe Nico junto a ele, ondulando o quadril, ele ouviu aquele gemido sussurrado que e o beijou, engolindo o próximo ruído._

_“Eu sabia. Você é minha alma-gêmea.” Percy disse assim que conseguiu desgrudar os lábios dos de Nico._

_Percy voltou a observar Nico. Ele vê Nico piscar os olhos lentamente e respirar fundo, tentando sair de seu transe. O garoto abre a boca, mas nada de lá sai, continuando parado, agarrado ao pescoço e bíceps de Percy para se manter em pé. Percy sorriu. Nico seria incapaz de mentir até para si mesmo quanto mais ele naquele momento. Percy não negaria o que seu corpo queria e precisava, era biologicamente impossível esconder ou dizer qualquer tipo de mentira para sua alma-gêmea e pela reação de Nico, a verdade era clara mesmo sem a ligação entre eles._

_“Você não precisa dizer nada.” Percy voltou a beija-lo, tão animado quando antes e o encostou na parede, abrindo o zíper de Nico e colocando as mãos dentro das calças dele, apertando o membro e deslizando até sentir as bolas inchadas e comprimidas, sentindo o volume em suas mãos._

_“Percy... nós não podemos.” Nico choramingou, sentindo as pernas bambearem e ele deslizar até o chão, mas antes que Nico pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Percy se ajoelhou a sua frente e o segurou pela cintura, retirando seu jeans e cueca de uma vez só, o chupando devagar e alcançando atrás em sua entrada._

_“Ah, Nico... parece que eu não fui o único afetado. Você esteve brincando aqui atrás? Veja, você está tão molhado e aberto... você usou um vibrador? Ou foi apenas lubrificante e seus longos dedos. Hum? Me diga.”_

_“E-eu... não...aah, ah, ah...” Percy estava tentando ser uma pessoa legal, mas como ele poderia resistir quando Nico se remexia e se oferecia a ele tão livremente? Ele voltou a chupa-lo e deslizou dois dedos para dentro de Nico, os sentindo se encaixarem sem esforçou. Então ele adicionou mais um e depois mais um, satisfeito quando as paredes de Nico se contraíram finalmente._

_“Ah, agora sim.” Percy moveu os dedos devagar a dentro e observou Nico rebolar em seus dedos. “Como você se sente? É gostoso, hum?”_

_“Droga, Percy! Porque você está fazendo isso?” Percy segurou uma das pernas de Nico para cima, procurando um ângulo melhor, acertando o lugar certo dentro de Nico. “Deuses, eu vou gozar.” Nico gemeu esquecendo sua pergunta anterior._

_“Por que não? Porque eu quero. Porque você é meu.”_

_Nico continuou parado onde estava, imóvel e com a respiração instável. Se Percy não soubesse, diria que Nico estava tendo um ataque de pânico ou uma parada cardíaca._

_“Não faça essa cara. Nós provavelmente já devemos ter feito isso, certo?” Percy então abaixou seu zíper e tirou seu pênis para fora, esfregando a cabeça inchada em pequenos círculos até que com um pequeno impulso entrou em Nico, o penetrando lentamente até o talo. “Vamos, Nico. Fale comigo.”_

_Nico tinha a boca aberta como se o ar não fosse suficiente e se segurava nos ombros de Percy com a cabeça jogada para trás, o olhando em êxtase._

_Engolindo em seco, Nico o respondeu. “Nós-nós nunca fizemos isso antes. Eu sou-era virgem.”_

_Foi a vez de Percy parar, afundado em Nico. Percy tocou no rosto de Nico e o segurou firme, mantendo seus rostos próximos. “Por quê?” Era tudo o que percy queria saber, ele perguntou com medo da resposta._

_“Você tinha uma namorada. Me rejeitou.” Nico disse encarando os olhos de Percy, de cabeça erguida e queixo levantando. “Você dizia que eu era muito novo. Imaturo. Inocente. Que eu não servia pra você.” Ele então enrolou as pernas ao redor de Percy e começou a se foder no membro de Percy. “Aposto que agora eu não pareço uma criança.”_

_Nico não esperava o que viria a seguir. Percy se deitou com ele no chão do templo e entrou novamente dentro dele, se afundando dentro de Nico e tirando seu fôlego._

_“Me conte mais como você não é uma criança. Eu quero ouvir cada palavra.”_

_Depois disso não houve mais conversa. Percy beijou Nico, mordeu, lambeu e se enterrou nele até que Nico se desfizesse em seus braços._

_“Nossa! Eu aposto que você nunca fodeu Annabeth dessa forma.” Nico disse estatelado ao lado de Percy._

_“Porque você tinha que falar nela, eu mal me lembro dela. É só um nome.”_

_“Não se preocupe, logo você vai lembrar.”_

_O silencio se fez novamente. Nico segurou na mão de Percy e Percy entrelaçou seus dedos sem os soltar pelo resto da noite. Eles ficaram olhando para o céu negro até que o dia clareasse e eles pudessem ouvir vozes distantes vindas do acampamento romano._

<<<<>>>> 

O tempo no acampamento Júpiter havia passado mais rápido do que Percy tinha percebido. Ele acordava cedo, trocava Enzo de roupa e se dirigia para o centro da cidade, deixando o garoto na escola e indo direto para o trabalho. Á tarde ele fazia sua rondada pela cidade e passava a noite treinando ou planejando as aulas enquanto Annabeth e Reyna cuidavam de Enzo.

Percy tinha entrado em uma rotina e sem perceber, gostava disso. Era uma rotina fixa e previsível, não lhe dando tempo para sair, o que era ótimo, porque depois de Annabeth, Percy não estava interessado em qualquer tipo de relacionamento. É claro que havia o outro lado. As coisas pareciam melhorar, mas nem tudo era um mar de rosas.

É, não poderia ser tão difícil, Percy pensou no início. Afinal, ensinar sobre mitologia e técnicas de lutas seria fácil, certo?

Errado.

Aquelas pessoas eram barulhentas. Ele nunca pensou que fosse dizer isso. Ele já havia dito que odiava pessoas barulhentas? Agora ele odiava. E se ele dissesse que além de serem barulhentas, também eram teimosas e indisciplinadas? Arrogantes? Abusadas?... Antes fossem só as crianças. Havia adultos e adolescentes esperando por ele a cada dia na sala de aula. Elas não estavam interessadas em aprender sobre combate ou história. O tema principal era sobre ele, o famoso Percy Jackson.

Ele gostaria de ainda estar no acampamento meio-sangue, se escondendo em seu chalé e ignorando seus problemas, entretanto ele cumpriria o que tinha prometido. Ele devia isso a Reyna. Percy esperava que não fosse obrigado a aguentar esse tipo de comportamento por muito tempo.

Irritado, ele pode ouvir alguns gritinhos e pessoas aplaudindo ao entrar na sala. Ele não sabia se estava em um show de rock ou em uma sala de aula.

"Bom dia. Sou Perseu Jackson e vou ser seu instrutor durante esse ano." Falou serio e em voz alta. Ele tentava passar confiança e rigidez, mas parecia que não tinha funcionado, só tinha servido para deixar a plateia mais agitada.

Ele sabia que iria se arrepender, mas mesmo assim perguntou. "Alguém tem alguma pergunta?"

Metade da classe levantou as mãos. Percy indicou uma garota na frente, suspirando.

"Você tem namorada?"

Percy se esforçou para não rolar os olhos de impaciência e respondeu o mais gentil que pode.

"Não, eu não tenho." Disse, serio. "Há alguém que queria perguntar sobre o curso?"

Duas ou três pessoas permaneceram de mãos para cima.

"É o seguinte. Quem não estiver interessado em aprender mitologia ou a se defender, pode sair agora." Falou tentando manter o tom de voz baixo. Ficou aliviado e impressionado com a reação das pessoas. Das cinquenta pessoas na sala, sobraram quinze. Menos mal.

"Agora podemos começar."

Ele sabia que não devia, mas ficou com peso na consciência durante a aula. Não era sua culpa que as pessoas fossem curiosas. Ele se negava a falar qualquer coisa que envolvesse seu passado. Aquilo tinha ficado para trás e ele gostaria que ficasse desse jeito.

<<<<>>>> 

Percy sorriu para mais um grupo de estudantes. Ele não diria que era um sorriso verdadeiro, mas o suficiente para as garotas. Não era o que ele espera quando se mudou para Nova Roma, mas enfim a vida parecia tomar um rumo certo, algo confortável, ou pelo menos, o mais confortável possível. Ele estava aliviado, depois alguns meses as pessoas não prestavam tanta atenção nele e sua relação com eles não era tão ruim assim.

Eles o deixavam em paz na maioria do tempo.

Claro que havia algumas meninas atrás dele, mas se Percy desse um pouco de atenção e um sorriso simpático, elas logo se comportavam e o deixavam em paz. Não que ele reclamasse, mas Percy já sabia o que esperar. Assim, acabou entrando em uma rotina estranhamente confortável.

Percy  também percebeu que estava se tornando uma espécie de herói solitário.

Ele não visitava ou falava com Annabeth, a não ser quanto ela falava com ele ou para pegar Enzo. Sempre esperava que ela o fizesse com medo de estar atrapalhando. Percy não tinha amigos e nem se esforça para ter. Na verdade, ele se afastava ao simples sinal de aproximação do sexo feminino e até do masculino, já tendo se descoberto nem tão hetero assim. Ele não conseguiria se envolver com ninguém, isso só resultaria em magoa e dor. Percy poderia ter complexo de atenção, mas ele não era tão cruel.

Nem mesmo com Enzo, aquele garotinho inocente e carinhoso, Percy gostava de ficar perto. Ele via o menino durante a manha e no fim da noite quanto tinha que busca-lo na casa de Reyna, o que para ele já era tempo demais com o menino. Até seus 'amigos' viam Enzo mais do que ele. Se Percy pudesse, trabalharia o máximo possível para não ter que enfrentar o garoto. Na sua mente, era como se Enzo fosse um monstro perigoso e ele tivesse que se proteger e lutar contra. Era algo depressivo e covarde. Percy nunca havia fugido de monstro algum, mas um bebê com poucos meses de vida, ele corria como se o próprio Hades estivesse lhe perseguindo.

Ele sabia do que Enzo precisava. O garoto, no máximo, exigiria sua atenção e um leve afagar. O que parecia ser mais do que Percy tinha a oferecer. Só de olhar para o bebê Percy se sentia um fracassado. Olhar para Enzo o fazia se lembrar da sua incapacidade de salvar Nico.

E mesmo com todos esses sentimentos que lhe corroíam a alma, Percy fazia o seu melhor. Alimentava Enzo, trocava suas fraudas e dava banho sempre que necessário. Ver Enzo tentar pegar suas mãos e gargalhar feliz em seu colo, ao mínimo sinal de contato, o despedaçava pouco a pouco.

Cada momento com Enzo era um a menos com Nico.

A verdade é que ele não sabia lidar com a própria vida e sentimentos. Com Annabeth, ele nunca precisou pensar, era uma missão atrás da outra com o intento de salvar o mundo. O que não acontecia nos últimos tempos. Não havia mais perigos e nem desafios e tudo o que ele mais tinha era tempo para pensar nas coisas que fez e o que o trouxeram a esse ponto. Ele não tinha controle sobre nada e isso era o mais o frustrava. Quando existiam as profecias, Percy já sabia o que esperar e como agir. Agora, tudo o que ele sabia é que estava vivo e respirando.

Sabendo de tudo isso, Percy continuou seu caminhar lento até a casa de Annabeth e Reyna e olhou no relógio. Já se passava da meia-noite. Ele estava encrencado, mas não conseguia se apressar em chegar a seu destino. Enzo estava seguro com o casal de mulheres, porque ele iria se preocupar? Percy não precisava temer pela segurança de Enzo. Ele só queria mais um tempo sozinho. Já que Annabeth não se incomodava de passar algum tempo com Enzo, não seria ele que iria reclamar. No inicio o garoto estava inconformado, era como se Enzo quisesse lutar contra a loira a cada passo do caminho, ele achava até engraçado. Quanto mais Enzo lutava, mais Annabeth tentava fazer com que o garoto gostasse dela. No fim, Enzo se acostumou com Annabeth e eles se entenderam. Se Percy fosse franco, Annabeth parecia mais mãe dele do que Percy, o pai. Estava tudo bem, ele concordava com isso e torcia para que não mudasse tão cedo.

Suspirando infeliz, Percy entrou na casa sem se anunciar. Ele estava sendo esperado, de qualquer forma. Irrompeu na sala de estar onde Annabeth brincava com Enzo. O bebê balançava as mãos enquanto a loira fazia cosegas na barriga dele. Reyna batia o pé, inquieta e irritada.

"Onde você estava, Percy?" Reyna acusou, porque aquilo nunca seria uma pergunta. Ela se levantou pronta para ataca-lo, mas se controlou o suficiente no ultimo momento, respirou fundo e voltou a se sentar. "Você é um irresponsável."

Percy não disse nada, apenas ouviu o reclamar inconformado dela.

"Percy, eu adoro cuidar dele." Annabeth falou, ainda brincando com o bebê. "Mas isso não pode continuar desse jeito."" Ela se levantou ao falar, entregando a criança para Percy como se despedisse.

"Eu estava ocupado." Relutante, ele pegou Enzo que foi feliz com o pai, circulando os pequenos braços ao redor do pescoço de Percy.

Se arrepiando com o contato súbito, ele tentou disfarçar o incomodo. Isso sempre acontecia, essa sensação que Percy não conseguia entender.

"Eu tenho que comandar todo o exercito e fiscalizar o treino de todos. Todas as decisões estão sob minha responsabilidade. E ainda assim, tenho tempo de cuidar do seu filho." Reyna lhe disse, dura e cínica.

"Me desculpe?" Disse inseguro, tentando se desculpar. Questão é que ele não estava nenhum pouco arrependido. Isso era o que as mulheres a sua frente viam.

Ele sabia estar errado. Percy não fez o que tinha prometido e elas estavam com razão em ficar decepcionadas com ele, era a coisa racional a se fazer. Bem, Annabeth não mostrava qualquer traço de irritação ou preocupação, apenas aquele olhar amoroso e... arrependido? Ela estava arrependida pelo o quê? Sinceramente, ele não queria saber. Já Reyna, estava a ponto de expulsá-lo de sua casa. Ela tinha todo o direito.

"Nós sabemos que há algo estranho com esse menino." Reyna disse como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa delas. Se tivesse alguma coisa errada, ele gostaria de saber também.

"E o que seria?" Perguntou.

"Ele é filho de Hades." Disse, como isso já fosse explicação suficiente. Percy não entendia aonde ela queria chegar.

"Ele não gostava da Annabeth e simplesmente te adora. Como Enzo poderia gostar tanto assim de você? Nem pai biológico você é." Reyna tentou de novo, insinuando o que ele se negava a aceitar. "Porque Hades entregaria um bebê a você? E o que você me diz desses olhos negros, cabelos e pele escura. Te lembra alguém?"

Ele não queria saber de nada disso. Seria impossível e ponto. Nada que ela disse mudaria a forma dele pensar. Percy estava determinado a continuar sem ver o que estava o obvio e claro. Ele continuaria negando até que isso batesse em sua cara e lhe desse um soco.

"Tudo bem. Já entendi." Percy falou dando pouca importância à ameaça. Era o único jeito de não mostrar o quão quebrado estava.

"Eu vou embora e vou cuidar dele sozinho. Está bom assim?" Falou agressivo ao pegar a bolsa com as coisas de Enzo. "Vou passar a tarde toda com ele e todo aquele blalblabla todo. Satisfeita?" Falou se dirigindo para saída, nem um pouco seguro, mas era o que tentava aparentar.

Ele as deixou para trás, surpresas e abismadas.

Reyna queria que ele tomasse alguma atitude quanto o bebê. Talvez ela tivesse exagerado, mas era para o bem dos dois, de Percy e Enzo. Mais tarde ele lhe agradeceria. Reyna olhou para Annabeth e pegou em sua mão, garantindo que tudo daria certo. Era o que ela esperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, espero que tenham gostado e qualquer duvida ou comentário é bem-vindo, por mais pequeno que seja.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	14. (Não) deveria ter ignorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo cresce e Percy tenta fazer o seu melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Como vão vocês? Bem, eu espero. Eu? Atrasada. 
> 
> É isso que acontecesse quando você tenta fazer faculdade, curso de ingles e escrever ao mesmo tempo. Mas não se preocupem, vou com historia até o fim, pois ainda há muito a ser contato.   
> Peço que relevem os erros e me informem se forem extremos.
> 
> Boa leitura.

“Percy.” Uma voz ecoou.

Quem o chamava? Quis perguntar. Entretanto, não saberia como fazê-lo. Apenas via aquele branco que se estendia por quilômetros e o vazio, um tipo de luz cintilante que o impedia de se mover ou sentir qualquer coisa a seu redor.

“Aqui, tente enxergar. Use seus olhos.”

Ele tinha que usar seus olhos. Parecia obvio o suficiente. Ele só precisava ver. Tão simples. Não é como se ele não tivesse pensado nisso, mas talvez fosse exatamente o que ele precisava escutar.

Era um tanto estranho precisar da permissão daquela voz para enxergar.

Então ele pescou e lá estava a primeira imagem. O manto branco foi substituído pelo céu mais bonito que ele já tinha visto; azul claro, sem nuvens e nítido como ele sempre quis ver. Em seguida, um campo de flores apareceu feito mágica e uma brisa suave tocou seu rosto.

Focou a visão e viu a familiar figura de Nico di Ângelo.

Tirando o sangue que naquela noite se espalhava por todo o lugar, Nico estava igual ao que se recordava; Armadura negra, roupa escura e espada de ferro estigio na mão. Havia também um sorriso no rosto de Nico, uma expressão que ele não havia visto antes, com feições calmas e suaves, algo entre amoroso e... encantado? Encantado com Percy?

"Percy." Nico disse novamente. Ele sorriu e tocou em seu rosto.

Percy pensou por um momento no que acontecia. Aquele não era o Nico que ele conhecia. Deveria ser um sonho ou armadilha de algum monstro ou, talvez, ele estivesse nos campos Elíseos.

Ele tinha morrido? Pouco provável.

Ele, então, tratou de se concentrar na figura a sua frente. Se arrependeu logo em seguida. Ele já havia sentido aquela emoção, a mesma que ele costumava sentir em seus tempos sem memória ao lado de Nico ou quando Enzo lhe tocava ou ria para ele.

Era contentamento, uma alegria eletrizante que chegava a doer. Ah, sim. Era disso que ele fugia.

Odiava sentimentos, pensou. Emoções só atrapalhavam.

Piscando, ainda olhando para o rosto de Nico, Percy ticou as mãos. Ele precisava ter certeza de que ele era real. Embora ele preferisse viver uma vida sem grandes emoções, aquele momento compensava todo o drama, pois a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era a necessidade de olhar para Nico e senti-lo.

Fazia tanto tempo.

Nico continuou a sorrir para ele e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, se aproximando.

Nico iria lhe beijar? Era o mais doce momento.

Percy fechou os olhos e os lábios se encontraram, roçando lentamente e línguas se entrelaçaram, provando o gosto um do outro. A sensação conhecida percorreu mais uma vez seu corpo; arrepios subiram por sua coluna e pararam no meio de seu estomago, fazendo Percy gemer e agarrar Nico feito um adolescente depois do primeiro beijo.

"Eu tinha esquecido como você é engraçado." Nico disse ainda sorrindo, olhando para Percy sem soltar seu rosto. Ele parecia estar em um estado de felicidade permanente.

Percy sorriu também. Gostava de ver Nico assim, feliz e leve. Gostaria de ter feito Nico sorrir ao menos uma vez. Ele engoliu em seco e piscou, sentindo a visão embaçada.

"Está tudo bem." Nico falou. "Não fique triste por mim. Eu estou bem."

"Hurm..." Percy pigarreou, tentando limpar a garganta. "Onde estamos?"

"Não sei direito. Deve ser uma espécie de limbo. Algo entre paraíso e inferno, um estado de inconsciência." Nico disse abraçando Percy pelo pescoço, exatamente como Enzo faria. Percy suspirou, se dando por vencido e agarrando a cintura de Nico em um aperto firme e deslizando as mãos pelas costas do garoto, massageando devagar.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Percy disse distraído. Ele se concentrou na forma que o corpo em suas mãos tremia e arrepiava. Gostou da sensação e se perguntou; se encostasse os lábios naquela pele clarinha, bem abaixo do pescoço, na junção com os ombros, Nico gemeria para ele?

Humm, sim. Ele gemeria.

Então, sem perceber, seus lábios já estavam lá, mordendo, beijando, lambendo e chupando, descendo devagar.

"Percy..." Nico gemeu baixinho em uma espécie de guincho rouco. Percy queria morder mais a cada sussurro que saia da boca de Nico. "Percy, pare." Nico falou enfim, sem convicção.

Percy parou. Ele parou porque Nico pediu. Não havia nada que não fizesse por ele.

Ele permaneceu perto de Nico, braços em volta do corpo magro e forte e a boca a centímetros da dele e observou a ansiedade e insegurança emanando de Nico. Ele sorriu tentando conforta-lo, porque era isso o que Nico precisava.

"Você confia em mim? Você vai fazer o que eu pedir?" Nico perguntou a Percy. Percy confiava, nem era preciso responder.

"Tudo o que você quiser." Percy disse sem hesitar, voltando a se parecer com um guerreiro, com o herói do olimpo.

"Então você tem que cuidar do bebê, do _Enzo_." Nico falou pensativo, testando a sonoridade do nome e aprovando.

Percy queria perguntar como ele sabia esse nome e porque ele tinha que cuidar da criança, mas ele estava cansado de negar. Se isso fosse necessário para deixar Nico feliz, ele faria. "Eu prometo. Vou cuidar do Enzo." Percy falou, respirando fundo. Ele faria o melhor para cumprir a promessa.

"Eu acredito em você." Nico fala, beijando seus lábios. "Quero que você viva e seja feliz, ok?"

Percy o beija de volta, sentindo Nico se dissolver entre seus dedos, sobrando apenas a sensação deitada por ele em sua pele.

"Sempre estarei com você"

É a ultima coisa que Percy escuta antes de tudo escurecer, caindo em um sono sem sonhos.

<<<<>>>> 

Quando Percy acorda na manhã seguinte, ele não tem coragem de olhar para Enzo. Ele se deitava na cama com o sol morno batendo no rosto enquanto Enzo agarrava o ursinho de pelúcia e dormia em cima de seu peito, praticamente imóvel desde a noite passada.

Ele preferiu olhar para o teto do quarto e passar as mãos pelos grossos cabelos do garoto, distraidamente. Tinha medo de olhar e ver algum tipo de evidencia ou marca em Enzo. Percy não se lembrava do sonho, mas quando acordou com a cueca melada e um sorriso idiota no rosto, soube que não podia ser coisa boa, porque nada na vida de um semideus era coincidência. Ele tinha aprendido isso da pior maneira possível.

Tirando o sonho da noite passada, aquela era uma cena que havia se tornado comum.

Há tempos Percy havia desistido de colocar o garoto no berço ou qualquer superfície em que ele não estivesse por perto. Não importava o que ele tentasse; ou ele gastaria tempo e sono, levantando de meia em meia hora ou Enzo, quando mais velho, acordaria no meio da noite e voltaria para a cama de Percy.

Ele, então, comprou uma cama Queen size e se rendeu. Porque, acreditem, ele tinha tentado de tudo, sendo o berço a primeira e pior tentativa. Tinha tentado leite morno antes de dormir, contar uma historia e até deixar Enzo sozinho na cama enquanto ele dormia em uma cadeira ao lado; o que fez Enzo chorar como se tivessem roubado seu urso de pelúcia favorito. Nada, exatamente nada, fez o garoto largar de seu pescoço depois desse dia. Às vezes Enzo o agarrava tão forte que ele ficava sem ar, o que era fantasioso. Um bebê de um ano de idade não teria força para isso, certo?

Era o que Percy pensava ao fechar os olhos e ouvir a respiração suave de Enzo.

<<<<>>>> 

Enzo havia se tornado uma criança feliz. Saudável. Inteligente. Bondosa. Cativante, quando queria e sozinha. Não era o Percy planeja e não foi por falta de incentivo. O garoto tinha varias pessoas a seu redor, mas a única pessoa que ele parecia se interessar era no pai. Percy não se incomodava com isso. Desde o termino com Annabeth não se viu interessado em nada além de cuidar do filho, dar tudo o que ele precisasse; principalmente amor, carinho e atenção.

Ele se sentia confortado por Enzo tentar se adequar e querer agrada-lo, tentando conversar com outras crianças quando era necessário. Sabia o quanto Enzo se esforçava para se enturmar, principalmente com os amigos do pai.

Se Percy pedisse, Enzo faria.

E quando Enzo voltava suado e cansado para os braços de Percy depois de ter brincado a tarde toda, ele o pegaria no colo e beijaria seu rosto corado e macio, com carinho e amor na voz, o elogiando. "Esse é o meu bom garoto."

Era sempre essa palavra. Bom garoto. Talvez ele fizesse de propósito. Talvez, não.

A cada vez que Percy falasse o quão bom garoto Enzo era e o beijasse na frente de todos, uma faísca se acenderia dentro de Enzo e mesmo que ele ficasse todo corado de vergonha, Enzo abraçaria Percy e esconderia o rosto em seu pescoço, feliz e satisfeito. 

Aquilo era estranho. Algo que acontecia frequentemente e quando ocorria, Percy se arrepiava. Era uma sensação esquisita que ele preferia não pensar sobre. O jeito que Enzo se esfrega nele, manhoso e envergonhado, não ajudava em nada e quando a respiração morna do pequeno batia em sua pele ele se controlava o máximo que podia. Parecia planejado pelo destino. Nesses momentos sempre havia um publico a lhes observar e quando isso acontecia, Percy orava aos deuses para que ninguém percebesse.

<<<<>>>> 

Bocejando, Percy piscou, tentando limpar a visão. Havia acordado no meio da noite, mais um daqueles sonhos em que ele não se lembrava, mas se envergonhava em ter. Por isso manteve os olhos fechados e respiração estável até que o sol aparecesse no horizonte e ele pudesse se levantar.

A primeira coisa que vê é Enzo.

Todos os dias começam da mesma forma. Enzo estaria com o rosto enfiado em seu ombro, na dobra de seu pescoço, respirando fundo e com as mãos pequenas agarrando sua nuca. Suas pernas estariam embaralhadas e eles estariam abraçados, com Percy o cercando como um escudo, cobrindo completamente o corpo abaixo de si.

O herói segurava o corpo frágil entre os braços e observava Enzo dormir calmamente, percebendo o quão bonito e delicado seu bebê havia se tornado. Entretanto, havia um detalhe que Percy preferia ignorar. Enzo não era mais um bebê. O garoto de pele escura e suave, quase negra, olhos e cabelos escuros negros, sorriso de covinhas e nariz pontudo tinha cinco anos de idade. Ele também não podia deixar de reparar na semelhança que Enzo dividia com Nico. Ele poderia ser o irmão de Nico ou quem sabe um clone se não fosse pela falta de melancolia, algo essencial que os diferenciava e que Percy preferia manter dessa forma.

A semelhança não o incomodava, havia aceitado há tempos, pois enquanto Enzo fosse seu filho ele estaria seguro, certo? Aparentemente, velhos hábitos não morriam e ainda assim, ele não conseguia se importar com isso. Percy apenas queria continuar sentindo aquele sentimento estranho, essa paz de espírito, enquanto durasse.

Percy suspirou e continuou a onde estava, não entendendo porque seus rostos estavam tão juntos ou porque ainda não tinha feito nada para sair dessa situação.

Ele sorri.

Também não sabia por que sorria. Ele estaria feliz de ver Enzo ou o sonho que se repetia todas as noites tinha sido tão bom assim? Bem, ele não se lembrava de muito, mas era o suficiente e se alguém notou sua mudança de atitude nos últimos anos, era somente de sua conta.

Afinal, qual era o problema se ele queria cuidar de Enzo e toca-lo em cada oportunidade?

Então foi isso o que fez.

Percy levantou o rosto e beijou o rosto corado e macio de seu bebê, segurou suavemente em suas costas e segurou na cabeça de Enzo, cuidadoso. Enzo então abriu os olhos e sorriu a ele. Sua risada havia se tornado mais contida nos últimos anos, mas transmitia felicidade o suficiente para deixar Percy satisfeito.

Ele se esticou na cama espaçosa e puxou Enzo para mais perto dele, tinha sorte de ser fim de semana e não precisar trabalhar ou levar Enzo para a escola, se não, estariam bem encrencados.

Ele sai da cama e coloca uma calça, pegando Enzo no colo e indo até a cozinha, o colocando na cadeira e fazendo o café da manha. Banana amassada, ovos mexidos e leite para Enzo e panquecas com mel para Percy. Ele morde um pedaço da panqueca e em seguida alimenta Enzo, ainda fingindo que a colher é um aviãozinho e como ele costumava fazer quando o garoto era pequeno, Percy aproxima a colher da boca do filho que revira os olhos, tentando não sorrir e mastigar ao mesmo tempo.

“Pai, eu não soh’ mais bebê.”

Percy sorri, mas repreende o garotinho. Enzo pode acabar engasgando e ninguém quer isso, certo? 

"Você sempre será o meu garotinho. Então, se comporte." Percy fala manso com tom de piada e observa o rosto de Enzo corar.

Enzo engole a comida e pede mais, fazendo bico quanto Percy demora muito.

“Eu podia fazer isso sozinho, ‘cê sabia?” Enzo diz e arranca o garfo da mão do pai, impaciente.

“Tudo bem, seu bebezão.” Ele diz. “Mais?” Percy pergunta só para ver se Enzo iria aceitar. O filho nunca pedia mais do que o necessário e nunca o desobedecia. Às vezes gostaria que Enzo fosse mais rebelde.

Enzo balança a cabeça e se levanta da mesa. “Eu vou sair com o Rick, tudo bem?”

“Hoje é meu dia de folga, pensei que a gente podia fazer alguma coisa?”

A mudança é instantânea. Enzo sorri para ele e corre escadas acima. “Eu te espero no quarto.” Ele diz já distante. “’onde a gente vai?!”

Percy sorri e balança a cabeça, se levantando também e seguindo Enzo. “É uma surpresa.”

Ele sentia que seria um longo dia.

<<<<>>>> 

Eles não partem imediatamente.

O costume era sair de casa assim que o sol baixasse e estivesse numa temperatura aceitável. Enzo é quem o puxa para fora de casa. Ele segura em sua mão e o arrasta por Nova Roma, falando sem parar e sem se preocupar com mais nada. Pouco característico para quem conhecesse o garotinho, mas não para Percy, aquela era uma reação comum fora dos olhares públicos.

Aquela era apenas a primeira das mudanças na vida de Percy, mudança que ele havia feito anos atrás. A primeira das regras havia sido trabalhar somente o necessário; ele mudou o horário de suas aulas para a manha e transferiu seus turnos de patrulha para os intervalos entre as aulas. Se algum turno acontecesse durante a noite, não demoraria mais do que duas ou três horas.

A segunda regra era ser uma pessoa melhor, se desculpando com Annabeth e Reyna. Pensou que teria mais trabalho do que dizer um simples "Desculpe". Annabeth nem mesmo hesitou, mas ele tinha certeza que Reyna só concordou em continuar cuidado de Enzo porque seu comportamento havia mudado consideravelmente. Ele era carinhoso, cuidadoso e paciente, sem mencionar a felicidade que transparecia em seu rosto.

Era por isso Reyna havia aceitado e era o suficiente para ele.

E por fim, a terceira e ultima regra: o fim de semana deveria ser passado inteiramente com Enzo. Nem sempre ele podia seguir essa regra; os turnos por vezes eram confusos e flexíveis, mas sempre que isso acontecia ele corria para a casa das amigas e buscava Enzo que sempre o recebia com um sorriso e um guincho de felicidade.

Talvez seus turnos devessem ser mais longos, mas ele não via a hora de ver Enzo sorrindo para ele mais uma vez.

Assim, foi como os últimos anos foram vividos. Horários flexíveis e bastante tempo para gastar com Enzo andando de um lado ao outro, primeiro com o bebê em seu colo e depois com o pré-adolescente pendurado em seus braços.

Eles iam ao mercado, livraria, parque florestal e andavam pela cidade vendo os marcos históricos. Toda vez que eles saiam era a mesma coisa. Enzo agarrado a ele com sua voz suave e curiosa e a reação das pessoas que os viam o fazia sorrir todas ás vezes.

O fascínio de Percy também se igualava em relação a cidade. Ele gostava de caminhar pelas ruas de Nova Roma como se cada vez a fosse a primeira; ele amava a arquitetura antiga, a historia e os monumentos aos deuses por cada praça que passava. Ele não teve a oportunidade de aprender sobre a origem de seus ancestrais, mas agora ele podia olhar atentamente e descobrir cada mero detalhe. Tudo ali tinha ligação com a mitologia grega e romana e ele queria que Enzo soubesse tanto quanto ele.

Enzo apenas revirava os olhos e escutava ao que o pai tinha a falar. Nunca criticando ou nem elogiando. Às vezes ele se esquecia de quanto Enzo havia crescido. Antes Enzo era um bebê e balbuciava coisas aleatórias, mas agora ele já batia na altura de sua cintura e parecia crescer mais a cada dia.

“Então, ‘onde você queria me levar?” Enzo diz. Eles haviam parado para descansar no café favorito deles, o Tre Rose.

Enzo segurava uma xícara de café com as duas mãos pequenas, menores do que a própria xícara e o encarava com o olhar atento e um tanto desconfiado. O garoto não gostava de nada que envolvesse conflito ou batalhas. O que era irônico, se ele pudesse dizer.

“Nós, semideuses, precisamos no defender-”

“É, é. Eu sei. Monstros e bla,bla,bla.”

“Enzo, isso é serio.” Percy o repreendeu.

“Eu sei, papai.” Enzo diz arrependido, olhando para ele entre os cílios com o rosto escondido pela xícara, tímido. “Mas, nós estamos seguros aqui, certo? Você sempre me protege.”

Percy sorriu e manteve o rosto congelado. Ele era um pervertido. Suas calças não deveriam se apertar com a visão de Enzo se remexendo na cadeira, corado e tímido pela bronca do pai. Ele realmente era um pervertido. Coisa pior, até.

“Você precisa de uma arma e aprender a se proteger. Isso é parte da vida de um semideus.”

“Eu preciso mesmo? E aquela espada em cima da cômoda? Porque eu nunca te vejo com ela? Eu gosto dela.”

Percy engoliu em seco e suspirou.

“Ela pertenceu a alguém muito importante para mim. Se você quiser você pod-”

“Serio? Eu posso ficar com ela? Do que ela é feita? Bronze celestial? É pesada?” Enzo coloca a xícara no pires e se levanta o puxando com ele, contornando as ruas da cidade sem soltá-lo até que eles estejam parados em frente a tal espada. Ela continuava exatamente onde Percy a tinha deixado, preta, reluzente e fantasmagórica, como era esperado de uma espada vinda do mundo dos mortos.

Muito oportuno se Percy pudesse opinar.

“Vá em frente.” Percy disse conformado.

Enzo pegou a espada e ficou ali parado com o olhar desfocado, fixado em seu rosto.

“Enzo?” Perguntou temeroso. Uma espada não poderia guardar assombrações. Poderia? “Enzo!”

“O que foi, Percy.” Enzo disse com um voz estranhamente firme, pouco característica dele.

“O que você disse?” Por um momento Percy pensou ter visto outra coisa e escutado outra pessoa.

“Eu disse o que, pai?”

Percy piscou e lá estava Enzo, olhando para ele inocentemente com a espada abaixada como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele balançou a cabeça e mudou de assunto. Tinha feito o que achava certo e seria o suficiente até que o destino o mostrasse o contrario.

Ele então dá as costas a Enzo e desce as escadas. “Vamos, Enzo. Está na hora do jantar.”

Enzo o segue e coloca a espada em cima da bancada e se junta ao pai no preparo do jantar.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Batem na porta.

“Quem será?” Percy diz. Enzo dá de ombros e continua a lavar a salada em cima de uma cadeira alta enquanto Percy anda em direção a porta de entrada.

Quem Percy encontra com malas e uma criança, ele nunca poderia adivinhar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado e como sempre estou aberta a comentários ou críticas, apenas não sejam muito maldosos.  
> Até a próxima.


	15. Deveria ter desistido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason persegue o inalcansavel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people. Mais um capítulo curto e atrasado, eu sei.
> 
> Bem, acho que devo dar alguns avisos: +18  
> A historia está começando a ficar mais... quente. É, é um bom sinonimo. Como nos capítulos anteriores, nesse terá um sexo breve, mas terá. E eu me sinto no dever que avisar que eu nunca escrevo nada que seja comum demais, porque essa fic é basicamente sobre o amor entre dois homens que são gays e ainda pai e filho, não tecnicamente, porque Enzo é filho de Hades, mas você entende o que eu digo, certo? Se você pensar com cuidado por até ser considerado mais do que isso... Bom, eu não vou entrar em detalhes e logo pretendendo atualizar as tags.
> 
> Agora só me resta desejar uma boa leitura.

Ali estava Jason. Ele levava malas pesadas nas costas e segurava Rafaela pela mão, agora com quatorze anos. Ele não podia acreditar, voltar a aquela casa lhe trazia lembranças de tempos de glorias e solidão, lembranças um tanto quanto dúbias. Provavelmente seria outro de seus milhares de erros. Que belo herói ele era, até em excesso se alguém lhe perguntasse. Mas já que ele estava ali, iria até o final, se Percy o permitisse.

"Hey, Percy. Sentiu minha falta?" Foi o que falou quando Percy abriu a porta, surpreso. Percy apenas ficou parado, bloqueando a passagem e o olhando com o rosto que lentamente corava. Lindo. Mas então havia a Rafaela. Ela tinha se soltado dele, passado reto por Percy e parado na frente de Enzo, agora com cinco anos. Jason continuou olhando para Percy mal reparando no que acontecia, apenas observava o semideus desviar o olhar, constrangido e voltar sua atenção para Enzo e Rafaela.

 Ele não havia notado Enzo entrar na sala. Não havia percebido com ele havia crescido e nem sua atitude em relação a Percy; como o garotinho havia agarrado o braço do pai e olhado carrancudo para ele. Não que isso importasse. Ele apenas continuou ali, olhando e esperando pela resposta de Percy.

“...é o filho de Hades?" e "...nós vamos ser grandes amigos... como irmãos." Rafaela dizia, lhe cutucando em seguida e o tirando de seu transe. “Não é mesmo, Jason?”

“Humm? É. Claro que sim.” Disse finalmente olhando para Rafaela e Enzo.

_Enzo_. Aquele garoto era a cópia mais nova, mimada e ciumenta de Nico di Ângelo.

"O que...? Papai?" Enzo franze as sobrancelhas, como Jason havia visto mil vezes no passado, e olha para Percy esperando uma explicação.

"Ah, sim. Sou Jason Grace. Filho de Zeus e essa é Rafaela, filha de Hades."

"É esse o cara que t’ajudou quando ‘cê estava doente depois do seu amigo morrer. O mesmo que t’a... ajudou durante aqueles anos?"

 Engraçado, foi o que Jason pensou. Fofo.

 "Ha! Isso mesmo! Que coisa, hein." Percy coçou o pescoço e segurou na mão de Enzo, como ele tivesse medo que Enzo fosse fazer alguma coisa. Realmente engraçado.

"Eu não gosto dele. Papai deve ficar só comigo."

“Quando você diz ficar...”

"Enzo, se comporte." Percy o cortou com o rosto vermelho. "Vá para a cozinha com a Rafa e termine o jantar, ok?"

"Tudo bem, papai." Enzo puxou Percy para baixo e beijou se rosto, logo pegando na mão de Rafaela.

"E você, não vai me dar um abraço?" Jason pergunta a Percy assim que Enzo passa pela porta. Talvez ele estivesse abusando de sua sorte, mas aquele garotinho já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Bem, no fim ele conseguira o que procurava. Percy fecha a porta atrás de si e vira para ele, o abraçando forte. E sim, pelo o que ele via, Percy havia sentido falta dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Percy pergunta, se lembrando de se soltar dele. Era uma pena. "Onde está o Leo? Ele deve estar furioso."

"Leo? Que nada, você não precisa se preocupar com ele. Ele está bem."

"Jason!? Ele vai me matar. "

"Bobagem. Agora vamos que eu estou morrendo de fome."

Percy balança a cabeça e segue Jason para a cozinha.

<<<<>>>> 

Jason alargou o livro que li e olhou para a porta, ouvindo três batidas rápidas. Ele tirou a camisa rapidamente e abriu o zíper de sua calça, deixando o volume em sua boxer visível. Era ridículo, mas sua chance.

“Pode entrar. ” Disse com voz baixa, antecipando o momento em que Percy passaria pela porta. Afinal, era por isso que ele havia atravessado a cidade inteira.

“Oi.” Percy disse do batente da porta. Ele olhou para seu peito despido e para sua cueca que revelava mais do ele jamais havia mostrado a Percy. “Vim saber se você e Rafaela... se estão bem acomodados. ”

Ele nem tinha ideia do quanto.

“Você precisa de alguma... coisa?” Percy disse e deu um passo para traz, talvez sentindo suas intenções.

“Talvez.”

Provavelmente ele iria se arrepender disso mais tarde.

Jason se levantou de sua cama de casal e se aproximou de Percy, segurando em sua cintura e roçando seus corpos, o abraçando completamente. Ah, ele havia sentido falta de Percy. De seu cheiro, da como ele tremia em seus braços e do formato compacto de seu corpo junto ao seu, se encaixando perfeitamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Percy perguntou baixinho, derretido em seus braços. Jason segurou em seu pescoço e se inclinou em direção a boca de Percy.

"Eu? Eu vou te dar um beijo de boa noite e você? _O que_ você está fazendo?" Ele disse roçando seus lábios. Percy desvia o rosto e o beijo se arrasta pelo rosto de Percy e atinge o pescoço, bem na junção com o maxilar. Lindo.

"Eu já disse. Vim ver como você estava. E perguntar porque você está aqui."

"Bem... essa é minha casa, você sabia?" Ele diz apertando Percy em seus braços, tendo certeza de que ele não iria escapar. "Eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido com você. Faz cinco anos."

"Eu... eu não sabia que a casa era sua, mas estou melhor. Diferente. Estou bem."

"Pensei que talvez... agora que você está bem..." Jason disse e beijou o ombro de Percy, aquele lugar perto da clavícula que sempre fazia Percy gemer.

"Eu. E-eu sinto muito, Jason. Você teve a sua chance." Percy colocou as mãos no peito de Jason e o empurrou devagar com o maxilar tenso, rosto vermelho e pupilar dilatadas.

"Mas-mas como eu poderia...?"

"Eu sinto muito." Percy disse e andou em direção a porta. "Espero que você tenha uma boa noite de sono."

<<<<>>>> 

Percy tinha razão, ele era um idiota.

Leo apareceu na manhã seguinte.

Ele jurava que Leo estava bem no acampamento meio-sangue, o ruivo parecia mais feliz e com vários novos projetos, sem contar Calipso que vivia correndo atrás do semideus. Jason pensava que ele não era necessário.

“Jay.” Ele ouviu. Jason adorava escutar aquela voz rouca e suave logo de manhã. Ele gostava do toque leve, porém firme e quente e do corpo acima do seu.

Não, espere. Aquilo não devia acontecer.

Ele abriu os olhos embaçados e enxergou Leo que estava sem roupas e rebolava lentamente em cima de seu membro, ainda sem penetrar.

“Droga, Leo. O que você está fazendo? ” Jason disse agarrando a cintura fina dele, deixando marcas e o parando, tentando raciocinar. “Eu pensei que você estava saindo com Calipso.”

“Calipso? Que nada. Somos só amigos. Eu prefiro você.” Leo disse e beijou seu pescoço, tentando se mover. “O que eu não gostei foi acordar e ver que você tinha fugido. Você é meu.” Ele então mordeu o pescoço de Jason e se posicionou acima do pênis grosso dele, o provocando. “Vamos, Jason. Eu sei que você quer.”

“Seu...!” Jason os virou na cama e entrou sem demora dentro de Leo, fazendo o ruivo arquear as costas e grunhir, fincando as unhas e os pés em suas costas. “É isso o que você queria, não era? Ser fodido rápido e forte? ”

“Sim! Quer dizer, não! Eu vim aqui fazer outra coisa.” Leo disse, mas continuou agarrado a Jason, o acompanhando em seus movimentos violentos.

“Hum... tão apetado. Agora é tarde.” Então, Jason continuou. Ele meteu e meteu em Leo até que o ruivo começou a soltar aqueles guinchinhos baixos, avisando que seu orgasmo chegava. “Ah, tão bonito. Você vai gozar ‘pra mim? Você vai, meu Leo?”

Jason não pode ser controlar, ele beijou o canto da boca de Leo e desceu devagar pelo pescoço e ombro até chagar nos mamilos eriçados, os lambendo uma vez e mordendo em seguida.

“Porra!” Leo guinchou uma vez em voz baixa e gozou, curvando a coluna longa e dolorosamente.

Ah, essa era a hora favorita de Jason. Ele amava ver o rosto angular de Leo corar e se contrair em uma quase agonia e o corpo abaixo de si se comprimir e o apertar, o levando junto. Ele amava quem Leo havia se tornado, pois ele mostrava o que sentia a cada ação e movimento e não tinha medo de dizer o que pensava ou pedir pelo o que queria. Sem contar que os anos haviam feito bem a ele, seu corpo era esguio e longo com músculos bem definidos e seu sorriso poderia iluminar plateias.

“Eu te amo. ” Disse Leo tirando Jason de seus devaneios. Ele olhou para Leo que continuava deitado, abaixo de si, relaxado, porem com uma expressão seria que ele havia visto poucas vezes.

“Você me ama?” Perguntou. Não era o que ele esperava ouvir. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia aquilo.

“Eu amo.” Leo confirmou. Ele segurou no rosto de Jason e o beijou suavemente nos lábios. “Mas se você for atrás do Percy mais um vez, eu juro, te deixo sem olhar para trás.”

“Eu...humrum” Jason limpou a garganta e tentou achar uma resposta a altura. Não deu muito certo. “Me desculpe?”

“Você é um idiota, Jason Grace. E não, você não precisa dizer que me ama. Eu preciso de fidelidade e companheirismo. Você acha que pode fazer isso?”

“É... sim?” Jason sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ignorou a revirada de olhos de Leo.

“Eu acho bom, porque você não quer ser castrado, certo?” Então, Leo puxou Jason, o fazendo se deitar em cima dele, ainda o membro dentro de Leo. “Acho que ainda temos tempo para mais uma antes do café da manhã.”

“Você vai me matar.”  Jason suspirou e moveu o quadril lentamente, ouvindo um gemido contente de Leo.

<<<<>>>> 

“Leo-”

“Está tudo bem. É serio, você não precis-”

“Mas, Leo, eu juro eu nunca faria isso com você. Ele apareceu do nada e-”

“Percy. Eu não estou bravo. Eu juro pelos deuses. ”

“De verdade? Eu sei que não foi certo o que fiz antes, quando eu... quando eu não estava bem. Não foi de propósito. ”

“Eu sei. Todo mundo sabe. Está tudo bem. Agora as coisas são diferentes, você tem o Enzo e eu o Jason. A partir de hoje ele vai se comportar.”

“Eu tenho o Enzo...?”

“Huham.” Jason limpou a garganta e chamou a atenção dos dois. Ele tinha a impressão que essa conversa estava indo para o lado errado do problema, para o lado onde ele sabia que Percy não estava pronto para discutir.

Ele balançou a cabeça e se apoiou na banca olhando para os dois semideuses. Só podia ser muita sorte! Porque ele tinha que se meter em tanta confusão por causa de garotos bonitos, ou melhor, homens bonitos com belos traseiros. A viagem até ali havia sido uma perda de tempo, ele não deveria insistir em algo que não teria futuro, ainda mais agora que suas bolas estavam em jogo. Ele as apreciava do jeito que eram.

Jason se lembrava, as coisas não costumavam ser desse jeito. Ele não sabia quando começou a transar com Leo ou a correr atrás de Percy. Foi antes da guerra contra Gaia, durante, depois ou foi apenas uma consequência? E quanto a ser o líder do acampamento meio-sangue, terminar com Piper e ver essa transformação em Leo que ele tanto gostava. Ele costumava ser apenas mais um amigo, não era? Ele pensava que Leo seria seu melhor amigo e Piper sua namorada eternamente.

Ah, ele devia ser masoquista ou talvez não soubesse o que queria. Ou ainda melhor, talvez ele quisesse tudo de uma vez. Realmente, muito heroico. Se ele tivesse a aproveitado a oportunidade quando ela apareceu, Percy estaria com ele e não com a versão miniatura de Nico, mas ele simplesmente não poderia. Ele deveria seguir o exemplo da ex-namorada e desistir de perseguir o que não era para ele. Mas ainda assim, ali estava ele com a desculpa de trazer Rafaela para conhecer o filho de Percy, que nao era realmente o filho de Percy. E talvez, bem no fundo, ele estivesse curioso para saber aonde aquilo iria parar.

Era tão obvio, o garoto era filho de Hades. Ele podia sentir o poder escuro que emanava de Enzo, mas aquilo era sua culpa. Foi só Enzo colocar os olhos nele para que Jason sentisse a aura negra e as intenções nada bondosas em direção a ele. Até o garoto de cinco anos entendia suas intenções em relação a Percy.

Era ridículo. Como ele poderia perder para um garotinho de cinco anos? Enzo tinha Percy na palma de sua pequena mão e Percy nem se dava conta. Ou talvez, Percy soubesse de tudo, nem que fosse interiormente, bem no fundo de sua consciência.

Jason teve que dar de ombros. Agora não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, espero que tenham gostado e eu gostaria de ouvir o comentario sincero de vocês ou algo que vocês acham que esteja faltando.
> 
> Obrigada por ler e volte sempre.  
> ^^


	16. Deveria ter me afastado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy e Enzo chegam ao acampamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finalmente. Depois de mais de um mês aqui estou.  
> Dessa vez tenho uma desculpa valida, eu estava doente. De verdade.
> 
> PS: então... pra quem acha o comportamento do Percy estranho, só vai piorar. Nesse capítulo não tem nenhuma cena explicita, mas a historia com certeza está se encaminhando para esse lado. Preciso dizer que Percy nessa historia é meio occ, ele foge ligeiramente da personalidade do livro. Ele simplesmente não consegue ficar longe de Enzo, ele é física e mentalmente incapaz de não desejar Enzo, mesmo que Enzo seja ainda uma criança. É eu sei, mas não padronizaremos os personagens. Vocês tem que lembrar que isso é uma historia fictícia e eu aposto que quando você procura por um fanfic, você não procura por algo que já leu antes. Eu sempre tento escrever coisa novas e que chocam, sejam de uma forma ou de outra.
> 
> Agora que estamos claros. Leiam com consciência.  
> Bem, espero que ainda tenha alguém disposto a ler o capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura.

 

Percy e Enzo se deitavam abraçados na cama e ouviam o radio. Percy sentia que estava destinado a aqueles momentos quietos, tão simples e silenciosos, onde haveria apenas Enzo e ele e nada mais seria tinha importância, apenas aqueles rápidos momentos seria o suficiente e se ele pudesse pedir por alguma coisa, era exatamente isso que ele pedia, esse único momento eternizado durante eras; permanecer ali, fixo e imutável, como os deuses que jamais envelheciam ou se transformavam, seria seu pedido. Mas o tempo de mudança havia chegado, a vinda de Jason o forçava a enxergar. Felizmente o loiro não estava ali no momento, enfiado em algum lugar da cidade com Leo, seria tempo o suficiente para convencer Enzo. Não que Enzo precisasse ser convencido, porem alguns momentos extras com Enzo seriam bem vindos.

Ele apertou Enzo em seus braços e acariciou os longos cabelos ondulados, ouvindo um suspiro contente. Aquilo era o que ele nunca trocaria por nenhum tesouro ou riqueza, o som preguiçoso da voz de Enzo ou apenas o silencio entre eles, quando as palavras não eram necessárias e tudo estava bem. Eles deitariam quietos em silencio e escutariam o barulho da vida ao redor sem realmente prestar atenção.

Infelizmente, o encanto teria que ser quebrado, pois o tempo passava rápido e logo Enzo teria que começar o treinamento. Mesmo que estivessem seguros, Enzo precisava de treinamento.

Percy decidiu que eles iniciariam o treinamento durante o verão.

Não o levem a mal. Nova Roma tinha se transformado em sua casa, mas o que Enzo precisava não estava ali. O treinamento romano era focado em trabalho de equipe e em proteger a cidade. O que Enzo precisava era aprender a se proteger, algo mais individual e era isso o que o Acampamento grego prezava; o treinamento individual e a desenvolver as habilidades naturais. Talvez mais tarde Enzo fosse precisar da forma romana de lutar, mas agora o essencial era o individual.

Enzo deu de ombros. Ele não disse nada e fez as malas, esperando o pai terminar de se arrumar. Ele olhou para fora da janela e viu o sol se por, observando as pessoas passarem pelas ruas da cidade. Ele nem pensou em questionar o pai, sabia que Percy faria o melhor por eles. O que importava era ficar ao lado Percy, o resto não irrelevante.

...

Eles partiram para o acampamento meio-sangue no anoitecer do primeiro dia de verão. Pegaram um carro e dirigiam pela noite esperando que o elemento surpresa os ajudasse. Essa, de longe, seria a viagem mais fácil e segura, Percy tinha dinheiro e não precisaria se arriscar se escondendo em lugares escuros e perigosos.

Em exatos dois dias, Percy encostava o carro nas colinas meio-sangue. Chegaram rapidamente com a ajuda do carro, fazendo paradas para descansar em hotéis. Uma cama de casal, algumas horas de sono e uma refeição foi o suficiente para os semideuses.

Eles chegaram no amanhecer do terceiro dia.

...

Na entrada do acampamento onde o velôcino de ouro era guardado por um dragão imenso, Percy reconheceu Quiron que preferia o visual mais selvagem, sem nada cobrindo seu corpo de cavalo e Thália Grace, a amazona que tinha se mantido fiel a Artemis.

Percy deu um abraço forte na amiga e cumprimentou Quiron com um aperto de mão, para logo em seguida, apresentar o filho.

"Este é Enzo Jackson." Percy segurou no ombro do filho e sorriu para ele. "Estes são Quiron, o melhor treinador de heróis e Thália, filha de Zeus e caçadora de Artemis."

Enzo fez uma careta, mas permaneceu quieto. Percy queria saber qual era o problema, então pressionou o ombro do filho, fazendo Enzo revirar os olhos.

"Grace, como Jason Grace? O filho de Zeus?" Enzo falou levemente acido, olhando para Percy. "Pai, você tem certeza...?" Percy apenas o olhou reprovador. "Hurm. Se você diz..." Enzo desviou o olhar para o chão e seu rosto corou.

"Bom garoto." Percy disse sorrindo da reação do filho. Em um momento ele estava emburrado e no outro com vergonha. "Não se preocupe. Ninguém gosta de Zeus. Mas como você sabe sobre Zeus?" Sussurrou para o filho, ainda segurando em seus ombros, aproximo a seu corpo.

"Eu só sei." Enzo deu de ombros, se encostando levemente a ele.

"Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo." Percy disse.

Quando Enzo ficava carente, se inclinando levemente em sua direção, queria dizer que o garoto estava inseguro e com medo. Ele não deixaria nada machucar o filho e ele sabia que não havia nenhum perigo dentro das fronteiras do acampamento meio-sangue.

Percy olhou para frente, se lembrando dos velhos amigos. Thália o olhava desconfiada e Quiron parecia pensativo. Percy desconfiava que teriam uma longa conversa assim que conseguissem se acomodar.

...

Enzo acompanhou o pai durante todo o passeio pelo acampamento mantendo aquela expressão de leve desinteresse e calma no rosto. Ele permaneceu calado e sorriu a cada vez que o pai olhava para ele, tentando mostrar interesse, enquanto o pai mostrava e falava sobre cada canto daquele lugar.

Eles passaram pelo coliseu onde os semideuses treinavam numa espécie de torre, em seguida foram aos campos de treinamento, um lugar levemente caótico onde diversas coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo. A um lado pessoas lutavam com espadas, o que ele achou muito legal, o movimento que elas faziam com os braços e o corpo parecia um tipo de dança letal. Do outro lado tinham alvos e semideuses enfileirados treinando com flechas e até um garoto musculoso segurando um machado mais pesado do que ele próprio.

Ele tinha que admitir, aquela bagunça de semideuses era interessante. Ele se sentia bem aceito naquele novo mundo, mas era o sorriso no rosto do pai o importante. Ele havia feito as malas e seguido Percy sem pensar ou se interessar pelo o que ficaria para trás, pois não tinha nada que o prendesse a Nova Roma. Ele assumia que o acampamento dos romanos era mais confortável por ser algo que já conhecia, mas aquilo não era sobre ele e estava tudo bem. Essa era a casa de Percy e Enzo faria o máximo para fazer parte da vida de Percy em todos os sentidos que ele pudesse.

<<<<>>>> 

Percy e Enzo tiveram pouco tempo para se acomodar. Depois de explorarem o acampamento se dirigiram aos chalés. As pessoas já deviam estar falando deles, porque de acordo com as regras cada um deles devia ter ficado no chalé de seu respectivo parente divino. Felizmente, eles eram uma exceção. Teoricamente, Enzo era filho de Percy, por isso Enzo ficaria onde Percy ficasse, mesmo que esse não fosse o caso Percy não queria que Enzo ficasse sozinho e também o garoto não parecia inclinado a ficar longe de Percy. O lógico era que eles ficassem no chalé de Poseidon, mas quando Enzo viu quando crianças haviam no chalé de Poseidon a expressão de pânico foi bem clara para Percy. Tentando chegar a uma solução Quiron havia oferecido, insistido, na verdade, que eles ficassem com dois quartos na casa grande.

Era um lugar largo e espaçoso com vários quartos vagos, mesmo assim preferiram ficar no chalé de Hades. Percy não disse o motivo dessa escolha estranha e ninguém questionou, ainda que ele visse Enzo o olhar desconfiado. Afinal, Percy não era filho de Poseidon? Enzo, intrigado, não disse nada, como sempre acatando tudo o que Percy decidisse.

Ignorando o olhar do filho, Percy apenas abriu a porta e colocou as malas na enorme cama de casal no centro do chalé. Era a única cama no lugar, mas eles fingiram não perceber. Percy se deitou na cama, descansando por um momento, enquanto Enzo o olhava da porta.

Ele não precisava estar de olhos abertos para saber que o filho o olhava fixamente, como acontecia constantemente. O garoto nunca iria assumir, mas gostava olhar o pai e vê-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você não vai entrar?" Percy falou de olhos fechados, deitado na cama.

Enzo revirou os olhos e se deitou ao lado do pai de barriga para baixo na cama, continuando a olhá-lo e apoiando a cabeça nas nos braços .

Percy sentiu a cama se mover minimamente e um corpo quente deitar a seu lado, perto demais. A essa altura ele já devia estar acostumado com a proximidade com Enzo. Ele devia se afastar e tentar manter uma imagem fraternal, principalmente agora que estavam rodeados por mais pessoas. Ele jurava que iria tentar, mas então algo sempre o puxava em direção ao garoto. Quanto mais ele lutava, mais as coisas pioravam.

Ele havia se enganado por tanto tempo que quase conseguia acreditar nisso, talvez em outra realidade algum deus entregasse um bebê para ele cuidar, sem pretensão alguma e a criança seria apenas isso, seu filho e não um guerreiro em corpo de criança. Era tudo uma ilusão. Nem ele conseguia mais mentir, eles eram física e psicologicamente parecidos, se ele tirasse todos os traumas que Nico havia carregado por sua breve existência o resultado seria Enzo.

Na maioria das vezes era fácil fingir que Enzo era seu filho e que o amor que via no rosto do garoto era apenas afeto. Em outras, era difícil, quase impossível. A ideia de não poder toca-lo do jeito que ele gostaria o deixava louco, mas se controlava porque sabia que não seria dessa forma para sempre. Enzo não era seu filho e logo ele teria que contar a verdade, que Enzo era uma alma reencarnada, a alma de Nico.

Percy suspirou e continuou de olhos fechados. Ele continuou ali como estava sem mover um músculo sequer e sentindo o calor de Enzo a seu lado, tão perto, mas inalcançável. Percy decidiu então direcionar seus pensamentos a outros assuntos, como o fato de não terem sido incinerados ao pisar no chalé de Hades.

Ele não sabia se era permitido ficar no chalé de um deus que não fosse seu pai. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ele ainda estava vivo, talvez fosse por Enzo ser filho de Hades e porque algum dia ele teria que contar para o filho quem era seu pai verdadeiro.

Essa ideia o fez se sentir estranhamente feliz e frustrado ao mesmo tempo, porque podia sentir suas calças ficando menos apertadas e a tensão saindo de seu corpo. Por enquanto, Percy não falaria nada e nem reclamaria de sua sorte.

<<<<>>>> 

Percy puxou Enzo pela mão para fora do chalé. Na verdade, o arrastou. Estava na hora do café da manha e Percy sabia como a comida do acampamento era deliciosa. Só de pensar sua boca se enchia de água. A questão era fazer Enzo largar de seu pescoço e se levantar da cama. Essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para descontrair e reencontrar seus velhos amigos.

Sentaram-se à mesa dos filhos de Poseidon.

Percy insistiu que Enzo se sentasse junto a ele, não queria que seu filho se sentisse triste e isolado como ele tinha se sentido nos primeiros anos. Percy reconheceu algumas pessoas, mas a maioria era novos semideuses. Isso não era nenhum problema porque assim que eles se sentaram à mesa as crianças começaram a fazer perguntas para Percy, enquanto Enzo observava calado.

Quando o banquete estava prestes a começar ele se levantou junto aos outros semideuses. Era a hora em que todos faziam oferendas, jogando uma parte de sua comida aos deuses. Percy não resistiu e seguiu os outros semideuses, jogando comida a seu pai e orou para ele. Fazia tempo que ele não via ou falava com Poseidon, não tinha nada melhor do que uma boa refeição para reatar uma relação.

Ele sorriu e se concentrou, pensando no deus. "Oi, pai. Tudo bem? É... eu sei que estive longe, mas agora voltei para casa. Estou com saudade. Quando você tiver um tempo e quiser falar comigo vou estar aqui."

Percy abriu seus olhos e viu algumas pessoas o olhando, não que fosse novidade. Enzo também o observava com uma cara estranha, tentando segurar a risada. Ele revirou os olhos e voltou para perto do filho.

<<<<>>>> 

Enzo prendeu a risada e achou estranha essa atitude. Porque jogar comida no fogo? Ele achava um desperdício e uma coisa ridícula de se fazer, mas depois que seu pai lhe disse que eram oferendas aos deuses em respeito a eles, ficou quieto achando mais ridículo ainda. Ele queria saber o que os deuses fizeram de tão bom para merecer oferendas.

Deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

Pelo menos de uma coisa seu pai tinha razão. Enzo não se lembrava de comer algo tão bom. Percy disse a ele discretamente, mastigando como se fosse a ultima coisa que ele faria na vida. Enzo concordava com cada palavra. Ele podia comer o quanto quisesse que em menos de um minuto apareceria à sua frente o que ele mais gostava de comer.

Começava a entender porque o pai tanto gostava desse lugar e nem se importava com as pessoas olhando para eles e fofocando sobre os recém-chegados, nem mesmo a apresentação constrangedora em frente a todos aqueles semideuses pareceu deixa-lo chateado.

Talvez fosse porque seu pai tinha ficado o tempo todo com as mãos em suas costas fazendo movimentos circulares, o acalmando durante todo o processo? Provavelmente, mas nada poderia tirar a felicidade em ver o pai feliz ao conversar com velhos amigos e professores, e até mesmo o velho quase calvo que olhava com cara amarga para seu pai, pareceu deixar Percy feliz. Ele continuaria feliz enquanto Percy também estivesse.

...

Depois de comerem, Percy mostrou o resto do acampamento para ele. Eles foram a praia, onde havia um deque. A água era clara e transparente, ele podia ver os peixes e o movimento das ondas calmas, vindo devagar e voltando até se perder na imensidão azul ao horizonte.

"Esse é meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo." Percy lhe disse, sonhador e calmo.

Eles se sentaram a beira da areia, Percy molhou os pés, levantando a calça jeans desgastada enquanto Enzo apenas se sentou a seu lado, lhe fazendo companhia.

"Aqui foi onde eu descobri quem eu era e quanto poder que eu teria." Voltou a falar. "Eu sempre acabo voltando aqui. Por um bom motivo ou não, esse lugar sempre vai ser importante para mim."

Enzo observou o pai. Percy estava tão feliz e relaxado, perdido no próprio mundo, que era como se ele nem estivesse ali e se não fosse a voz suave falando com ele, Enzo podia achar que era um fantasma, apenas mais um que observava a vida de um grande herói. O peito de Enzo se apertou numa sensação estranha, parecia que ele já tinha estado ali e sentido tudo isso, era uma sensação que ele não conseguia decifrar.

Se aproximou devagar de Percy e encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, segurando em seu pescoço.

"Está tudo bem." Ouviu a voz calma de Percy a seu ouvido, o consolando ao massagear suas costas e o abraçar.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo." Enzo sussurrou, sentindo dor e com medo de chorar. Ele não entendia porque se sentia assim, porque seu corpo tremia e ficava rígido quando sentia emoções fortes e porque somente com o contato físico e voz suave de seu pai, se sentia melhor.

"Está tudo bem, apenas respire fundo." Percy instruiu. Ele fez. Fechou os olhos e deixou o ar fresco e a maresia encher seus pulmões de ar. De repente era mais fácil respirar e o mundo voltava a fazer sentido.

"Melhor?" Percy perguntou baixinho, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Uhumm. Obrigado." Agradeceu, mantendo os olhos fechados e sentindo os últimos tremores irem embora. Seu corpo relaxava, mas a dor continuava lá. Fraca, porem presente.

Percy o puxou para cima e esperou que ele ficasse em pé, depois de ter certeza que Enzo estava bem para andar e o levou em direção a floresta.

A Floresta ficava no lado norte do acampamento, era cheia de perigos e monstros. Percy o proibiu de entrar lá sozinho, principalmente a noite porque era quando os monstros mais tinham poderes e usavam o escuro como armas para se defender.

Essa era uma das regras do acampamento.

Outra regra era que não era permitido sair do chalé depois da hora de recolher, se alguém fosse pego fora da cama, viraria comida de Arpia. Enzo achou que as restrições eram aceitáveis. A não ser que você fosse suicida, não havia motivo para desobedecê-las.

No geral, Enzo gostou do acampamento. O mais irônico para ele era que o lugar realmente se parecia com um acampamento, nada parecido com Nova Roma. As pessoas eram muito mais simpáticas e amigáveis, as atividades pareciam divertidas e o companheirismo estava no ar para quem quisesse ver. Eles, com certeza, passariam muito tempo por ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e deem sua opinião. Sugestões serão bem vindas.  
> Até a próxima.


	17. Deveria ter (me) parado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde. Não acredito que finalmente consigui postar alguma coisa. Dessa vez o motivo foi que fiquei doente, depois chegou epoca de provas na faculdade. Vou tentar colocar outro capítulo semana que vem. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Naquela noite Percy foi dormir mais cedo.

Pegou Enzo pela mão antes do jantar começar e o colocou na cama com sua boxer e um edredom para cobri-lo. Enzo fechou os olhos cansados e murmurou um ‘boa noite’, permanecendo imóvel, agarrado a um travesseiro e de barriga para baixo, esparramado no centro da enorme cama de casal desde então.

Percy se sentou por um momento á beirada da cama e observou Enzo. Talvez estivesse na hora de pôr alguma distância entre eles. Dormir em camas separadas seria um bom começo, mas não era o que fazia noite após noite.

Algo contraditório, se alguém lhe perguntasse. Sabia que o filho era grande o suficiente para dormir sozinho, mas nunca ficaria tranquilo sabendo que Enzo poderia ter uma crise e ninguém estar lá para ajudar, porque nesses momentos era quando Enzo mais estava vulnerável; com seus nervos sobrecarregados, sensível e debilitado, seria o pior momento para deixa-lo sozinho.

Coçando os olhos, levantou da cama e andou devagar e com cuidado até o interruptor. Apagou a luz, voltou para a cama e se deitou perto de filho, o abraçando. Enzo se encostou a ele, finalmente relaxando, deixando que a expressão carrancuda fosse substituída por algo mais suave e feliz, levando Percy junto ele, naquele momento de paz, como se o contato de pele na pele fosse o que Enzo precisasse.

Apertou Enzo mais forte dentro de seus braços, fechou os olhos e deixou que seus músculos doloridos se descontraíssem lentamente. Nunca se acostumaria com as crises do filho. Em um momento Enzo estava bem e no outro, não.

Os primeiros sinais eram claros: Enzo olharia para os lados confuso sem saber onde estava ou o que fazia e se agarraria a ele, tremendo e tendo convulsões como se lutasse contra forças invisíveis.

Suspirou cansado e com culpa, Enzo nunca teria uma vida normal. Não enquanto não descobrissem o que acontecia, pois ninguém conseguia explicar o que as convulsões significavam. Não de verdade. Médicos ou curandeiros, tanto gregos quanto romanos e até mesmo o deus Apolo não pode fazer nada, dizendo que era “doença da alma”.

O que Percy deveria fazer com essa informação? Procurar ajuda religiosa? Ou talvez devesse falar com o próprio Hades, já que todos retornariam para ele cedo ou tarde.  

No fim decidiu não seguir qualquer tratamento. As medicações mortais seriam dolorosas e ineficazes e as míticas, arriscadas. Preferia manter Enzo por perto e acompanhar o desenvolvimento do filho, como fazia todos os dias desde então. Todas as noites Percy pegaria o filho no colo e o colocaria de baixo das cobertas, acariciando seus cabelos e contando uma historia calma até que Enzo dormisse.

Enzo podia ser qualquer coisa, menos sua missão.

Não pode evitar, quando menos esperava Enzo se tornou mais que uma missão. Era uma pessoa de carne e osso que tinha sentimentos e vontades, diferente de todo o resto que havia enfrentado até então; não era um objeto a ser defendido, um monstro a ser destruído ou uma divindade já esquecida pelo homem em busca de vingança. Era mais concreto que seu pai ou os milhares de monstros que havia conhecido, ele podia pegar com suas mãos e segurar, sentir a textura macia da pele e sentir o cheiro tão característico de Enzo, algo parecido com flores, mas que não poderia definir. Era algo que não sabia ter capacidade de amar. Não novamente.

Ainda se lembrava de como havia resistido, tratando o pequeno bebê como uma obrigação, algo que tinha que fazer sem chance de escolha. Mas agora era diferente; Se preocupava mais do que o necessário, vigiava mais do que devia e enchia Enzo de mais cuidados do que precisava. Mas como poderia não se preocupar?

Tinha feito o seu melhor e assim não entendia o que poderia ter dado errado. As coisas não costumavam ser assim.

Os ataques antes esporádicos começaram quando Enzo completou dois ou três anos de idade. Percy percebia que Enzo parava de andar no meio do caminho ou ficava calado de uma hora para a outra, sem motivo aparente. Depois surgiram os tremores. Primeiro, arrepios que deixavam o filho paralisado, evoluindo até que Enzo não conseguisse se manter em pé durante as crises.

Foi quando Percy procurou ajuda. Ajuda essa que piorou o estado do filho, mil exames e mil especialistas em vão, tempo e recursos perdidos apenas para ser dito em resultados atrás de resultados o mesmo.

Diziam que era impossível algo como aquilo acontecer, que era uma anomalia, que Enzo nem deveria estar vivo, porque a intensidade dos ataques era mais do que o ser humano poderia aguentar; Enzo trincaria os dentes aponto de quebra-los, seu corpo tencionaria em um grande bloco duro e ele gemeria como se estivesse sendo torturado.

Não havia nenhuma chance de Percy tirar os olhos Enzo. Não agora ou nunca.

Era por isso que Percy sempre estava ali, tremor atrás de tremor, não importando o grau de seriedade, tanto fosse o bebê Enzo ou o pré-adolescente. Ao primeiro sinal de mudança de comportamento Percy já estava lá, o segurando junto a ele e tentando reconforta-lo melhor maneira que pudesse.

Nos casos mais severos não havia muito o que pudesse fazer, seguraria Enzo antes que ele pudesse cair ao chão e faria o máximo para deixar o filho confortável. Abriria os botões da camisa e calça de Enzo e inclinaria a cabeça do filho para trás para que ele pudesse respirar melhor e passaria sua mão pela barriga dele, o confortando até que os tremores passassem. E por fim, o deitaria na cama e faria uma massagem nos músculos doloridos.

Dessa vez, como tantas outras, escolheu se deitar ao lado de Enzo e zelar por seus sonhos tranquilos.

Olhando para fora da janela continuou ali esperando o sol nascer, sem pregar os olhos por um momento. Permaneceu parado, quase anestesiado e observou o céu finalmente clarear, trazendo luz para o quarto. Piscou e sentiu Enzo acordar lentamente, a respiração mudou e o corpo entre seus braços se espreguiçou.  

“Obrigado.” Enzo lhe disse. Era o que falava a cada crise.

Enzo, então, se virou dentro de seus braços e abriu os olhos lentamente, sorrindo para ele. Percy sempre se encontrava curioso pelo comportamento do filho após cada crise. Não explicar exatamente o que o incomodava, talvez fosse o sorriso despreocupado que Enzo lhe daria ou quem sabe fosse o relaxamento total que se seguia. Enzo ficava tão... manhoso, tão carente que Percy não podia fazer muito além de receber o beijo no rosto ou aceitar o abraço afeiçoado, feito o de um gatinho esperando pelo afago do dono.

Percy não deixaria transparecer como aquilo o afetava. O toque ou as crises. Trincou os dentes e beijou os cabelos de Enzo.

De novo a culpa aparecia. Não sabia explicar, mas sabia que de alguma forma era o culpado. Ninguém o convenceria do contrário.

Então sorriu de volta e se levantou, se afastando com a desculpa de preparar o banho.

Aquele seria um longo dia.

<<<<>>>> 

Enzo saiu da cama com as pernas bambas e se apoiou em Percy, andando até o banheiro e deitando na banheira, mal percebendo o gemido de dor saindo de seus lábios.

Mas Percy notou, ele sempre notava. Ignorou todo o resto e fez o que sempre fazia a cada crise. Entrou na banheira por trás de Enzo e se encostou no apoio, se ajoelhando e aqueceu um pouco de óleo perfumado com suas mãos e pôs em ação. Era uma técnica pouco convencional, entretanto foi o que se mostrou mais eficaz.

Respirou fundo. Ignorou as reações de seu corpo e prestou atenção em Enzo. Levou suas mãos ao pescoço do filho, fazendo pressão, subindo para a nuca e vendo Enzo curvar a coluna.

“Shh. Com cuidado. Assim.” Escorregou as mãos, massageando mais suavemente a parte mais baixa dos ombros e costas com os dedos e deixou que suas mãos percorressem livremente pela cintura e quadril também.

Enquanto fazia a massagem em Enzo, reavaliou se deviam começar o treinamento ou não.

“Hmmn.” Enzo murmurou. Bem, talvez não tivesse sido um murmúrio exatamente... mas ele parecia ter achado um ponto de tensão bem no meio das costas do filho.

Percy desviou a atenção das costas do filho e olhou para o rosto corado e respiração acelerada do filho. Definitivamente não era dor. Engoliu em seco e continuou a massagem, descendo os dedos para o fim da coluna de Enzo, perto do *Cóccix, encontrando outro nódulo e fazendo pressão, escutando em seguida aquele ‘Hmmn’ que tanto gostava de ouvir.

Enzo definitivamente estava pronto. Talvez fosse ele quem precisasse de treinamento.

“Precisamos começar seu treinamento.” Disse.

Deslizou os dedos demoradamente pela cintura, peito e abdômen de Enzo e massageou as coxas finas, abrindo as mãos e deslizando em vai e vem pela extensão até as panturrilhas e tornozelo, voltando e percorrendo o mesmo caminho. Enzo se encostou a seu peito ofegante, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. E não, ele não estava olhando para onde não devia ou tentado a tocar onde devia menos ainda, mesmo que seus dedos acabassem escorregando vez ou outra.

“É...? Treinamento? Fantástico.” Enzo pronunciou cada silaba suave e lentamente, como se ele as degustasse e levou as mãos ao pescoço de Percy, o segurando e fechando os olhos, preguiçoso e corado por completo.

_Ele não estava duro... Ele não estava duro... Ele não estava duro..._ Foi o que Percy pensava enquanto enrolava Enzo em uma toalha e o levava para o quarto nos braços. Foi o que continuou pensando enquanto secava Enzo e não olhava o membro igualmente não duro do filho. Foi o que se forçou a continuar pensando enquanto pegava as espadas dos dois e esperava que Enzo se trocasse naquele ritmo lento, como se ele tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

Percy não sabia quando tempo ainda aguentaria.

Enzo pigarreou e com seus olhos sonolentos esperou pela próxima ordem. Entretanto, Percy não disse nada. entregou a espada a Enzo, se virou, andou para fora do quarto e caminhou para a arena de treinamento.

Um passo atrás, Enzo o seguiu como se puxando por um cordão e parou em sua frente, já em posição de ataque com aquela expressão de contentamento anestesiado, provavelmente sem ter noção do que fazia.

Percy se sentiu petrificado por um momento. Era a posição que Nico costuma usar antes de qualquer batalha; não era completamente ofensiva, mas sim uma mistura dos dois. Ele se inclinava levemente para trás e tinha as duas mãos empunhando a espada na altura do queixo, pronto para o ataque a qualquer momento com aquela expressão cuidadosamente concentrada no rosto.

Percy não pode deixar de comparar; mais características de Nico se espelhavam em Enzo. O modo de falar, como agia, a isolação social, apatia, desinteresse e inocência, sem contar com a aparência. Eram tão parecidos que Percy se surpreendia por ninguém o ter confundido com Nico.

Não. Ele não pensaria nisso agora.

“Vamos começar com o básico.” Levantou a espada e se posicionou. “Segure a espada na altura de seus ombros e coloque um de seus pês para frente da forma mais confortável possível.”

Enzo piscou e entortou a cabeça. Abaixou ligeiramente a espada e arrastou o pé direito para a frente, finalmente parecido com um esgrimista novato. Assim era melhor, Percy disse a si mesmo. Deveriam seguir o procedimento padrão e começar do zero.

“Quando for atacar levante a espada levemente e corte o ar em direção aos ombros do oponente, de forma cruzada. Pressione os pés para baixo para mais força de ataque. ” Disse. “Pronto? Ataque.”

Enzo acenou com a cabeça e fez como instruído. Cortou o ar rapidamente com a espada, mas se parou, dando um passo desajeitado para trás antes que pudesse atingir Percy.

Enzo tinha os olhos arregalados numa expressão de surpresa que poucas vezes Percy havia visto nele.

“Bom trabalho, Enzo. Para o primeiro golpe foi muito bom.”

Ele pegou sua espada e a fincou no solo, indicando que Enzo deveria se sentar junto a ele. Explicou os princípios da esgrima e mostrou novamente como segurar a espada e se posicionar. Ainda que Enzo soubesse fazer tudo instintivamente era importante que ele aprendesse passo a passo.

Enzo manteve a posição e tentou memorizar o que o pai havia dito. Observou Percy se mover. Ele arrastava os pés pela grama e o corpo seguia fluidamente e alerta, músculos contraídos e movimentos leves. Mas não, não era o que chamava sua atenção. Era um tipo de tensão que parecia ter se impregnado em Percy. Enzo quase podia sentir essa energia estranha querendo fazer o mesmo com ele, mas não deixaria. Se negava a tornar as coisas mais estranhas ainda.

Mas precisava saber.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Disse.

"Você não fez nada. Porque a pergunta?" Percy fez uma careta engraçada e inclinou a espada minimamente. Ele iria atacar. Não entendia como sabia disso, mas havia algo tão familiar naquele movimento. Ele apenas sabia.

"É essa sensação estranha... eu-eu não consigo explicar. _Você_ está estranho." Enzo disse, abaixou a espada e prestou atenção na reação do pai.

"Estranho? Eu. Não sei do que você está falando." Percy revirou os olhos, se colocando em guarda. Estava na hora. "Posição e..." Atacou.

Aquilo havia pegado Enzo de surpresa, mas antes que pudesse pensar sua mão havia se levantado sozinha e defendido o golpe, jogando a espada de Percy para longe.

"Huh." Percy disse. Havia sido um ataque de pouca força, entretanto firme e fluido.

Era exatamente o que Percy pensava.

Reflexos.

"Desculpe." Enzo disse com o rosto corado. "Minhas mãos agiram mais rápido que meu cérebro."

Percy balança a cabeça e relaxa a postura, sem dizer nada. Não era culpa de Enzo não controlar os impulsos que teve durante outra vida, que estava cravado em sua essência. Não podia esperar pela oportunidade de contar o porquê dessas coisas estranhas.

O momento adequado logo chegaria.

"Está tudo bem. Quero que saiba o que está fazendo e como agir." Explicou. "Quero que pense antes de atacar. Com o tempo vai se acostumar."

Enzo acenou e se colocou na posição que Percy havia lhe ensinado, voltando sua atenção a batalha e atacando seu adversário.

<<<<>>>> 

Enzo não precisou de muito, depois de algumas aulas e a arena somente para eles sem ninguém para interromper, estava pronto. Pelo menos era o que o pai dizia.

Ele chegou na hora que Percy havia lhe dito e seguiu para o campo de treinamento, se misturando aos outros semideuses.

“Semideuses, atenção!”

Lá estava Percy com seus cabelos bagunçados, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair da cama e com sua armadura protegendo apenas seu peitoral e abdômen. Usava uma calça jeans qualquer, desbotada e rasgada, enquanto seus olhos verdes analisavam os guerreiros a sua frente. Enzo sentiu os olhos do pai passarem por ele e resistindo, se manteve olhando para a frente. Ali ele seria só mais um guerreiro. Era o que Percy havia dito para ele e pretendia seguir à risca cada ordem.

"Tudo bem, todo mundo sabe como isso funciona. Quiron já deve ter passado o básico." Falou olhando para os semideuses a sua frente. "Escolham um par e comecem."

Percy se encostou a uma arvore e por um momento observou a técnica dos guerreiros.

Ele tentou, jura que tentou. Analisou cada par lutando, andou entre os semideuses os corrigindo e mostrando a forma certa de se defender, mas não resistiu e deu mais passo, atento ao filho. Viu que Enzo lutava contra um garoto maior que ele e se surpreendeu com a evolução de Enzo. Era como se ele estivesse lembrando de como lutar ao invés de aprender. É claro que a técnica do filho não era perfeita, mas mostrava uma melhora maior do que devia em tão pouco tempo.

A forma que o filho segurava a espada e se posicionava era idêntica e isso ainda o fazia se sentia estranho e, até o jeito do garoto ficar na defensiva era igual. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer agora.

Enzo se manteve em defesa, esperando uma brecha e quando menos esperava, o filho derrubou o garoto, duas vezes mais alto do que ele, no chão.

"Bom garoto." Entoou orgulhoso e colocou a mão no ombro de Enzo, apertando levemente. Aquelas palavras sempre pareciam provocar algo em ambos. Ou talvez fosse o toque.

Enzo abaixou a cabeça e sorriu discretamente, aceitando a congratulação enquanto Percy passava a mão em seus cabelos cumpridos, carinhosamente. Viu Percy parar a seu lado e dizer ao outro garoto qual tinha sido a falha e como podia melhorar.

Enzo poderia parecer frio e calmo por fora, mas a única coisa que entrava em sua cabeça era o toque do pai em seus ombros, o segurando sem nem ao menos perceber e em público onde todos podiam ver o que acontecia. Não estava incomodado. Mesmo que todos continuassem olhando para eles, tudo estaria bem enquanto Percy continuasse o tocando.

Percy se afastou e Enzo piscou os olhos, saindo do transe e ouvindo o fim do que Percy falava.

"...foram bem. Por hoje estão dispensados."

As pessoas se dispersaram, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Nenhum deles falou nada e apenas seguiram em direção ao refeitório.

Percy voltou a segurá-lo pelos ombros enquanto andavam pelo acampamento e a aquela sensação viciante, anestesiantemente feliz voltou. Enzo evitou olhar para o pai e Percy fez o mesmo.

Ali estava novamente aquela sensação de mudança, era como se soubessem que algo estava prestes a acontecer, mas não conseguissem identificar o que exatamente. O único pensamento era de aproveitar enquanto durasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * O cóccix é um pequeno osso da parte inferior da coluna vertebral. É constituído por quatro vértebras coccígeas, soldadas entre si, sendo as inferiores progressivamente menores. A vértebra superior apresenta uma faceta elíptica que se articula com o sacro. Atrás desta localizam-se duas saliências verticais denominadas pequenos cornos do cóccix. De cada lado encontram-se dois prolongamentos transversais denominados grandes cornos do cóccix.
> 
> Obs: Nos capítulos anteriores comentei que o Enzo tinha cinco anos, tive que mudar para dez anos por motivos éticos. Acho que vocês podem me entender, porque eu não me lembro de sentir atração por outras pessoas nessa idade. Eu sei que outras pessoas começaram a se desenvolver sexualmente desde bem pequenas, mas sinto que ter uma infância inocente e plena seria melhor para o Nico/Enzo. Então me desculpem por esse furo na narrativa. Devo fazer a auteração logo.
> 
> Como sempre sintam-se a vontade para comentar!  
> Obrigada.


	18. Deveria ter percebido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advinha quem está atrasada para variar?  
> É, você acertou. Eu.  
> Porem venho com um capítulo adiantado para compensar por um mês sem atualização, como prometido a uma leitora.  
> Estamos chegando ao fim da historia, por isso espero que você gostem. Já planejo começar outra.  
> Logo mostrarei uma trecho dela para quem tiver interesse.
> 
> Boa Leitura.

Era a primeira vez que Enzo se via sozinho desde que havia chegado ao acampamento, há alguns meses atrás. Ele se sentava a beira da praia e observava o vem e vai lento das ondas, como se só agora pudesse respirar.

Há pouco tempo costumava caminhava pelas ruas de Nova Roma sempre que tinha chance. Sem pensar, olharia as nuvens ensolaradas e veria as pessoas apressadas em sua rotina sem nota-lo, como se ele fosse invisível. Era uma pessoa isolada por natureza que não conseguia se conectar as pessoas, nem se tentasse, o que não o caso. Preferia ficar perto da natureza há ter que agradar e atingir expectativas ridículas.

Era por isso que gostava daquela hora do dia onde todos estariam ocupados demais para se lembrar de sua existência. Percy havia sido chamado na casa grande e todos os outros corriam de um lugar a outro, distraídos.

Era onde havia decidido ir. Onde ninguém o procuraria.

Era engraçado, não sabia se fazia aquilo para chamar a atenção do pai ou se era de natureza própria, pois ás vezes nem mesmo Percy era capaz de tira-lo de seu próprio mundo. O pai costumava se sentar a seu lado e lhe fazer companhia. Percy não falaria nada e o abraçaria, ou em outras vezes leria um livro enquanto Enzo brincava ao ar livre ele. De tempos em tempos, levantaria a cabeça e veria como Enzo estava para voltar a ler sossegado.

Essa era uma dessas vezes.

Enzo andou pela areia com os pés descalços e depois de alguns minutos encontrou o lugar que Percy havia lhe mostrado, o deque que ficava escondido em um lugar na praia longe do acampamento.

Se sentou e respirou fundo, sentindo o ar limpo encher seus pulmões. Aquela sensação da maresia contra seu corpo o acalmou, o mesmo cheiro que estava impregnado em seu pai desde que era apenas um bebê. Não sabia como se lembrava disso. Era uma das poucas coisas que podia se lembrar de concreto. Era como se o sal, sol e areia se condensassem em uma nova fragrância, algo que o fazia se lembrar de casa e conforto.

Inspirou novamente, de olhos ainda fechados. O cheiro que parecia vir em sua direção estava mais forte, concentrado ao seu redor, bem a sua direita. Então o cheiro se converteu em um toque quente em seu pescoço e um beijo estralado em seu rosto.

Não era preciso abrir os olhos para saber o que acontecia. Percy o pegava desprevenido outra vez, como sempre.

Enzo olhou para o lado e entrou os olhos verdes de seu pai, sorridente, emanando felicidade. Tentou fazer uma careta, mas o sorriso acabou saindo de qualquer forma.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou sem realmente querer uma resposta. A voz de Percy era o importante no momento, e seu toque e seu calor.

"Te procurando." Percy lhe disse em tom de voz baixa, escorregando seus dedos do pescoço para os cabelos escuros e cumpridos de Enzo.

Enzo se arrepiou e fechou os olhos, tentando não gemer. Quando isso acontecia, e sempre acontecia, tentava o seu máximo para não deixar nenhum som sair de sua boca. Percy percebeu e como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, se levantou e balançou a cabeça, clareando os pensamentos.

"Eu..." Pigarreou e arrumou sua roupa que parecia ligeiramente fora do lugar. Enzo se recusou a olhar do abdômen para baixo, mesmo que ele estivesse sentado e olhando para o rosto levemente corado do pai. "Queria saber se-se você quer treinar." Percy perguntou, gaguejando rapidamente.

Enzo sabia que não tinha a ver com treinar, mas não seria ele o primeiro a dizer o que estava acontecendo. Então, se levantou e puxou o pai pela mão, se dirigindo para a arena.

Percy o seguiu feito um cãozinho na coleira.

<<<<>>>> 

Percy percebia, as coisas entre ele e Enzo estavam um pouco fora do lugar ou talvez estivesse indo para o lugar certo. Era o que mais o assustava.

Não é como se algo estivesse errado, apenas se via mudando, de uma forma que não podia definir. Sentia na pele, era uma vontade, era coisa que ele não tinha percebido antes e que agora fazia todo o sentindo. Era como se soubesse o que Enzo precisasse sem nenhum dos dois ter que dizer qualquer coisa. Não conseguia se controlar e quando menos percebia, estava tocando o filho e pensando sobre coisas que a há tempos achava não ser capaz de sentir. 

Não era de propósito ou intencional, era algo mais forte que atração física, algo que o puxava e só se percebia quando suas mãos já estavam em Enzo. Em seus braços, ombros, pescoço ou cabelos, o olhando e desejando. E sempre que percebia o modo de suas mãos quererem estar em qualquer lugar perto de Enzo, qualquer pedaço de pele que pudesse alcançar, se afastava discretamente, tentando manter uma distancia segura.

Isso nunca funcionava.

Assim que afastasse suas mãos, Enzo iria olhar para ele entediado e iria tocá-lo por vontade própria. Quando isso acontecia, se sentia um pouco melhor, porque era como se desse a opção de Enzo fugir, gritar ou brigar com ele. Entretanto, isso nunca acontecia. Então Percy continuaria fingindo que nada ocorria e voltaria a sorrir e falar alguma coisa para desviar a atenção do problema.

Se encontrava confuso. Não sabia o que provocava esses sentimentos, talvez fosse voltar para o lugar que havia conhecido Nico, onde as memórias permaneciam intactas ou fosse o momento certo. O fato era que só entendia o que estava fazendo quando Enzo o olhava intenso e um tanto esperançoso.

O filho tinha pouco mais de dez anos agora e ele chegava aos seus trinta. Era loucura, apenas pensar em ter qualquer tipo de relação com Enzo que não fosse paterna, era impossível. Percy não podia deixar isso acontecer, não antes de tudo ser esclarecido, e mesmo que seu corpo dissesse o contrario e lutasse com todas as forças para lhe mostrar o contrario.

A situação era ridícula.

Seu corpo parecia estar num estado de rebeldia constante, ele passava vinte e três horas de seu dia dolorido e duro. E não, não era exagero. Qualquer coisa podia causar essas reações, era o cheiro de suor e terra com um toque de lírios ou petúnias, algum cheiro floral que ele não podia identificar, mas sabia ser característico de Enzo. Ou quando as feições do filho se suavizavam, mostrando o que se passava em sua mente, tão aberto e confiante que ele iria defendê-lo de qualquer ameaça.

Percy sempre tinha que se segurar para não agarra-lo ali mesmo, mas quando Enzo o tocava, o olhava como se quisesse lhe contar sobre algo que ainda não sabia, era o momento de maior tentação, então ele lembrava qual era a sua missão. Ele deveria proteger e amparar Enzo até que ele pudesse escolher o que fazer por conta própria.

Não iria se enganar, sabia que era Nico naquele corpo. Enzo ainda não se lembrava, mas era uma questão de tempo e logo, tudo se esclareceria. Podia sentir em seus ossos. Não entendia como sabia disso, era como em suas missões, nunca sabia para aonde ir, mas sempre era levado ao lugar certo. Então, iria esperar quieto e fazer o seu melhor para manter as mãos longe de Enzo.

Aquela era uma promessa que pretendia cumprir.

A questão importante no momento é: as pessoas começavam a falar. Sussurravam quando pensavam que não estava vendo ou escutando. Ele via o modo que eles o olhavam e fofocavam sobre sua vida. Os rumores eram sobre a forma que ele e Enzo se comportavam.

Percy achava que eles estavam sendo um pouco dramáticos. Não olhava e nem tocava em Enzo de forma desrespeitosa, certo? Ou ele realmente não percebia o que fazia? Não podia ser verdade. Tudo bem que ele passava a maior parte do tempo com o filho e não se lembrava da ultima vez que tinha beijado alguém. Talvez o fato de Enzo não falar com mais ninguém além dele, a menos que ele pedisse, fosse mais um motivo para as pessoas pensarem que havia algo de errado. Não era sua culpa se Enzo preferia ficar com ele a tentar se enturmar com outras pessoas, certo?

Enzo, ao seu lado, murmurou e gemeu como se estivesse em dor. Percy preocupado parou de pensar no que os outros iriam pensar e se aproximou dele, abraçando-o pela cintura na larga cama de casal.

"Está tudo bem. É apenas um sonho." Murmurou ao ouvido de Enzo, o acalmando. "O que aconteceu?" Percy perguntou, ouvindo os soluços baixos do garoto que se encostava a seu corpo a procura de conforto.

"Um pesadelo, pai. Tinha sangue e monstros." Enzo respondeu quase infantil, se enroscando nele. Era sempre dessa forma que Enzo se comportava quando tinha algum pesadelo ou talvez fosse uma memória. Ele iria se agarrar a Percy, necessitado e carente, feito um polvo e não o largaria até o próximo amanhecer.

"Shhh... Está tudo bem agora." Percy o consolou, massageando sua barriga em movimentos circulares. "Você está seguro."

"Você promete? Promete sempre me proteger?" Enzo perguntou, se acalmando com o toque do pai e suspirando, quase ronronando. Aquilo sempre funcionava. Desde que Enzo era um bebê, uma suave caricia sob a barriga bastava para acalma-lo e fazê-lo relaxar.

"Eu prometo pelo rio Estige." Um raio pode ser ouvido lá fora, mas isso apenas confirmou o que Enzo sempre soube. Percy sempre iria ama-lo e protegê-lo.

Enzo apenas suspirou e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, o apertando junto a seu corpo e voltando a dormir, relaxando por cima dele.

Foi à vez de Percy suspirar.

Ele não se sentia confortável e o ar ao seu redor parecia ficar mais quente. Eles estavam apenas de boxer e, como estava muito calor, sem nada para cobri-los. Não era sua culpa se Enzo havia subido em cima dele e quase o montado, não? E tudo ficava pior quando Enzo se remexia em seu sono e com medo de acordar ao filho, ele ficasse parado sentindo tudo esquentar mais a cada segundo.

Percy tentou se acomodar e esperou até que seu corpo tenso, relaxou. Enfim podendo cair no sono. 

<<<<>>>> 

Percy se virou na cama e se aproximou de Enzo. Outro sonho, outra noite seguida que Enzo se debatia agitado, chamando por ele.

Enzo se mantinha de costas para ele, encolhido no centro da cama. Podia ver a tensão, o corpo do filho tremer e balançar com o esforço de se manter quieto. Deus, ele era um péssimo pai.

Se deu por vencido e abraçou Enzo por trás, ignorando seu membro duro. Essa era o motivo dele se colocar do lado mais distante da cama nessas ultimas noites. Apoiou sua cabeça entre o pescoço e ombro de Enzo e tentou relaxar.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui." Sussurrou baixinho, uma mão massageava a barriga de Enzo em suaves círculos e a outra o abraçava entre o pescoço e peito. Percy tentou não se mexer muito, estava ali para cuidar do filho e não ficar pensando em outras coisas.

"Eu... Ahm... M-me desculpa." Enzo falou em gemido soluçado que ele tentou segurar, mantendo os olhos fechados firmemente. O som que tinha saído de sua boca soava sexual e necessitado. Ele não pode evitar.

Enzo não entendia porque tinha esses tipos de sonhos, sendo que as pessoas nele não o envolvia.

Era aquele garoto que tanto parecia com ele e o pai. Estavam na floresta de Nova Roma no escuro da noite, longe de olhares curiosos. Sinta mãos familiares tocar lugares intocados e lábios suaves beijar onde não haviam beijado antes como se aquilo acontecesse com ele.

O mais incrível era ver como o pai se comportava nesses sonhos.

O Percy que via não parecia o mesmo que o criou. Esse era mais..hmm, como poderia dizer?...Solto. alegre. Safado. Mais poderoso e decidido. Agia como se nem mesmo os deuses pudessem o parar e faria exatamente o contrario do que pediam só para contraria-los.

Corando de vergonha, Enzo tentou se segurar e respirou fundo, relaxando junto ao corpo do pai. Parte disso deu certo. Seus soluços diminuíram até terminarem junto com suas lagrimas, mas seu corpo não parecia querer cooperar. Ele nem sabia porque chorava, era um daqueles sonhos agradáveis que não se tratavam de dor, muito pelo contrario. Se sentia esquisito, como se roubasse memórias de outra pessoa e protegido, como se essa atenção devesse ser dada a outra pessoa. E aquela tensão, que não o deixava em paz, era de um tipo diferente. Sentia que seu corpo inteiro tomava um choque elétrico, o fazendo se derreter e convulsionar ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seus músculos se contraindo, pulsarem sob os dedos do pai.

"Eu não me sinto bem, pai." Enzo tremeu ao sussurrar as palavras com medo de mais gemido sair de sua boca. Ele estava tão duro. Não sabia o que acontecia, mas precisava que aquilo terminasse logo. Tinha medo que não pudesse controlar as reações de seu corpo e acabasse fazendo algo que se arrependeria.

"Está tudo bem, querido. Apenas relaxe." Percy pediu, ainda sentindo contrações vindo de Enzo. "Você pode fazer isso por mim."

Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Enzo faria isso por Percy. Ele era um bom garoto e obedeceria ao pai como sempre fez.

"Eu posso." Ele concordou com a cabeça, feliz em agradar o pai, se esquecendo por um momento de sua crise nervosa.

"Tudo certo. Respire comigo. Respirando e inspirando."

Percy fez os movimentos com o próprio pulmão, os enchendo e esvaziando devagar e Enzo o acompanhou, sem perder a proximidade entre os corpos. Dessa vez Enzo se deixou levar pelo corpo atrás de seu que o embalava suavemente e o acariciava devagar, mas não onde ele queria e precisava.

Foi o suficiente. Seus tremores e contrações pararam por fim e quando abriu os olhos, piscando no escuro, pode ver os cabelos castanhos escuros e cumpridos do pai ao lado do seu rosto, olhou para baixo e viu também os braços fortes o segurando num abraço apertado. Se sentiu com mais vergonha ainda, sentindo seu membro fazer volume em sua boxer, tão perto das mãos de Percy e fechou os olhos novamente, enterrando o rosto do travesseiro. Ele realmente era uma criançinha que se fazia de forte na presença dos outros, mas quando ficava sozinho com o pai virava um garotinho chorão, indefeso e excitado.

"Tudo bem. Sem drama." Percy sussurrou num tom brincalhão, afagando os cabelos escuros do filho. "Sempre estar aqui quando precisar. Mas... você sabe o que eles dizem sobre a gente? Talvez eu devesse...”

_O que? Se afastar? Arranjar uma namorada? E eu, devo fazer o mesmo?_ Enzo pensou se encolhendo na cama junto a Percy, tentando manter seus quadris parados. Às vezes ficava confuso. Primeiro Percy o ajudava e pedia que se afastasse e depois o agarrava, como fazia agora. Ele o segurava pelo meio da cintura e pressionava o membro ereto em sua bunda com círculos lentos, como se ele tivesse algum direito, para logo em seguida dizer uma coisa dessas.  

Percy fazia uma coisa e dizia outra. Era confuso.

“Não é o que suas ações dizem. Na verdade, não é o que seu corpo me diz nesse exato momento.”

Enzo sentiu Percy parar de respirar e congelar o corpo, como se nem percebesse o que fazia.

"Você tem que entender. Você precisa ter seu espaço, seus amigos e sua própria vida. Isso não é normal." Percy explicou, os cobrindo e se ajeitando na cama. Percy não enganaria Enzo, ele ainda podia sentia aquela coisa dura tentando quebrar a barreira de sua boxer, mesmo que o pai estivesse parado. "Quando você precisar vou estar aqui, mas...

“Eu não vou fazer isso. E muito menos você.”

Nenhum dos dois voltou a falar. Ambos sabiam que isso seria o correto a fazer. Enzo tinha consciência que essa relação não era normal ou saudável e não se importava.

<<<<>>>> 

Enzo entendeu o que Percy havia dito na noite passada. Realmente entendia. A mensagem era clara: "Nossa relação é estranha e quase imoral, por isso preciso de um espaço para pensar e preciso ter dar um tempo também. Enquanto isso, espero que você arranje alguns amigos e não faça eu me sentir mais culpado ainda. Com amor, papai."

O recado estava dado.

Não estava chateado ou sentia qualquer magoa. O pai não pedia muito. Ele precisa fazer amigos e passar mais tempo com pessoas da idade dele, mas elas eram tão... elas não eram Percy e Percy era tudo o que queria. Ele não ligava para o que as pessoas pudessem falar, mas sabia que o pai se preocupava. Esse devia ser o motivo de tanto drama.

Acatando à ordem do pai, daria todo o espaço que Percy precisasse.

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Enzo abriu os olhos na manha seguinte. Encarava a parede negra do Chalé de Hades, pensando no que fazer enquanto percebia, ainda estavam na mesma posição da noite passada. Percy o abraçava por trás numa posição, que só agora se dava conta, não deveria ser muito inocente...

Bem, fingir se afastar do pai parecia uma boa ideia. É claro que não seria de verdade. Talvez se quando Percy acordasse ele não estivesse lá, o pai entendesse.

Respirou fundo e tentou se separar de Percy, sem acorda-lo, o que fez com que o pai o apertasse mais em seus braços. Não que ele achasse ruim. Enzo mordeu os lábios para não gemer e tentar se aliviar. Uma coisa, nem tão incomoda acontecia, seu pai estava excitado de novo ou talvez fosse uma continuação da noite passada, pressionado contra sua bunda.

Ele devia ter sido um santo em outra vida. Esse só podia ser o único motivo de não ter se aproveitado daquela situação. No fundo, sabia o que aquilo era e o que aconteceria se permanecesse mais um minuto naquela posição. Não se enganaria, queria muito que aquilo acontecesse. Enzo tinha que mostrar ser algum que Percy podia confiar, alguém que o pai pudesse manter ao lado. Essa não era a melhor forma de demonstrar isso.

De má vontade, tirou os braços de Percy que estava em volta dele e saiu de mansinho da cama, sem fazer barulho ou movimentos bruscos.

"Nico..." Seu pai gemeu e agarrou o travesseiro que ele usava segundos atrás.

Algo nele estalou e era como se estivesse sendo arrastado de volta para a cama, mas ele não podia cair na tentação. Se equilibrando nas pontas dos pés, parou antes de poder entrar na cama, mas não se negou quando sua mão se levantou e tocou no rosto forte e deslizou pelos cabelos lisos, sempre bagunçados.

Percy suspirou feliz.

Deuses, porque que isso tinha acontecer com ele? Em um ataque de raiva, pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou e saiu andado pelo acampamento ainda deserto. Porque a única pessoa amava era a única que não podia ter? Enzo sentia aquilo todos os dias desde que se lembrava por gente. A vontade de tocar e agradar em cada momento e a cada respirar.

Não era culpa dele. Tudo o que fazia era pensando no pai. Às vezes gostaria de poder arrancar aquilo, mas então se perguntava, quem ele seria sem Percy Jackson em sua vida? Tinha desistido de entender há tempos. Havia somente sobrado resignação.

Por fim, acabou se acalmando depois de andar durante um tempo. Se deparou com o limite do acampamento, onde o dragão guardava o Velôcino de ouro.

Se sentou e observou o céu clarear. Entretanto o momento não era de contemplação, devia se levantar e se preparar para o dia. As pessoas deviam estar saindo da cama e se arrumando para mais um dia de treinamento. Ele faria isso se o acesso de fúria não o tivesse deixado exausto.

Por isso ficou ali, ouvindo os pássaros cantarem. Fechou os olhos e prestou atenção aos sons a sua volta. Havia um zumbido estranho, mais baixo do que a musica matinal, um sussurro quase insistente, como se o vento o chamasse.

"Nico... Nico..." A voz suave se tornou mais forte e gentil, clara, insistia em chamar sua atenção.

Enzo não sabia quem era Nico, mas teve o impulso de segui-la. Foi o que fez. Seguiu a voz e entrou em um cemitério atrás dos chalés. Lá havia uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos e pele negra, como se desbotada pelo tempo. Estava parada em frente a uma lapide.

Enzo pode ler o nome "Bianca Di Ângelo".

Era uma sensação esquisita, a menina era tão pálida e transparente que ele conseguia ver as flores e a lapide como se sua visão estivesse levemente borrada, mas ainda assim nunca confundiria a garota a sua frente como um erro de visão. A menina era tão real quanto ele.

"Se aproxime, Nico." Ela pede a ele tremulando, aparecendo e desaparecendo, com sua voz baixa e distante, como se ela estivesse a quilômetros longe dele, mesmo ele a visse bem a sua frente.

"Meu nome não é Nico." Responde. Afinal, quem era esse Nico?

"Isso agora não importa."

"E o que importa, então?" Ele pergunta, irritado.

"Você não quer saber por que pode me ver? Escutar minha voz?" Questionou. "Porque se sente mais confortável na solidão a estar na presença das pessoas?"

Enzo pensou em retrucar, mas a garota estava certa. Ele era um garoto deslocado, esquisito e sem amigos. Sempre soube que ali não era seu lugar.

"Se aproxime. Não tenha medo." A menina lhe disse. "Me chamo Bianca. Nos conhecemos em outra vida e nessa, já nos encontramos. Sou uma projeção astral. Meu novo corpo não se lembrará disso, meu novo nome é Rafaela"

Enzo, mesmo não tendo certeza, se aproximou e se sentou enfrente a ela.

"O que você quer?" Indagou.

"Te mostrar a verdade. Tudo o que você precisa saber."

Ele não se sentia satisfeito com essa resposta. Desconfiado, continuou olhando para a imagem tremulante a sua frente.

"É importante que você saiba. Lord Hades diz é que necessário. Você não gostaria de saber a razão de ter esses sonhos com Percy Jackson e esse garoto de cabelos pretos tão parecido com você, sonhos que você nunca contou para ninguém?"

Enzo se surpreendeu. Nunca havia contado nem para o pai, que era a pessoa que mais confiava. Então ficou parado, esperando para ver o que a menina lhe diria em seguida.

"Essas são visões de vidas passadas." Explicou. "Tudo o que você sonha é uma lembrança."

"Quer dizer que eu estive em uma guerra e lutei ao lado do meu pai?" Declarou, espantado.

"Sim, eu posso te provar." Bianca afirmou, levantando a mão. "Isso vai doer um pouco, mas você vai entender."

Enzo gritou, caindo no chão e se debatendo.

Ele não entendia o que acontecia. Seu corpo doía e imagens se formavam em seu cérebro, mais rápido do que ele podia acompanhar. O mundo girava rápido demais e sua cabeça explodia com mais dor e confusão.

A única coisa que sabia era que em um momento conversava com Bianca e no outro mãos duras, mas cuidadosas, lhes seguravam, exalando calor e calma. Conhecia esse toque, era seu pai. E mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, sua mente continuava entrando e saindo de foco.

Fazendo força, Enzo abriu os olhos assustado. Via milhares de guerreiros fantasmas com armaduras velhas, caindo aos pedaços. Então de repente, sabia. Lembranças voltavam com toda força, como se elas sempre estivessem ali.

Ele se lembrava de tudo. Seu nome era Nico Di Ângelo, filho de Hades. Guerreiro solitário, morto em batalha. Sentia como se fosse duas pessoas, como se tivesse vivido cada uma delas, juntas e separadas. Duas vidas em uma só e ainda que não gostasse, cada uma delas fazia parte dele.

Teve que fechar os olhos novamente, tentando fazer a dor ir embora.

Tentou afastar aquelas visões, fazer com que saíssem de sua mente, mas quanto mais lutava, mais intensas ficavam. Ele não conseguia acompanha-las. Mesmo que agora soubesse quem realmente era, as memórias continuavam a ser dolorosas, violentas demais para que pudesse aguentar.

Era o momento mais estranho e esquisito de todas as suas vidas. Ele não sentia fisicamente diferente, mas sabia que tudo iria mudar. Não poderia se comportar como Enzo ou tão pouco como Nico, talvez conseguisse um meio termo, mas o que continuava igual era o amor que sentia por Percy Jackson. Ele poderia viver mil vidas que seria o que jamais mudaria.

Tão rápido como as memórias vieram, também foram deixando apenas a dor. Seu corpo pulsava e tremia em agonia, apenas voltando a realidade quanto sentiu a mão de Percy em seu corpo, massageando aquela área que lhe excitava e acalmava.

"Percy..." Sua voz saiu calma e rouca, baixa, ainda de olhos fechados e sorrindo. Estranha aos próprios ouvidos. Só ouviria quem estivesse perto deles.

"Enzo?" Ele não respondeu, então Percy tentou de novo com um nó na garganta. "Nico?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários? Criticas? Vontade de me bater por deixa-los curiosos?  
> Sou toda ouvidos.
> 
> Até a próxima.


	19. Deveria ter ficado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Como vão vocês.
> 
> Finalmente chegamos ao fim dessa história. Mas não é o fim.  
> Inicialmente eu iria dividir em três partes essa história inteira, tirando as shorts fics, mas decidi dividir apenas em duas.
> 
> Já tenho uma história diferente sobre Percy/Nico que estou planejando e a continuação dessa, ambas vão ser totalmente 18+. Gostaria de saber se alguém leria?   
> A opinião de vocês seria muito valiosa para mim.
> 
> Agora sem mais delongas, o ultimo capitulo. 
> 
> Boa Leitura.

_"Percy..." Sua voz saiu calma e rouca, baixa, ainda de olhos fechados e sorrindo. Estranha aos próprios ouvidos. Só ouviria quem estivesse perto._

_"Enzo?" Ele não respondeu, então Percy tentou de novo com um nó na garganta. "Nico?"_

"Percy, eu... senti sua falta." Enzo sussurrou, e se Percy não tivesse enganado, ainda mais baixo.

Se fosse em outra ocasião, Percy sorria e retribuiria o gesto, mas a forma que Enzo falou, decidido e calmo, até um pouco frio, era exatamente como Nico, o filho de Hades, falaria. Enzo nunca havia o chamado de Percy, e muito menos com esse tom de voz.

O que fez as calças de Percy se apertarem, desconfortável.

Percy se lembrou que todos estavam olhando para seu filho que tremia no chão com cadáveres a sua volta, chamando por ele. Por sorte ninguém pode ouvir a pequena declaração de Enzo, mas depois disso, suas duvidas estavam sanadas.

Enzo era Nico reencarnado.

"Se acalme e mande os guerreiros descansar." Percy sussurrou a ele, segurando seu rosto delicadamente.

Com Percy o chamando, Enzo abriu os olhos, confuso e olhou para Percy com um olhar sonhador e ansioso, que Percy não devia estar tentado a retribuir, muito menos tocar ou provar de seus lábios.

Então Percy teve que sussurrar em seu ouvido mais uma vez.

"Você está no acampamento meio-sangue. Todos estão olhando. Você é meu filho, Enzo. Então, por favor, se comporte como tal. Eu juro que podemos conversar mais tarde."

Percy se afastou, vendo a expressão surpresa no rosto do filho.

Enzo concordou e percebeu que a mão de Percy ainda estava em sua barriga com os dedos desenhavam suaves círculos. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de permanecer calmo.

Respirando fundo, Enzo levantou as mãos e ordenou que os fantasmas voltassem para o tumulo.

Os guerreiros se rastejaram para dentro da terra levando junto o caos que haviam criado sem deixar um só rastro.

“Eu vou cuidar de você.”

<<<<>>>> 

Percy andou em direção ao chalé de Hades com Enzo nos braços e um único pensamento.

Se esconder.

Não era bonito o que via. Parte dos campistas estavam parados no meio de lutas e treinos, outros saiam assustados de seus chalés e um deles até o olhavam com uma colher a caminho da boca. E enquanto passava pelas pessoas viu Thalia e Jason com cenhos franzidos e espadas empunhadas como se estivessem prestes a enfrentar Gaia novamente.

Sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos. Haviam sido apenas alguns guerreiros zumbis. Nada mais do que isso. Tudo o que queria fazer era entrar em seu chalé e sair de lá no próximo milênio, mas em respeito a amizade deles e a conversa que vinha fugindo desde que tinha chegado ao acampamento, se aproximou dos irmãos com Enzo nos braços.

"Percy, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo agora mesmo." Thalia disse calma, mas a expressão no rosto dela era tudo menos calma.

"Ah, obrigado, Thalia. Eu vou muito bem. Enzo também. E você? Sempre é bom ser recebido tão calorosamente." Disse com um sorriso no rosto, o melhor que seu sarcasmo o permitia.

Viu uma veia saltar na testa de Thalia e deu um passo para trás. Jason se aproximou de Thalia e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. A garota olhou para Jason e franziu o rosto ainda mais, como se permanecer parada a ferisse.

"Jason, como você pode estar tão calmo? Você viu os esqueletos saírem da terra." Ela retrucou, como se Jason tivesse falado alguma coisa. "Você sabe quem fazia isso? A única pessoa que podia fazer isso?"

Então, Thalia se virou e o encarou com seus tempestuosos olhos azuis.

"Sim. Eu sei." Percy diise. Ergueu a cabeça, a encarando e Enzo se acomodou melhor em seu corpo, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço e respirando calmamente. "Eu prometo que vou explicar depois de colocar Enzo na cama."

"Espero mesmo." Thalia disse sem pestanejar e deu as costas a ele, andando em direção ao refeitório.

Jason a observou partir, desanimado. Então olhou para ele abrindo a boca e voltando a fecha-la imediatamente. O olhar decepcionado não precisava de tradução.

Jason seguiu a irmã e se sentou ao lado dela, sem olhar para trás.

Percy bufou. Estava cansado, muito cansado para isso.

Pela primeira vez desde que voltou ao acampamento se permitiria ser egoísta.

Ignorou o resto dos semideuses e entrou no chalé que compartilhava com Enzo. Colocou Enzo no centro da cama e tirou as roupas rasgadas do filho, sujas de terra. Olhou para o rosto do filho e fez o melhor que pode para não tocar onde não era necessário.

Conduziu Enzo até os travesseiros e o cobriu, quase dando um salto com o movimento brusco do filho.

Enzo pegou em sua mão e o puxou para a cama junto com ele.

“Percy.” Enzo tinha dito de olhos fechados, sonolento.

O toque tinha sido leve e sem força, mas Percy estava tão cansado que só por essa vez se deixaria levar. Se deitou atrás de Enzo e o abraçou. Suspirou de alivio. Agora não havia o que esconder.

Enzo também parecia leve e feliz. Aliviado.

Enfim tudo se encaixava.

"Você mentiu para mim." Enzo disse. Não havia calor ou magoa na voz. Era uma afirmação.

"Não, eu não menti." Disse. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Enzo e inspirou o perfume dos cabelos e pelo do filho, amava aquele cheiro. "Me entregaram você para cuidar."

"Você não é meu pai biológico."

As memórias de Enzo ainda eram confusa. Sabia o que tinha acontecido na vida antes morrer e lembrava de tudo dessa nova, mas a parte onde tinha permanecido morto era um branco completo.

"Não sou seu pai verdadeiro. Hades te deixou nos meus braços e a partir daquele momento, minha missão foi cuidar de você."

"Então sou sua missão." Enzo permaneceu parado com medo da resposta.

"Só no primeiro mês." Brincalhão, roçou seus dedos pela pele do braço de Enzo. "Você foi a luz na minha vida. Depois da guerra... Nico morreu e eu não sabia o que fazer. Nada era o mesmo. Eu não me encaixava."

"Desculpe. Se eu não tivesse..."

"Não diga isso." Pediu, deslizou os dedos para onde sabia que relaxaria Enzo e desviaria o foco do assunto. "De qualquer forma, era para acontecer." Sussurrou no ouvido de Enzo como se fosse um segredo. "Meu relacionamento com Annabeth não daria certo. Ela sempre quis o sucesso e nunca me incluiu nele."

"Sinto muito." Votou a se desculpar.

"Não sinta." Percy falou com um sorriso na voz, voltando a acariciar lentamente o Braço de Enzo. "Eu poderia ter sido mais do que um herói aposentado. Podia ter ido para faculdade e ter feito algo de útil."

Ao falar, sorriu na curva do pescoço de Enzo, se inclinando sem perceber.

"Você ainda pode." Enzo sugeriu, tremendo levemente e segurando o gemido que queria sair desde que Percy tinha colado seus corpos.

"Não, eu não sirvo para isso, mas você tem a chance de fazer tudo o que quiser." Afirmou em tom de voz serio. "Sei que as coisas vão mudar, mas quero que saiba, estarei aqui se você precisar de mim. Ainda serei seu pai e seu amigo."

"Eu não quero que você seja meu pai ou amigo, eu-"

"Acho melhor você descansar. Amanha conversamos, tudo bem?" Percy disse e beijou seu rosto demoradamente, em seguida o cobrir e saiu da cama, indo direto para fora do quarto.

Enzo suspirou frustrado e arrumou suas calças apertadas, onde não deviam estar, e ignorou sua ereção. Não podia evitar a reação. Assim que Percy se aproximava, era instantâneo.

Continuou na posição que estava, agarrado ao travesseiro e esqueceu de todo o resto. Talvez se se esforçasse conseguiria sentir o calor de Percy sobre seu corpo e dormir sem pesadelos.

<<<<>>>> 

Percy tinha percebido que não era muito bom com promessas. Ao invés de ir procurar Thalia, como tinha prometido, se dirigiu algo lugar mais quieto e afastado dos campistas que pudesse encontrar.

Olhou para baixo e manteve as mãos ao lado do corpo, se encostando na arvore atrás dele.

Era seu pênis.

Conseguia ver o contorno do membro ereto que começava a ficar melado de ansiedade, querendo escapar do tecido a todo custo. Usar aquela bermuda não foi uma boa escolha e ainda que estivesse calor, não fazia nada para esconder o volume.

Talvez precisasse de uma gaiola.

Balançou a cabeça e se recusou a se tocar. O que acontecia com ele? Enzo era seu filho, apesar de ser Nico também. Nada dava direito ao seu corpo de se comportar desse jeito. Era como se a simples visão de Enzo o deixasse duro. A cada dia piorava.

Se pudesse riria, era como se seu corpo desse carta branca para ele fazer o que bem entendesse com Enzo, sem seu próprio consentimento. O que era ridículo. Enzo não era um boneco de pano que seguiria todos os seus desejos, não importando o quanto ele mudasse de ideia.

Já não adolescente e não se lembrava de sentir nada parecido. Não com Annabeth, pelo menos. Vontade não faltava. Quase não havia se controlado no quarto. Via que faltava um passo para o desastre acontecer e deu um jeito de escapar. Estava orgulhoso.

Agora, o que deveria fazer? Se afastar de Enzo? Manda-lo para um colégio distante em Nova Roma e tentar ser o adulto, agindo como tal?

Não se orgulhava do que estava prestes a fazer. Olhou para os lados para ter certeza e abaixou as calças até o meio das pernas, liberando seu pau duro e molhado.

Suspirou de alivio.

Fazia tempo que não experimentava essa sensação. Quase havia esquecido como é ficar tão duro e dolorido e poder se tocar. Tudo bem, havia acontecido algumas vezes enquanto dormia junto a Enzo, mas nada que fosse consciente. Geralmente acordava com as calças molhadas e Enzo esfregando seus membros cobertos e gemendo como uma... é, nada se comparava a isso. Seu pau era grosso e avermelhado, apontando para cima com uma leve curva, tenso e tão longo que bastaria alguns movimentos para gozar.

Colocou os dedos sobre as veias do seu pênis e acariciou levemente algumas vezes. Então escutou o som de folhas serem amassadas e abriu os olhos, encontrando Jason ajoelhado a seus pés.

Deuses! Poderia gozar com essa visão.

Jason afastou as mãos de Percy e as substituiu pelas suas as próprias.

“Te peguei.” Jason disse. Ele olhava para os olhos de Percy e massageava a extensão, agarrando as bolas que se penduravam pesadas. “Não pude resistir. Me desculpe, Percy.” Ele então abocanhou o membro e tentou o engolir por completo. Engasgou e sufocou até que seus lábios encontraram os pelos na base do membro.

“Porra!” Antes que Percy pudesse pensar, seu corpo tencionou e seus quadris se moveram, se interando dentro da garganta de Jason o mais fundo que pudesse ir. Empurrou uma, duas e na terceira vez se deixou levar, sentindo a garganta de Jason o apertar e engolir cada gota.

Fazia tempo que não gozava tão forte.

Continuou encostado na arvore e deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão com Jason no meio de suas pernas. Sentiu Jason puxar suas calças para cima e continuar no meio de suas pernas, acariciando suas coxas e cintura por cima da roupa.

Se fosse em outra ocasião teria socado Jason, mas achava que ainda não tinha forças para isso. Se sentia bem e relaxado, por isso continuou de olhos fechados, terminando de sentir o prazer passar por seu corpo e sentiu lábios molhados e macios se encostarem ao dele.

Abriu os olhos e gemeu, nem se dando conta que agarrava a pessoa com seus braços e pernas, o trancando em um agarre firme.

“Se eu soubesse que era tão fácil, teria-”

“Porra!” Repetiu, acordando de seu transe. Enzo nunca poderia saber. “O que você pensa que está fazendo?”

“Bem... eu te vi caminhando sozinho e resolvi te seguir. Preciso de respostas.” Jason deu de ombros, como se fazer um boquete no meio da mata fosse normal.

“Enzo é a encarnação de Nico. Ele se lembra de tudo. Hades me deu Enzo para cuidar. Fim da historia.” Se levantou e começou a andar de volta para os chalés. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar no quarto com Enzo.

Ele era um desastre.

“Sei o que está pensando. Sei que Enzo é a outra metade de sua alma.” Jason o segurou pelo braço e o parou. “Isso não é certo. É destrutivo. Acredite em mim. Nada bom pode vir de Afrodite. ”

“Você acha que eu não sei?” Se soltou dos braços de Jason e continuou em direção ao chalé de Enzo. Precisava se desculpar de alguma forma. Não que fosse contar para Enzo. “Eu tentei. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.”

“Você tem que deixa-lo ir. É o único jeito.”

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Se virou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Jason falava com tanta convicção que precisava olhar no rosto do amigo.

“Você tem ir embora. Não diga para onde ou quando. Não diga para ninguém.” Jason se aproximou novamente e colocou uma mão no ombro de Percy como consolo e apertou levemente. “Enzo é jovem, vai superar. Vai encontrar outras crianças da idade dele e ser feliz, como deveria ter sido.”

“Eu-eu... não tenho certeza.” Percy olhou para os próprios sapatos e suspirou. “Talvez... talvez você esteja certo.”

Virou as costas para Jason e entrou no chalé de Hades, não vendo o sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto de Jason.

Se Percy não ficasse com ele, não ficaria com ninguém.

<<<<>>>> 

A conversa com Jason não saia de sua cabeça.

"Cabeça de Alga, acorda." Thalia o chamava com um sorriso zombador. Percy revirou os olhos e levantou do chão, Thalia havia o vencido mais uma vez.

Hoje estava especialmente desconcentrado.

Ele e Thalia andavam pelos campos de morango. Havia contado tudo a ela, exatamente como fez com Jason. Contou sobre Nico, sobre Hades e sobre Annabeth o deixar.

“Ah! Que papai dedicado e carinhoso você é.” Thalia disse. Aparentemente ele não enganava ninguém.

“O que você espera que eu faça? Eu o criei como um filho.”

"Mas Enzo não é seu filho. Então, não se culpe e vá em frente." Disse. "Vocês se amam. Não estrague tudo."

Percy se perguntou se Thalia realmente era uma virgem e porque permanecia com Artemis.

Oh, _Luke._

"Eu não posso." Negou, convencido. "Ele é meu filho e nada mudará isso."

"Não, ele é Nico, filho de Hades. Até os campistas mais novos sabem disso. Principalmente depois de hoje." Retrucou, entediada. “Você nunca percebeu a forma que vocês se olham?"

Percy fez uma careta, fingindo não saber o que ela falava.

"Qual é?! Parece que vocês vão pular um em cima do outro a qualquer momento." Exclamou, animada. "Estou falando serio, Percy. Essa é a sua segunda chance. Não deixe passar." Disse. "Você ainda pode ser feliz. Faça isso por nós dois."

Percy permaneceu quieto, pensando no que Thalia havia dito.

"Ser feliz." Sussurrou para ele mesmo. Olhou para o céu que anoitecia e pensou em como seria estar com Enzo. Beijar e toca-lo quando bem entendesse.

Sorriu por um momento.

Depois de todo esse tempo sendo pai de Enzo, lhe soava errado transformar o amor em algo sexual. Não queria trair a confiança e dedicação que havia entre deles. Por enquanto, nada faria e deixaria que as coisas se ajeitassem sozinhas. Talvez a resposta estivesse perto e ele só precisasse esperar um pouco.

<<<<>>>> 

Cada segundo que pensava, mais confuso ficava. Se sentou à mesa e observou Enzo conversar com seus irmãos. Fechou a mão em cima de seu colo e permaneceu parado, feito uma estatua vendo Enzo sorrir e fazer piadas com outros campistas.

Enzo olhou para ele e sorriu ainda mais e voltou a dar atenção para uma filha de Poseidon que cismava em o chamar.

Aparentemente, agora ele tinha mais irmãos.

Franziu as sobrancelhas e sentiu o rosto perder a cor, vazia de expressões ou emoções, como se visse a cena de longe.

Piscou.

Ah, quase não reconheceu. Não era confusão, era ciúmes. Primeira vez que sinta coisa parecida. Que ridículo. Não tinha direito de cobrar o que ele mesmo não estava disposto a dar, logo em seguida de pedir que Enzo se afastasse.

Ficou em seu canto, observando e quieto, sem falar nada.

Deu uma risada dolorida e balançou a cabeça, sentindo seu corpo ficar mais tenso a cada segundo.

Enzo olhou para o pai pela quinta vez e se levantou.

_Era o suficiente._

Ignorou as pessoas ao seu redor e parou para observar o que acontecia. O pai se sentava estático, quase sem respirar com tentasse se conter, igual ao mar batendo em uma barreira invisível. Às vezes se esquecia do que Percy era capaz. 

Não entendia que o pai queria, fazia exatamente o que Percy havia pedido.

Se sentou ao lado de Percy e tocou em seu braço, o forçando a encara-lo.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou. Manteve a voz baixa e os sentimentos fora de seu rosto, mas o que realmente queria dizer é "Porque você está olhando para mim como se eu estivesse feito algo errado?"

Fez tudo para agradá-lo. Aprendeu esgrima em tempo recorde, fez amigos, é obediente e se mantem o mais longe que seu corpo e alma o permite. Mas nada é o suficiente para Percy. O pai simplesmente não se decidia. Em uma hora queria que Enzo tivesse amigos e no outro o queria só para ele.

Ninguém precisava dizer isso a Enzo. _Sentia em seus ossos._

Percy tentou sorrir antes de responder, mas acabou saindo uma carreta amarga que nem ele acreditava que fosse um sorriso.

"Está tudo bem." Percy disse, dessa vez dando um sorriso mais verdadeiro. "Estou orgulhoso. Não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou estar."

Enzo não acreditava. Percebia que sua vida era uma infinita teia de mentiras.

Desde o momento que recuperou suas memórias, conseguia ver cada mentira estampada no rosto do pai como um livro; com um simples olhar sabia quando Percy mentia ou estava desconfortável. Cada gesto, palavras e expressão de Percy eram nítidas para ele.

Enzo não tinha noção do que tinha perdido até ter suas memórias de volta.

Sentia vontade de chorar.

Observou o pai afastar suas mãos e sair da mesa com aquela frase fora de hora e quase sem sentido.

Isso não era certo. Devia se sentir feliz por estar fazendo o que lhe foi mandado, mas ao invés, era como se alguém tivesse lhe castigado e lhe tirado seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito.

Via seu pai se afastar cada vez mais, sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

...

Percy se levantou da mesa e andou em direção ao lago de cabeça baixa.

Suspirou. Enzo ainda não ter fugido, provavelmente, era um bom sinal. Talvez deveria ser ele quem devesse estar fugindo. Seria o melhor para os dois.

Mas então porque sentia aquele impulso egoísta de fazer o que quisesse e ignorar o resto do mundo? Teve que rir da própria cara, estava velho demais para estar no meio de um drama adolescente.

Chegou à beira do lago e se sentou. Não havia muito a pensar.

Jason estava certo. Enzo não mais choraria ou soluçaria precisando de consolo. Ele não precisaria observar pacientemente o corpo tremulo de Enzo balançar com a intensidade da dor ou esperar que Enzo subisse em cima dele e se enfiasse em seus braços. Não haveria mais pesadelos, porque não haveriam mais lembranças perdidas. Ele não era mais necessário.

Então, estava decidido.

Vinha se preparando nos últimos meses, sem tomar qualquer decisão. Tinha uma mala cheia de roupas e objetos que pudesse precisar caso uma saída de emergência fosse necessária. Havia feito uma para Enzo também, só para estar seguro. Mas nunca pensou que um dia fosse querer se separar de Enzo.

Agora via que era necessário.

Chutou a agua e fez uma onda enorme se afastar da beira do lago.

O que Enzo esperava que ele fizesse? Permanecesse a seu lado enquanto estaria jovem em seus trinta e poucos anos e ele teria idade para ser seu avô? E as chances que perderia, de viajar pelo mundo e conhecer gente nova? Enzo não pertencia ao mundo que Nico tinha pertencido. Deveria deixar esse mundo de monstros e viver em paz junto ao mundo moderno.

Quando Enzo visse que ele não estava mais ali, seguiria seu caminho e encontraria outro lugar para viver.

É, era isso que aconteceria.

Tinha que se afastar. Realmente tinha.

Parecia o mais racional a fazer.

Então porque doía tanto.

Cada vez que caminhava para longe de Enzo doía um pouco mais.

“Pai, porque você está chorando? ” Veio uma voz ao seu lado.

Era ridículo, ele nunca choraria por causa disso. Fungou e olhou para Enzo, sem se importar. Talvez a agua do mar tivesse molhado seu rosto. Só isso.

“Há quanto tempo você está aqui? ”

“O suficiente. ”

Enzo então tocou em seu rosto e o beijou nos lábios suavemente, sem forçar um contato maior. Ele não teve reação alguma, continuou olhando para Enzo, que continuava a beija-la de olhos abertos, como ele.

Doce. Eram doces as lagrimas de Enzo. Era como o pôr do sol e o oceano em seu estado mais calmo. Doce e tranquilo. Era o que aquele momento significava.

Mas ele não podia.

“O que você está fazendo? ” Disse ao segurar no rosto de Enzo e o afastar um pouco.

“Te consolando. ”

Ou talvez consolando a si próprio.

Enzo o abraçou pela cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, sem dizer uma palavra a mais.

<<<<>>>> 

Naquela noite Percy não dormiu.

Enzo havia tirado a roupa, se deitado com sua boxer e o agarrado pelo pescoço como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse no momento seguinte.

Garoto esperto.

"Você não gosta mais de mim, papai?" Enzo perguntou de forma inocente e Percy sentiu seu membro dar sinal de vida, novamente.

Xingou mentalmente.

Quase conseguia ver a risada na voz de Enzo. Ela não tinha nada de vulnerável. Ainda assim Percy não conseguiu esconder o que sentia. A forma que Enzo segurava seu pescoço enquanto acariciava seus bíceps e o olhar pedinte o fazia querer beija-lo.

Faltava tão pouco, tinha que aguentar.

Percy respirou fundo e resolveu entrar no jogo de Enzo.

"Eu sempre vou te amar, querido. Não importa o que aconteça." Afirmou, serio, abraçando Enzo.

"Eu não quero ficar sozinho." Enzo sussurrou, aproximando seus rostos e o puxando pelo pescoço.

"Você não vai ficar sozinho." Percy disse gentil, mas afastou seus rostos, sem olhar para Enzo, se concentrando no horizonte e não em como Enzo o fazia se sentir.

"Eu te amo tanto." Enzo disse, deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Percy e ronronando, esfregando seus corpos.

Percy não resistiu. Sorriu e beijou seus lábios lentamente, sentindo Enzo amolecer em seus braços.

Tentaria aproveitar esses últimos momentos, porque antes dos primeiros raios de sol estaria bem longe dali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, espero que tenham gostado até aqui e comente. Pode ser sugestões ou o que gostaram e odiaram. Sempre estou aberta a opiniões.
> 
> Obrigada e até a próxima.


End file.
